End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The Angel Wars have ended due to outside interferences of a new enemy. The EVA's are now destroyed and the human race is doomed. But all is not long, five youths have received a power of the like few have ever seen before and with it new abilities and new powers. Now they must band together and Morph into great forms and with Zordon and their mothers aid they are the power rangers!
1. Chapter 1

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers

ESKK: Yes I know and before you start I did watch the movie and in my opinion I was surprised with how good it was. I mean the last two movies sucked I won't deny that anymore and during the event of Super Megaforce (Should have been Pirate Rangers the assholes Nick) I was actually expecting this movie to suck balls. But I was surprised to see how, good it was and how much effort the actors put into their roles that even I was applauding. And yes I cheered at certain parts with everyone else and needless to say I was personally happy that they used the Power Rangers Theme song when the Zords Launched. Now enough rambling this is an EVA Power Rangers story done between me and Mr. Unknow so please enjoy it while you can and be sure to send a review for it. Now onto the story.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Power Rangers the movie (2017) now then let's all enjoy this together. IKUZE

(Start beginning of Earth)

It was a war zone that much was certain in this era. The Dinosaurs roamed the Earth but were now on the brink of extinction as a man of sorts was crawling on the ground injured as he was in a red armor of sorts that seemed alien in origin. As he crawled he saw a white gloved hand reach out to him as the man looked and saw his ally as the man saw this.

"She's coming we can't win." The Female being struggled in an alien language as the man saw her remove her coin and give it to him revealing an alien under the armor.

"I know." He said as he took the coin as he had the other coins with him as well. "Alpha we were too late, we need to protect the Zeo Crystal, send the Meteor begin Instrumentality." He said in his alien language that held great grief in what he was about to do. He buried the coins as he removed his own coin before adding it to the pile burying it as he knew what was coming. He had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but SHE left him no other choice. Their greatest weapon one he had wished had never came into existence but now it was launched and he just needed to keep HER here long enough to be hit by its full force.

Soon once he buried the coins a staff of gold stabbed near him as the Alien being looked and saw a woman in a green armor much like his own but the coin she had was in her staff as opposed to her belt as she looked to him. "Foolishness Zordon, we could have ruled the universe together." She said in the same language as the being Zordon chuckled.

"No... I will never let you abuse the power nor will I allow you to use that vile weapon either." He said as the woman looked surprised.

"You didn't." She gasped as Zordon grabbed her leg to keep her from escaping.

"I am sorry Rita but you left me no other choice." He said as he grabbed her leg to keep her from escaping.

"You fool you'll die as well!" Rita yelled as she knew it was coming and without Goldar she couldn't form her shield fast enough.

"So be it!" He roared as he would not allow Rita to escape even if his body made lifeless he would not let go.

Soon she looked to the sky and saw it as the sky turned red and rippled as a cross soon appeared in said sky as the moon itself shined bright. Soon a giant set of insect like wings appeared as it was made of energy while its source was off to the horizon the wings were large enough to cover the entire planet. "Zordon you fool you used it the Instrumentality Weapon! Don't you realize this will destroy everything on this planet?!" Rita yelled as Zordon gripped loosened as she knew it was too late.

Zordon had done all he could as everything organic would die on this planet till it became strong enough to support and birth life once more. Zordon closed his eyes ready to join his former comrades in the afterlife praying that those Power Coins would find new worthy wielders.

(Scene Break 3 billion years later Tokyo-3 Year 2014 14 years after Second Impact 3 weeks after the 9th Angel)

It has been 3 weeks since the 9th Angel as currently Shinji and Asuka were inside Misato's Car. It was Saturday and right now they were in their school uniform as the red head German/Japanese/American girl Asuka looked very pissed off at this turn of events. Here she was hoping for a relaxing weekend but now thanks to idiot teachers she had to be at School on a Saturday for the foreseeable future. She was a College graduate with a masters for Gott Sakes and here she was being dragged into Saturday School of all things.

Shinji was in a similar situation but not for the same as Asuka as unlike her his grades were slipping because of the EVA program while Asuka, well she did something a bit stupid on her part which she still refuses to confess for or give names. "Don't give me that stink eye Asuka." Misato said as she drove the Car in a careful none dangerous manor. The times she does that it usually means a few things one she had a lot on her mind, two she was carrying precious fragile cargo (Example being a pregnant girl or a baby... Don't Ask), or three she was pissed and by the looks of things it was the third one.

"Oh come on Misato why do I have to go to Saturday School with a bunch of delinquents, seriously I didn't do anything wrong!" Asuka called as Shinji shied away a bit.

"You mean besides sneak a cow into the school got caught and tried to escape in a car that wasn't yours and you didn't have a license for, you're lucky you didn't end up under heavy house arrest." Misato said as that was quiet the phone call she had at 1:30 in the morning after she got drunk the day before, and not to mention she had a conversation prior about Shinji's grades. She wondered how most people with kids deal with this especially with this big act from Asuka.

"Like that will make the ankle brace go away." Asuka said showing said brace on her ankle as it was accompanied by a leg brace that she had got the same night she grabbed the cow. "And I didn't sneak a Cow into the school I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time after visiting Hikari." Asuka said trying to deny her association with this stunt as Misato glared at the girl next to her.

"Odd since Hikari and her family claimed you weren't there since 5:00." Misato said as that ankle brace on Asuka was a tracer. If she did something or left a certain perimeter around the city she was busted. Plus it also had her on curfew and if she didn't meet it on time she would be in major trouble.

"Asuka you were lucky to even survive that crash and what were you thinking mind you driving away from the cops at high speed!" Misato demanded as Asuka was silent for this as she looked away angry.

Misato controlled her breathing and calmed down before looking over to Shinji once they got to a stop light. "Shinji I know you might not be great for this Saturday School thing but please try and get your grades up, and also if you can try and make some friends I mean I've been to Saturday Detention after I met Ritsuko in High School and let me just say there are bound to be some good kids there." Misato said as Asuka scoffed.

"That oddly explains a whole lot about you." Asuka mumbled as Shinji simply nodded.

"Um I'll try." Shinji said as they soon arrived at the School.

"Ok Asuka remember if you try and leave the school grounds not only will the school know but so will NERV S2 and the cops so don't do anything else reckless." Misato warned as Asuka and Shinji got off as they entered the school.

(Later Saturday Detention Room)

Within the detention room as some kids were playing around throwing paper balls or something and some familiar faces in it as well as one is Toji as he was stuck in the Saturday Detention Room as well, for reason... well it involved a he and Kensuke were messing with pyrotechnics stuff and somehow destroy a row of lockers.

Speaking of Kensuke, as he is cleaning up an old camera, a relic of WWII, something from his great grandfather along with some other stuff from that era, including some maps of location that were nearby that he wants to check out if he can get enough people to help him out.

Soon enough the door into the Detention room open up as people stop and look to who is coming in as they saw the famous robot Eva pilots Shinji and Asuka.

"Shinji and the she devil?" Toji asked as Kensuke look up and said, "What are they doing here?"

Asuka walk in with her head high give an impression of someone noble and pride making sure she doesn't get her reputation drag down, but it was hard to do that as her leg brace and ankle brace too were sticking out too much for everyone to see.

(ESKK: Let's face it folks we can't have the Gen 1 Rangers without these famous pair of guys who played such a heavy Role in Power Rangers in Space. If you don't know who I'm talking about then go back and watch the series all the way to the end of In Space because everyone should know these two dunderheads turned heroes.)

Shinji slowly follow behind and then someone bumped into and on purpose as well as Shinji look up at a guy who is an older student, with his school uniform looks like crap. This guy was part of the Schools infamous pair of delinquents Bulk and Skull as a lot of the students tend to ignore them simply because... they were idiotic morons most of the time. It was no surprise this guy was here as is ally was probably off somewhere skipping or something like that. "Oh I'm sorry you ok?" He asked in a taunting way.

Shinji wasn't known for being tough or assertive which left no surprise that he was an easy target for a bully. It only left the question of how long before said bully got brave enough to go after him even with Section 2 watching him 24/7. "I-its ok." Shinji said as he kept walking only for said bully to knock said books out of his hands.

Asuka kept walking as she heard a few of the braver students calling out with a long moo and cow sounds as she tried to figure out how they found out about her little stunt that had caused said car accident and for her to be wearing a tracker on her ankle. "Well Bulk is at it again." Asuka said silently as she saw Bulk or Michiru Segawa was harassing Shinji again.

Shinji picked up his books as Bulk returned to his desk as Shinji soon got his books back and papers back and got to said desk. Asuka soon saw Shinji was about to get another serving as Bulk got up as Asuka was getting a bit annoyed. Bulk then slammed his hands onto Shinji's desk causing it to rattle as this surprised Shinji.

"Oi Ikari where's your S2 or Ayanami body guards now?" Bulk asked as he normally had to deal with Ayanami a lot so he was able to get Skull or Kiba Shiro to seal with them. Shinji was silent as Bulk smirked. "That's right now one to cover your ass this time around." He taunted as smirked but before he could grab Shinji Asuka had enough of this morons hazing and this was just Bulk as she dared not think how bad it would be if Skull was here.

As everyone had evacuated the City to escape the Angel Wars apparently the apples didn't fall far from the tree as Asuka had met Bulk and Skulls parents and the two couples were just as bad as their kids. Apparently their dads had a similar reputation being called Bulk and Spike while their wives were Crash and Burn. Yeah not a proud family legacy but made Asuka question how the Hell these people got out of middle school let alone high school. Anyway Asuka went over to the guy and pushed him away from Shinji as Asuka smirked.

"Ok me and Shinji here are a bit new to this whole Saturday Detention thing but isn't this whole bully thing kind of cliché?" Asuka asked sweetly as Toji and Kensuke knew that tone she used being on the receiving end many times before.

"Why you!" Bulk called before Asuka slapped him hard as Bulk was surprised as he fixed his jaw a bit. "Did... did you just slap me?" Bulk asked as Asuka smirked.

"Yeah it's weird isn't it that I have to do what your dumbass parents wouldn't do." Asuka said as she then grabbed Bulk. "Now Bulk I'm going to be blunt, don't sit near me or Shinji at all and stay as far away from us as you can, do these things and you'll walk away in one piece." Asuka said before pushing Bulk away.

"Anno thanks Asuka." Shinji said as Bulk walked away as Bulk was lucky Asuka didn't kick him due to her leg injury hence the brace on her leg. The Car Accident caused it but Asuka didn't let it bother her at all but damn the thing itches as luckily her skirt for her school uniform covered it most of the time but just not the ankle brace.

It was soon that the teacher walked in as everyone got to their seats as even Asuka sat down no doubt having text Hikari hours prior that she wouldn't be able to come over today. The students stuck here ended up having to either fill out a "Fix my life Booklet," or any homework they needed to do. Asuka chose the lesser of two evils with Homework as far as she saw her life didn't need to be fixed. "It's been a month since the last Angel is it so hard to ask for an Angel Alarm to go off?" Asuka asked before she heard said alarm going off as she heard it making her wonder what she just did. "I didn't mean it literally!" Asuka called as the worst part about this now is that she had to get the anklet shut down a removed by S2 or Misato so she can get her plug suit on and once the Angel is defeated or the Synch Test is over with she had to then be escorted to the locker room by two female Agents and then to Misato to get the Anklet back on.

The reason for S2 though is so she doesn't escape to avoid the damn thing as she did try after the first Synch Test. Anyway Shinji and Asuka got up as they were lucky they got a free pass to leave and head to NERV in an emergency like this as they left the room while everyone else got to evacuating,

(Scene Break NERV)

Shinji and Asuka arrived at the debriefing room in their Plug Suits as they looked at the screen and saw what they see as one of the strangest thing they ever saw as Rei was with them as well. "Um that is an Angel right? Because I don't see an S2 core on it." Asuka said as Misato then spoke just as the creature summoned a golden ball of fire in its hands and threw it at the building wrecking shit.

"No its not in fact it shouldn't be much of our problem but the fact that the Military had fired at it and did nothing to damage it and the fact the thing is actually comprised of melted gold ended up having the JSDF and UN asking us to do this for them." Misato said as she looked at the threat with worry wondering if there were more than Angels out there. "Now judging by its way of movement it seems to be looking for something and will destroy everything to get to it. We can't let it find it, though we don't know what its full capabilities are so right now we need to proceed with caution." Misato said as Rei understood.

"Of course Major Katsuragi." Rei said nodded her agreement.

"Alright then you guys saddle up and head out." Misato said as the three pilots understood and began making their way to their EVA's.

(Scene Break at the Surface)

The EVA's were in position for an ambush as they each hid behind cover while the Gold Creature began walking torts the city. The creature was feminine in appearance judging by its curves as it seemed to look something akin to a scorpion in shape as it walked through the city. Unit 1 had a pistol in its hand and an Axe with it while Unit 2 possessed a rifle with Unit 0 holding a Positron Cannon.

As the creature walked torts the ambush point they each waited with their pilots holding their breaths worried they may end up biting off more than they can chew since this creature wasn't an Angel as even with its Gold Body moving with the melted Gold they didn't catch any core at all. In fact they were worried it may by some sort of new threat to humanity.

(With Shinji Unit 1 Plug)

Shinji was nervous as he only piloted the EVA to battle the Angels even though he didn't want to. But to know that there were other threats out there he was worried he would never get to stop fighting. In fact he hated the act of fighting but understood that sometimes one needed to fight and had in turn resigned to that fate. But even if it sounds cruel he hoped inside the EVA wasn't strong enough to face this creature, in fact he had hoped the EVA even in its berserker state wasn't a match for this because if Unit 1 couldn't do it even as it goes all out then it would prove the EVA's couldn't save the world from everything.

As Shinji sat in his plug he waited for the creature to appear as he wondered where it came from and how it got that much gold to comprise its body. Makes a guy wonder where the goldmine for this stuff was so they can make a fortune and get filthy stinking rich from said money. But that was just him right there the more greedy part of him but hey who doesn't want to be rich every now and again in their life time. As Shinji watched the monster he simply hoped they stood somewhat of a chance at beating it while the EVA's prove they can't match up to it.

They didn't know what they are getting into, they do not know this is some sort of creature made of gold, or a creature that made it and given it shape to their image, but all the same Gendo given the order, and so they must follow it to the end.

Misato voice on the intercom, "Okay get ready everyone it going to be in your area in 20 seconds. Is everyone in place?"

"Yes Katsuragi-san, "Shinji said as he hears Rei and Asuka in order, "I'm in position." "Ready to kick this gold bitch ass."

(3rd person surface)

The gold being walk closer and closer to kill box area with each step it took, the ground below it caught fire as it seem the gold is very hot and deadly in its self, even some gold splatter down before reforming back at the feet.

With Unit 0 has it in site now with Rei inside seeing target locked on as she said, "Ready to fire."

"Fire at will," Misato voice said to her as Rei said, "Understood."

Rei took the shot as Unit 0 pull the trigger and fire a round at it, as the round hit it, the creature stumble back but the hit itself was just absorbed into the creature as Rei said, "Confirm hit, but did little damage."

"Reload and fire again, Shinji, Asuka cover her!" Misato voice said as they said, "Roger/Got it!"

Unit 1 and 2 came out of hiding and open fire with their weapon at the gold creature but every shot that hit it was doing much as if they were hitting a ballistic gel as the liquid gold did fall but it was reforming back into it quickly and keep coming, as Rei fire again, the same thing happening.

Asuka getting angry and said, "These guns are worthless, we're not slowing it down!"

The gold creature form a ball of gold in its hand as flame surrounds it and then throw it at Unit 0, as the ball of gold came,, unit 0 dodge it but the Cannon got it hit as the gold, metal the weapon with Rei saying, "Positron Cannon is destroy, switching to a Rifle."

Garbing a rifle that was keep on the side and then Unit 0 open fire at it in hole to slow it down maybe but as like the others it wasn't working.

(NERV HQ)

Everyone getting the camera view as they seeing gun and ammo are not working well against the gold creature, as it may lack an A.T field but it seem it does not even need one, and they just lost one of their best weapon as it was use to take down an angel that was a floating fortress.

Ritsuko was getting data as she read the scans, temperature of the creature as it was very hot to say and the energy reading from it is something she never seen before, even angel doesn't give off this kind of reading as she said, "I don't know how to explain this. This gold isn't organic, its pure gold in a liquid like state that is being contently being heated and melting all at the same time… I don't even have a theory of how this could be possible."

Misato heard the news from Ritsuko, and what she was getting from the field, as it seem shooting it isn't the way to go, as she look over the area as she saw a water container nearby as she said, "Shinji go for the water tower, use it again that thing.

"Got it," Shinji voice said on the intercom.

(The battle field)

Unit 1 made a break for the water tower as Shinji took thought on what should happen, if he throw the water tower at it, it may just bounce off and the water in it would be wasted, he could try and shot it but he is not accurate with the pistol and Rei is too far away only doing cover fire, so his best choice so far was one person right now.

Grabbing the tower as water spilled out of it quickly, but Shinji manage to throw it up in the air as he said, "Asuka shot the water tower."

"Don't tell me what to do 3rd child!" Asuka said but she aim and fire at the tower anyways as the water was dump on it as steam is shown and suddenly the creature had slow down.

"Did we get it?" Asuka asked as she looked at the steam forming. The creature was slowed down but soon it began to glow hot red as it began moving once more now torts the EVA's as Rei realized what they had just done.

(Unit 00)

"Pilot Soryu, Pilot Ikari I fear we may have only slowed it to the bare minimum it seems its body is super-heated to the point that water is turned to steam in mere moments." Rei said as she saw the creature coming torts them clearly angry as it Gold body formed into a boomerang or fang like weapon.

"How can this get worse?!" Asuka called from the comm. as Rei looked.

"It already has when we failed with the water we managed to severely anger it." Rei said as the Gold monster was ready to kill.

"Shit!" Asuka roared as every plan they attempted thus far was met with failure as she aimed her weapon to fire.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's began firing their weapons at the Creature but she was powerful as the bullets even from multiple weapons and even the Cities defenses did nothing to deter it. It attacked the EVA's who had quickly summoned forth their AT Fields at max power and when the Gold hit it, the AT-Field was corroded and vanished as the creature slashed at Unit 1 causing Shinji to cry out in pain from the phantom Pain.

(NERV HQ)

"This thing... how can it break through the AT field?" Ritsuko asked as the MAGI didn't have an answer for this as they all agreed it was inconclusive. Did this creature exist as some sort of Angel Killer from ages past, or did something or someone create it for some grand purpose.

Gendo was now worried in his spot from above as he wasn't worried for Shinji but for Unit 1 and Yui. He feared Yui might do something reckless in the Berserker state if it comes to it and that's if the state isn't a match for this creature. It was confirmed as not an angel but NERV was deployed since the JSDF believed it an Angel so they had to make things look convincing.

As Gendo saw this he soon saw the Gold Creature Grabbed Unit One as its hand began to cover its torts. "No Yui." Gendo said as he knew in the torso was the S2 Core and without it Yui would very well die.

(Battlefield)

Shinji screamed in pain as he felt his chest was being branded in hot metal as his Synch was becoming erratic. "Let him go you Gold Bitch!" Asuka roared as she used her EVA to grab said Gold Bitch from behind before forcing it away but Asuka gritted her teeth to the pain as she forced the Golden Creature away from Shinji. Shinji now saw it, as the creature reformed so it was facing Asuka before using its body to stab through Unit 2's torso causing Asuka to scream in pain as she then saw Shinji in Unit 1 get away before she pulled off and nursed the wound.

Unit 00 fired at the EVA but she was trying to draw its fire before it grabbed the EVA by the head and slammed it into a building as Rei was wide eyed as she felt blood seep from her head from the blow. Rei knew she should have felt phantom Pain but deep down she knew Naoko was trying to kill her a second time, even if it meant going down with her.

Unit 1 turned charged at the Gold Creature as Shinji roared while carrying the axe but soon the creature pointed her finger at Unit 1 before sending a spear straight to the EVA's face and into its eye as Shinji was wide eyed.

(Unit 1 Plug)

"This... again?" Shinji asked as this hadn't happened since the first battle. "This is it... isn't it, we're going to die huh?" Shinji wondered as he saw the creature was making simple work of the EVA's. "Asuka... Rei... everyone... I'm sorry." Shinji said as he began to close his eyes accepting his fate knowing that no matter how hard he tried it just wasn't enough.

'Don't give up Shinji...' a soundless phantom voice of a female said as Shinji opened his eyes and looked for the source. Shinji looked and swore for a minute he saw a familiar woman standing in front of him in the plug as he felt all the pain stop as said pain spots appeared on the woman instead... like she was shouldering his pain for him. 'Shinji... I am so sorry...' The being began as it looked to Shinji sadly as her left eye where the EVA was stabbed was bleeding. 'I had caused all this, I never meant for you to suffer and to know your father sent you away like that and the fact that he never showed you proper care... It's all my fault. But there is one thing I can do right for once, the EVA's I created them to create a brighter future for you... but now I will repent... with my own life. Shinji... know that I will always be watching over you much like how I did when you first arrived.' The woman said as Shinji soon felt the synch halt all at once.

(Battlefield)

*Insert Answers from Final Fantasy XIV performed by Erutan (This was the best song I can think of to end an era)

The Eva's eyes soon glowed white and red as its mouth soon snapped open revealing its red teeth before it released a beast like roar of fury and regret. This EVA had gone berserk and by the sound of its roar it was like the EVA will go on a suicide run and ensure its pilot came to no harm as it took its more beats like battle stance to no doubt go after the Golden Being.

Unit 1 smash it's right against the golden being face as it turn to the side, as the unit follow up by a left upper cut making it head look up as it looks like unit 1 turn things over.

Punching, smashing, hitting against the golden being with all this got as it roar out as it went on fighting like an animal, but it won't last forever.

(NERV)

"Unit 1 is going berserk!" a bridge bunny said as another said, "The sync rate is down to zero, the pilot is not responding!"

Ritsuko looked at the reading and type as fast as she could to check and see if it's a glitch or an error of the computer or sensor within the unit but she confirm the sync rate is drop to zero for Shinji and yet unit 1 is still fighting as she said, "How is this possible? Unit 1 is fighting on its own?"

Misato is now worry for Shinji as she don't understand ether of the unit and went up to the mic and start yelling, "Pilot Ikari, respond! Shinji are you there?!"

"Coms are down within unit 1, damage to the head its shutdown or destroy all communication!" Someone said as they check unit 1 readings.

Misato could not believe it, as things went to weird and now crazy, as this golden being is fighting against the Evangelions with ease and it wasn't an angel, and she didn't know how to fight against it.

Even with unit 1 going berserk, it clearly showing it only manage to hold it back, maybe push it a bit but the gold thing was still standing, and soon fought back.

(Battle field)

The gold being punch unit 1 back making it take a step back before back hand it across its face as the hot gold splatter across it, with flames dance off of the face.

Knocked back and unit 1 came falling on its back as the golden being raise enough to stab unit 1 hand, as it roar out to it, as the golden being pull it out and about to stab the unit center, until unit 2 charged in with a knife and stab into it.

(Unit 2)

"I told you to stay away from him you bitch!" Asuka said as she is very piss off with its cheap shot, as Asuka isn't pulling any punches at all.

(Battle field)

Unit 2 shove the golden being off of unit 1 as well pulling out its knife and to show the things was slowly melting but it didn't stop Asuka from making it keep stabbing at it like it shanking a bitch.

The golden being grab unit 2 arm and making it stop stabbing into it as it took little time to recover before striking back with a shove and hit the knife out of its hands.

Soon being fire upon as it turn to see unit zero still active and with fresh rounds to shot at it, as it did very little it keep it distracted enough for Unit 2 to sucker punch it and knee it as Asuka ignore all the burning pain she getting, it won't stop her from kicking ass.

Unit 2 throw another punch as the gold being caught it and soon raise it sword to stab it throw its shoulder of the arm it was golden, as Asuka scream out in pain.

Unit zero came in picking up the axe Unit 1 dropped, and swing against the gold being knocking it back enough as it sword pull out from unit 2.

(With Rei)

Rei was worried and concerned as Unit 1 had gone berserk all to kill this being comprised of Gold Ore. It honestly made Rei worried that this being may be here for some alternative motive other than Adam or Lilith. As Rei willed Unit 00 to stand back up the being was soon upon her once more as it then began to strangle the EVA as Rei felt the pressure around her neck as not only did she feel her air get cut off but she also felt the burning sensation around her neck as she tried to do what she could to fight.

Her EVA no none of the EVA's were a match for this being as she saw that the berserker Unit 1 was only able to hold it off. Rei knew she would die and be replaced with another of her kind but it didn't matter if they couldn't defeat this thing and halt its advance. Soon Rei saw Unit 1 charge forward as it grabbed the Gold Beings arms roaring as it ignored the burning pain from this enemy's body.

(Battlefield)

The EVA began to punch its enemy hard as it wouldn't let up no doubt it was trying to weaken it not destroy it. The Giant of Gold then grabbed the EVA's punches before forcing the EVA off of it as the EVA rolled on the ground a bit destroying some buildings before getting on all fours clearly intent on killing this enemy. If one were to look closely the EVA seemed to be stalling but for what reason or why was unknown even to NERV.

(With Asuka)

Asuka felt the pain as she looked at her right leg which still had the leg brace on it this time over the plug suit as the more she looked at it, the more she knew it was proof that she wasn't invincible. Sure she walked into that detention room with said injury with her pride but she knew it was proof that she was human and fragile like one. Asuka would not allow this thing to kill Shinji or Rei because in Asuka's mind she saw this thing only saw all three of them as minor pests who managed to piss it off. This bitch was going down and Asuka was intent on having one of them be the one to do it.

Asuka of course tried to get her EVA to move but she noticed something, she couldn't move. More like her body refused to answer her as she laid their like a doll abandoned by its girl. Asuka looked to the battle as Unit 1 and 00 were getting their asses handed to them. "Come on..." Asuka begged as she tried to move her body by force. "Move..." Asuka continued as she was able to get her body to move but struggling as if someone was trying to keep her from moving. "Move..." Asuka said as this feeling was oddly warm and comforting like the one trying to keep her from moving was doing it for her own good with a good intention in mine. "MOVE!" Asuka roared as she forced her hand to grab the control even as it was sore.

The minute she did that the Plug shut down as she looked around trying to figure out what just happened. Soon the lights turn red as Asuka couldn't see anything outside anymore as all she saw was a woman there one Asuka recognized instantly as she stood their nursing an injured shoulder the same one that the EVA Was stabbed in as the injury had blood seeping out staining her clothing. As the woman looked Asuka was wide eyed as the woman looked to her sadly with great regret.

"Asuka..." The woman said as Asuka knew that voice anywhere.

"Mama." Asuka said as she was looking straight at her mother. "You were here... protecting me weren't you?" Asuka asked as Kyoko Zepplin Soryu nodded.

"I was." She said as Asuka soon saw tears stain Kyoko's eyes. "I'm so sorry Asuka you already watched me kill myself once... now you have to watch it again this time by a different means." Kyoko said sadly as she looked away from Asuka as Asuka saw Kyoko shaking as her hand was in a fist.

"What means?" Asuka asked as she didn't want to see her mother die before her eyes a second time.

"Self-sacrifice. My life to save yours." Kyoko said as Asuka saw Kyoko was a phantom here. "Invert Controls... backdoor code... The Beast of a Mothers Love." Kyoko said as she had the good idea to install her Beast Mode System long before her replacement began cutting back on her original design for EVA 02 when Kyoko could have made it all happen. Well no use complaining now because if Kyoko was right her friend Yui had similar thoughts of the End as of now.

"Mama don't!" Asuka begged as she felt her EVA cut off its synch to her as she was wide eyed. Her mother was sacrificing herself to save her life the life of her daughter.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2's shoulder pylons shattered as from the shoulders rods began to come out as the EVA was changing. Normally The Beast was when the EVA unseals itself for a short period of time to defeat the Angel, but the Mother Love part fully unleashes it to the control of the Core Unit which is Kyoko or to the Pilot if Kyoko allows it. Kyoko may have been a genius for the EVA but it was Yui who had brought this into the system and now Kyoko was grateful to her old mentor and best friend.

(Inside the Plug)

"What's going on?" Asuka asked as she heard her EVA Was changing while Kyoko looked to be in pain.

"Just bear with it Kyoko this is for your daughter." Kyoko growled to herself as her eyes were glowing with her teeth being more fang like. "Asuka this is Unit 2's method of last resort a full on kamikaze attack by the EVA but it will eject the Plug once a clear shot is found then it will charge the enemy and self-destruct taking said enemy down with it." Kyoko said as Asuka was wide eyed.

Her mother was really going through with it and this time she didn't have insanity to blame for it. "Asuka... I'll just go through my duty as a mother in a short period of time, when I eject the plug try and make more friends those boys you call stooges I agree can be idiots but they also seem to be very nice people, plus Shinji I see how you look at him and don't try and deny it I know that look anywhere." Kyoko began as Asuka blushed but her tears ruined the blush. "I want you to eat every meal given to you every day don't be picky with what your given, if it gives you some far oh well try and burn it off. I want you to eat a full meal and not just things you want. I know you have a college degree but I want you to keep going to school but with people your own age to make friends. Don't try and grow up and pretend to be an adult you have no idea what the real world of adults is like it's not what you think it is either." Kyoko said as she was in pain.

(Battlefield)

Down Unit 2's back more rods popped out as the EVA was in pain no doubt this was putting major stress upon it.

(NERV HQ)

"EVA Unit 2 has cut Synch from the Pilot and has forcibly entered a berserker mode!" A Bride bunny called as Misato was shocked.

"Asuka too?" Misato asked as the fact these EVA's were entering this form was proof that even the EVA's were getting desperate. "Asuka be ok." Misato hoped as she didn't want Asuka to lose her mind like her own mother did testing Unit 2.

(Plug)

"I don't want you seeing Kaji anymore he's far too old for you, your still young and have the rest of your life to grow up. I want you to find a career that you want to do and put in the time to learn the skills needed for said career. If you want to be an actress I approve, if you want to be a musician I approve even if it is a rock band. All I want for you Asuka is to be happy even when I'm not physically around anymore." Kyoko said as she began to shed tears as Asuka saw her mother was trying to instill life lessons Asuka had missed in a short period of time before Kyoko herself died.

"Asuka I would have killed to spend this long with you, I just never thought I would have to be the one killed... Asuka my little wonder girl please I beg of you... never forget me and never repress me because even when I'm gone I'll always be watching over you." Kyoko said to her daughter as she looked to Asuka smiling as she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Asuka said as she saw her mother was going so far just for her it made her oddly happy.

(NERV HQ)

The EVA it's physically changing." Makoto said as he saw this no doubt this was surprising for many.

"The restrictors have been disengaged the EVA its focusing all its power on terminating the Target while also ensuring Pilot Safety." Maya said as she was wide eyed.

"The only reason the EVA would do something like this on its own accord is... if they know they're about to die." Ritsuko said shocked to see this as by the looked of it the two EVA's core units were intent on saving its pilots.

(Plug)

"Asuka... once I start I want you to shield your eyes and shut your ears what I'm about to become I won't be able to control myself anymore." Kyoko said as Asuka knew she was about to see what a soul in a berserker EVA was about to be like. "Please... just do this for me. Once I start I can't hold myself back." Kyoko begged as Asuka nodded before she did so and even curled up into a fetal position to honor her mother's request.

"Ok Unit 2... Just a little more." Kyoko struggled as she had to defeat this Gold Bitch even if it kills her.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's mouth guard soon snapped open revealing a row of sharp white teeth as the EVA roared ready to fight.

(Plug)

"THERE IT IS!" Kyoko roared in a beast like berserker rage as this monster was going to die today.

(Battlefield)

The Cable soon flew off as the EVA was now ready to begin this Gold Bitches ending as both she and Yui knew what they needed to do to win this fight. Leap into the air and at the Golden being wanted its pound of flesh, (but in this cause a pound of gold would be just as good or better), as it jump onto the gold being and punch it square in its face and keep punching at it as gold splatter around.

As the gold being was fall back, but then coming from the rear end to the back of the head of the gold being, a hidden a scorpion tail appeared.

(Unit zero)

Rei saw the tail with the stinger, and she a smart girl, maybe not that openly or most friendly person but she smart to know something like that is good as she try to warn Asuka as she said, "Pilot Soryu, watch out for its tail!"

The message did go through as the time the golden being hit her knock out her communication.

(Battlefield)

The golden being shot out its tail over its shoulder and into unit 2 face taking out one of its eyes and it fell back with a roar. The golden being hit unit 2 off of it before Unit 1 coming out from behind it grabbing its tail pull it away, but the gold was burning its hands, it would not hold on for too much longer.

For rei as she watch over the two berserker EVA going at it, as this golden creature has tricks up its sleeve and able to hold back the two EVAs with ease as Rei thought, 'At this rate, we will be overpowered, and be destroyed."

One soul deep within unit zero is somewhat glad to know this, but the 2nd soul… cannot bare to let this golden being do as it's please and give out a signal to one being that may help.

(Deep within the lower levels of NERV)

An angel split from its lower half with the image of arms, feet, and head, the image of many figure, human that seem to be coming out from the angel trying to regain it lower self but cannot gain strength and the spear in it is one of the causes.

This angel is Lilith the mother of humans and the origin of Rei to say, trap within dark prison unable to do move, with no purpose other than helping with Humans own agenda, but suddenly a hears something, a voice within itself calling out, as the being close its eyes and see who's call for her.

A vision is showing, the sigh within unit zero as it doing all it can to help out against a being made of gold, with two Evangelion fighting against it at their best but it seem they were slowly losing the battle.

Lilith does not know this creature, as she knew it's not of Adam or any other angel from the great beyond, but she sense a dark energy within it, as she need to know where this things came from giving the command to Unit zero to get closer.

(NERV HQ)

The bridge bunnies were doing the best they could of the situation when suddenly a beep from someone computer went off as someone said, "Major, professor, an unknown signal connected with Unit zero."

"Ma'am Unit zero pilot sync is fluxing weirdly," Someone else said as Misato said, "Unit zero as well? What's going on here?"

(Unit zero)

Rei was doing the best she could to support the other two EVAs, and then suddenly her screen went red and the word error show up, before Override is shown.

(Battlefield)

Unit zero drop its weapon all of the sudden and walk up to the golden being and with the two Evangelions still fighting it, reach out a hand to touch it so it can tap into whatever energy is making it move.

The EVA was able to grab the creature as its hand began to burn from its body but that was all it needed to see as it now knew what it was and where it came from. It was familiar and it knew why because this was just the opening act as it were.

(Terminal Dogma)

Lilith was wide eyed at what she saw as the mask upon her face showed no emotion at all but spiritually Lilith was surprised and quite frankly a bit scared. She knew what this creature was, she knew who sent it, and most of all she knew that the time was coming soon. If she didn't act soon then this world would die and not by men hands but by the hands of the Weapon of Last Resort once more. If it's used again Lilith feared there won't be a world to save anymore.

Lilith knew what that weapon could do and knew that humans were trying to recreate it thinking it would allow them to ascend to a sort of Godhood. She had to stop them now because she knew that the Three EVA's even at peak of strength held no chance of defeating this monster sent by the fallen one all those centuries ago. She knew one thing was for sure, she must protect the Zeo Crystals even if her mind becomes dead by it.

(Battlefield)

Unit 00 jumped back as it seemed to be acting on its own more and more as it seemed the souls inside it have come to a sort of agreement... more like a forced agreement.

(Rei)

Rei wanted to vomit at first when she felt like two beings were battling each other within but a moment later the storm stopped as Rei looked and felt something similar to her inside the EVA as the soul inside it had been aided by its true form. Rei looked and knew Lilith might have stepped in in some form as Rei could feel Lilith and her previous self-calculating something as the EVA then saw the Gold Being move to a less populated area at the edge of the city thanks to Unit 1 and Unit 2.

"Wait." Rei said silently as she quickly realized why the EVA's were doing this now. "NERV HQ!" Rei called to the comm. as she had to stop this because if the EVA's fell then they would not only be made vulnerable as the next Angel would be due to arrive soon but also the Commander's plans would be laid to ruin which would strip Rei of her purpose. "The EVA"s their acting on their own because they may be attempting a Kamikaze attack!" Rei called as she saw the plan as clear as day.

(HQ)

When Gendo heard this he instantly began taking command as he had to ensure Unit 1 survived this. "Begin Override of the Plugs systems we can't allow this to happen!" Gendo called a bit frantic as Fuyutsuki saw the EVA's may be rebelling.

"I can't! The Plugs wont accepts any of our access codes!" Maya called as Ritsuko was wide eyed as she figured it out for Units 1 and 2 but had a hunch to Unit 00.

"No Yui... don't do it." Gendo silently begged as he couldn't lose Yui for good like this.

(Battlefield)

Unit 00 charged forward and bashed into the back of the Gold Being as it began pushing the enemy away before it was in the forest area as it was pretty close to a construction zone of sorts. Unit 00 then restrained the Being from behind as it had the full intention of stopping it here and now. Unit 1 grabbed the Monsters right arm as it kept the beast restrained while gritting through the pain and keeping it from reforming or slipping away. Finally Unit 2 came and bit down its other arm as the EVA's now had the monster restrained from three different positions.

(Shinji)

"Wait why restrain it?" Shinji asked as Yui looked to her son as she smiled sadly with tears in her eyes as she was bruised and beaten as her hands were burning but she gritted through the pain.

"Shinji... please... live for my sake and make the future I had envisioned for you with your own two hands." Yui said as Shinji looked to the side and saw S.D. on it as well as a timer as he realized what this being was doing. "Please do this for me as your mother." Yui said as Shinji was wide eyed as his own mother... she was here this whole time and the only act of paternal love she is able to do now after all the times she protected him was self-sacrifice.

"No... Mom!" Shinji called but he soon saw the Emergency Eject was activated before he lost sight of his mother as he felt the EVA's plug fly out of its socket.

(With Unit 2)

Asuka peaked a view to her side as she saw to her shock the Self Destruct was activated but as a timer as she soon saw the Emergency Eject was also activated as Asuka was about to watch her mother die. For once Asuka was grateful for her mother, because this was an act of paternal love for her and the fact Kyoko was sacrificing herself for Asuka made the 2nd Child very grateful. At least this suicide won't be as traumatizing as the last one she hoped.

"Mama... goodbye and I'll make sure to do what you told me to do." Asuka said silently as she heard her mother roar before she felt the plug launch outward to a safe distance as she held on tight

(Battlefield)

The three EVA's ejected the plugs away from them as the Plugs went flying to a good and safe distance as the chest pieces of the EVA's soon opened as the Cores were there ready for what was to come. The cores began to glow bright before the caved in on each themselves as the EVA's who were berserk roared in triumph and sorrow for what was to come as if they have regrets and that roar it was a roar saying their final goodbyes to those of this world. Those who they protected and those who they walked into battle with the souls were saying goodbye to the children they now have to leave alone in the world with no one but themselves.

Sometimes a parent's love can make them do regretful things. Self-Sacrifice was no excuse even now for the woman who would damn the world for her son's future and the woman who would give her daughter the world if she could.

The three EVA's soon exploded at the same time as the combined explosion created a huge dome of destruction that took some of the city with it. Sure if one EVA had self-destructed there may have been salvageable equipment and part as well as recoverable biological parts but three EVA's self-destruct simultaneously many held little hope to recover them.

(With Shinji)

Shinji landed in a river area close to a road and farm as he got out of the Plug and saw his EVA self-destruct. Shinji fell to his knees as he saw his mother had just traded her life for his as Shinji was in tears of both sorry and joy. Sorrow to lose his mother for good this time, yet joy because after years of neglect and feeling unloved his mother performed the ultimate act of love for one soul, self-sacrifice so the one she loved would live on. Shinji began to break down as he then looked up and got up.

"Sayonara Evangelion Unit 1 Container to the soul of Yui Ikari." Shinji said as he saw the destruction.

(With Asuka)

Asuka landed on a hill area as she got out and looked to her EVA's destruction while also keeping her leg from acting up since the Leg Brace was to help her walk normally for a while in hopes it could heal since that car crash did mess up her leg bad. "Idiot why did you do this I wasn't worth it!" Asuka yelled as she fell to her knees and slammed her hands on the ground. "I'm a horrible person and yet you did this still!" Asuka cried out as she didn't know who, was the idiot her, for not realizing her own mother was in the EVA protecting her, her mother, Kyoko for sacrificing her life for her. "I lost my shelter... I lot mama for good this time." Asuka cried as she never felt this sort of grief before the losing of a loved one who truly loved her enough to trade their own life for hers.

"Mama I promise you I'll do all the things you asked me even if it's the last thing I do." Asuka said as she looked to her mother as she even would do the things unsaid by Kyoko if it could make sure her mother rest in peace and smiled upon her from above. "Bon voyage Evangelion Unit 2 and Kyoko Zepplin Soryu, the Great and loving Mother and incredible scientist." Asuka said as she praised her mother.

(With Rei)

Rei had crashed into an empty building as she got out of her club as she looked at the EVA as a thought came to her mind wondering where it had come from. "Zordon and Zeo Crystal?" Rei asked as she looked at her hand as she clenched it as she saw Unit 00 sacrifice itself for her. "What do we do now?" Rei asked as once the explosion died down they saw the creature was no defeated as its gold body was vaporized by the power inside the EVA's cores.

*End OST

(NERV HQ)

"Yui..." Gendo said as he was now visibly shocked. His wife was now gone, beyond his reach as he stood up shakenly as he began to walk away. "You gave your life... for him." Gendo said as he was shocked as Fuyutsuki had never seen such a broken man before and never would have thought to see his old student broken in such a state.

"Don't do something foolish Gendo." Fuyutsuki said as he hoped Gendo wouldn't try to do the unthinkable which might be murdering his own son. But with the state Gendo is in now the Commander may not be in the correct state of mind to think straight.

(Scene Break after Clean Up)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were given blankets and a warm drink as the NERV cleanup crew tried their best to clean up the mess but to think this monster had been destroyed with the loss of all their EVA's many in NERV were possibly already writing up their resignation letters and getting the Hell out of Dodge before it was too late. The UN was also informed of what transpired as they may have defeated the monster but the damage done had been horrible that the UN and JSDF were on the verge of restarting Project Jet Alone because if such a creature like that was ever to appear again they needed a means to fight it.

Asuka was sitting in a fetal position as Shinji clenched and unclenched his hand as Rei was off to the corner looking lost as Misato arrived to find them like this. Misato could understand if they were traumatized somehow, in fact she wouldn't blame them if they were. The fact they were easily defeated and their EVA's were forced to self-destruct to defeat the enemy Misato held no illusions that they would come out of this the same after having the closest brush with death imaginable.

"How long have they been like this?" Misato asked Ritsuko who was trying to find a sample of the gold creature or some samples of the EVA's as she heard this.

"When we found them, but it was worst when we did, but they have started to calm down at least," Ritsuko said as she pick up a small gold nugget that was the size of a pea as she use tweezers to put it in a small sample jar before putting the cap on it and putting it away before walking over by and said, "Its seem they saw something they could never forget."

Misato frown sadly to that, she knew Shinji is a good boy and he did deserve better, Asuka is a pain but would not want to toss her to a danger would not dare to use on her worst enemy if she had any, and Rei… is a special kind of girl as NERV and the EVAs are her life, but now the EVAs are gone and soon NERV would follow the same.

Misato looked at them and said, "What's going to happen to them now? The Evangelions are gone, and NERV is about to be shut down."

"Not my place to say really, but if you care about them, you can be their guardian full time, but that just for Shinji and Asuka sense the UN might give you a job working at the JSDF for what you been doing for NERV. Rei on the other hand… might be put on suicide watch."

Ritsuko knew Rei is not a normal human being and there are many of her, which by now would be destroyed by now if Gendo going to cover up and destroy any evidence of the HMI Project once the UN take over and shut down NERV and this active Rei could be next, no doubt SEELE are enrage and try to cover up their losses and maybe find another way to fulfill their desire.

Misato looked to her friend and said, "You can't be serious?" She knows Rei life is with NERV now that gone she would have no purpose of being with NERV anymore, but would not believe she would kill herself.

"If you believe me or not, fine by me, I'm just their doctor," Ritsuko said as she packed up and headed out to find any more piece of the EVAs or the golden being to find anything to give it to the UN and maybe salvage her job as well or something, as right now everything has gone to shit.

(Meanwhile in the middle of the battle field)

The gold that was made up that golden creature is moving on its move, vanishing into the crush of the earth to a cave area, as the gold rush over the walls the ceiling and the ground, and soon gather around in a huge pool area with one person standing in the middle of it, a woman, looking old and weak, even her air is a mess, wearing rags on her body and a gold staff in her hand with an animal bone in it giving it as wicked look, and in the center of it, a green coin with a gold ring around it, glows with power but soon slowly dies.

The woman take a breather as she said, "Scorpina was a success… but it drain too much of my power and lost much of my gold… I need more gold to able to bring forth Goldar… I will bide my time for now until I regain my full strength."

Turn around and walked off the gold area as she said, "I will need to find more gold and find the Zeo crystal… with no Rangers to stop me I will be the true ruler of this universe and once I do… I will rid of this world using the same weapon Zordon used against me and completely destroy it so nothing else can harm me again... Let's find more gold."

The woman went off and looks for more gold to completely her universal domination and believing nothing can stop her now, with the EVAs gone the world is up for grabs and nothing will stand in her way… but unknown to her Fate can work in strange ways that would soon lead to her down fall.

(NERV HQ, Gendo office)

The dark room is a mess, broken glass around, empty bottle of alcohol, and as well many scattered papers around.

Gendo looking out the window of his office, and by the look of him, he is a mess, and what made it worst for himself looking at photo of his dearly departed wife, and when the unit 1 destroy itself she was now truly gone.

All his ambitions, all his desires all of it was gone. Gendo couldn't salvage his Scenario at all the IN saw the battle and how The EVA's were completely dominated by the monster, Unit 1 was gone and with it so was Yui. It took those about 11 years to create Unit 1 and now they don't even have a pilots to use. Gendo had already done his contingency plan to purge the MAGI of the Human Instrumentality data because if he can't have what he desired then neither will SEELE.

Gendo knew SEELE will seek retribution from him but Gendo won't give them that benefit nor will he allow Shinji to see Yui first. Gendo took out his pistol and released the clip before emptying it with but one bullet. Gendo put the gun in his hand with Adam before pointing it to his head. "Looks like Adam killed me." Gendo said knowing the soulless embryo was in his shooting hand.

All he had to do was pull the trigger and it would be over as his finger tightened on the trigger as it was slow for a bit before it was pulled.

All one could hear was the shot and then silence as Gendo Ikari commander of NERV was now no more.

(Scene Break a week later)

NERV has been on standby and with the commanders suicide no one questioned it. The UN held a vote on NERV's lack of EVA's problem and if the agency could still function. NERV was still on deck but they were now currently trying to receive delivery of three more EVA's from others NERV branches as thus far Units 3, 4, and 5 were ready but they also want Unit 6 delivered with its pilot one Kaworu Nagisa to NERV Japan. As of now life continued onward.

Asuka and Shinji were at the crater for the EVA'S once more as Asuka's hair now lacked her red A10 clips and was much shorter as the two were paying their respects to their mothers before heading to Saturday Detention. Asuka was still under the anklet tracker while she still had the leg brace under her skirt so she can recover from the crash.

Misato was outside her car watching the two as this morning ritual for them was weird. Misato never found out what it was but every day before and after school they would visit this place for a bit drop off some food and then leave. Misato swore these two seemed to be paying the Fallen EVA's respect for their service to humanity. Misato saw them entering the car once more as Misato began driving them to Saturday detention.

Shinji looked behind him as he saw his mother's grave vanish from site as he made a small smile before returning to his seat.

(Scene Break after Saturday Detention)

Asuka was back to her normal self as she grumbled about stupid idiots like Bulk and Skull and how Toji was missing today due to a family emergency. Luckily Asuka sat hear Kensuke today so twiddle dee and twiddle dumb (Bulk and Skull) got the message as to not bug them as Shinji walked out Kensuke soon appeared.

"Hey Shinji Devil Girl version 2.0." Kensuke called as ever since Asuka got her hair cut she's been card Devil Girl 2.0 which stuck for the Stooges. "Um about last week I never got to thank you for helping Shinji and since you helped me I was wondering if I could get that tracker off your leg." Kensuke said as he looked to Asuka.

"Wait you know how to hack this thing?" Asuka asked as she looked skeptically at Kensuke.

"Um yeah it's a trick I learned with Toji." Kensuke said as Asuka looked.

"Look Kensuke I appreciate it and all but I have to get home I'm on cooking duty today and Carter words Rei duty." Asuka said as Rei had been very distant lately as well as going through a bit of an identity crisis.

"Oh Um sure no problem but if you want more freedom of movement my grandmother has a van we can use also." Kensuke said as he usually used said Van to travel to more restricted areas at times.

"Yeah thanks." Asuka said as Shinji looked to him.

"She'll come around." Shinji said knowing the thought of getting rid of the leg brace was too tempting even for Asuka.

(Scene Break that evening 6:30)

Asuka and Shinji back at the apartment with Misato still as their guardian, they were lucky to have her and for the past week there have been ups and downs but mostly up.

They gotten a better apartment, and still in the same building as a plus, as it bigger than the last one, even having a room for everyone, and a new fridge put in for the warm water penguin Penpen.

What happen was when someone from the UN came to inspect NERV and the salary plan, as it turns out Gendo was not only a bastard kind of guy… he was a greedy asshole, as most employees were only getting half of their correct amount, and rerouted all that money to personal account but never touch it for some reason only few can made guesses or theories.

Ritsuko guess Gendo was going to retired after the angel wars, and with another woman but no one can prove that, so the money was pull out of the account and given to the all the employees that still worked at NERV, and with also a lot of them quitting, the extra was divided among those who stayed, and also a nice donation to the Eva pilots, as some people thought they deserve it more than anymore as they did put their life on the line against the angels.

Misato is soon planning on making a collage fund for Shinji after he gets out of high school and maybe something for Asuka too, as she maybe a collage graduate with a degree but that doesn't mean there could be other things she wouldn't want to try to do.

With the bigger apartment and stuff, it doesn't help them feel better about themselves or what happen during that fight with the Golden being, and the Eva destroy themselves to save them from it.

There was still no answers of what that thing was or how it came to be and when it came to the search of the gold that lay all around, a lot of it is missing and no one has any idea of where it might have went, and the rest was collected melted down into gold bars and lock away in a vault somewhere.

Parts of the EVA were collected as well and people wasn't happy as people found it out it's not a giant robot, but more like a giant cyborg of flesh and metal put together disturbing things is the EVA's are like Angels 99.99 % of the DNA test shows so NERV was investigated even more to figure out what was going on but before Gendo kill himself he erase all file of anything, dealing with the Eva's or how they were made, but a grave yard was founded of other Eva that were fail prototypes according to Ritsuko as she testify.

Statement were taken, things were taken out of NERV even body part of young girls were founded and could not be identify it was like a living horror movie.

No one knew what was really truly happening in NERV, not Misato, Shinji, and Asuka and with Rei not in her right mind of things can't give an answer, and speaking of Rei, with the warning Ritsuko give to Misato about her, the Guardian decided to take her in and she was glad too after she saw Rei old apartment building, it was amazing it still standing and not condemn, even Rei apartment was looking more like a rundown medical clinic, with old bandages and some rusty needles, as now she questing if there was more dark secret Gendo is hiding if he put Rei in a place like that or even not someone to look after her.

The week was a crazy and no one can really say they are feel great ether, and it's hard on everyone, maybe even Asuka more as she was stuck in the apartment with the ankle brace on and the leg brace wasn't helping ether.

Working on some homework she gotten at school, some real homework with UN found out NERV change up the studying material and make it about the 2nd impacted, which a lot of people wanted to forget about it and look to a better future so they junk it and replace it with what students are supposed to be learning.

Asuka was writing about WWII and then she soon just drop her pencil as she is tired of things… everything, the lies and the secret NERV keep in the dark, the Braces she wearing, and the fact her mother soul was within unit 2, her Eva and she didn't know, even talk to Shinji about it and she found out his mother was in his and no one told them, which people may have never known about, but still it does not sit right with her, as she happy her mother could be in heaven now watching over her and stuff… but with the rest she is tired.

Looking at her ankle brace for a moment as she given a thought about something, and then she looked at her clock as the minute change as now it reads, 6:35.

With Shinji as he was listening to his SDAT player as still he likes that thing and the songs on it even having some closer after his mother killed herself to save him, and he can never forgot such a thing even feeling happy knowing his mother still loves him which made him open up more to other people.

AS he was doing his homework, a bang on his door is hear, even with his headphones it, as he took them off and hears Asuka voice saying, "Baka-Shinji, open the door!"

Shinji got up and unlock his door as he open it as was greeted by a worked up Asuka as he said, "What's up?"

Asuka grab his shirt and pull him in as she said to him, "Take me to your Dummkopf geek friend's house, now!"

Shinji is a bit freak out by this, and with the braces on her, she can still kick his ass, and the last thing he was is his ass kick by an angry girl.

(Moments later)

Shinji rush as Asuka follows him hoping to get to Kensuke house before Asuka brace alarm went off, as they rush pass shops and people as Asuka said, "Where is his house?"

"It still quite a ways out Asuka, even if we get there, it might be too late," Shinji said as he does worry for Asuka, if she get into trouble again, then she could be put in juvie for this or have an upgraded ankle brace that can't be hack they knew what Asuka is going to Kensuke house for.

"Don't tell me the odds you know it will make me want to beat them!" Asuka yelled as the two ran to Kensuke's house. Asuka grabbed her leg a bit to subside some pain as she was pushing it with this run as they ran to Kensuke's house.

"But Asuka your leg!" Shinji called as he hoped the brace can keep Asuka from messing up said leg even more. They arrived at a stop light as Asuka looked.

"Hurry which way!" Asuka called as they already screwed up by getting Asuka out when the curfew was in effect on her and the fact they already lack the EVA's might as well make their last days on Earth worth it.

"Left then take a right into the neighborhood!" Shinji called as Asuka ran to their left as Shinji followed as he was ready to pass out from the exercise.

They were soon in Kensuke's neighborhood as they ran to his house as Asuka looked at the name plates on the mail boxes before they arrived at the one labeled Aida to which Asuka jumped over the small gate as Shinji caught up just in time to open it as Asuka held her leg for a minute before she ran over to the door before she rang the doorbell just as Shinji arrived.

It wasn't long till the door opened revealing an old lady as Shinji knew this was Kensuke's grandmother. "Hello Aida-san is Kensuke in?" Shinji asked as he looked to her as she simply nodded as she was surprised Shinji came here on his own without Kensuke coaxing with an invite to come over.

"Yeah he's in the basement." She said as that was all Asuka needed to hear as Asuka ran inside surprising the old lady as Shinji offered a quick apology as the recently orphaned boy went to catch up to Asuka.

(Basement/Kensuke's workshop)

Kensuke was tinkering with a few things as he heard a quick charge downstairs as he saw Asuka and Shinji at the door. "Just so you know if this fails I'm throwing you both under the bus with me." Asuka warned basically saying if she goes down they go down with her as accomplices and accessories to the crime they were about to do.

"Got it come here." Kensuke said as Asuka went over to him as she sat down while Kensuke grabbed a mini metal wire fence of sorts as he put it around the anklet tracker.

"Ok let me guess that messes up the signal a bit right?" Asuka asked as Kensuke nodded.

"Now don't move around too much I need to be fast." Kensuke said as he went to his desk and began getting the data ready as he grabbed some stuff to put the chip in to reprogram.

It was then that the anklet began flashing red as Asuka was wide eyed as she looked at the time and saw they were running out of it. "Hurry it up!" Asuka called as the clock red 6:58 which meant the anklet was entering a warning state to inform her that she was close to curfew.

"Don't worry I got this." Kensuke said as he was ready and took the chip out and put it in the chip thing just as the clock hit 6:59. "So Devil Girl 2.0 I was hoping you and Shinji can come with me to this place later as I need to do some stuff there, once I get there you guys can take the van for a bit till I'm done." Kensuke said as the van was his grandmothers after all.

"Look the thing is going to go off just hurry it up!" Asuka yelled as Kensuke had typed away on his computer before removing the chip and putting it in the anklet as soon the clock hit 7:00 as Asuka closed her eyes tight as a loud beeping sound was heard for a moment before the light turn green as Asuka looked at it as she was shocked and amazed at this before she hugged Kensuke like a sister would her brother. Asuka then let go as she was completely shocked at this as Kensuke here was a hacker. "Ok Stooge you are now less of a Stooge then you were before." Asuka said grateful she won't have to deal with Juvie once the other EVA's and their pilots arrive.

"Thanks." Kensuke said as he looked to Asuka.

"Look I owe you one and about that ride thing you do know in Japan we need to be 18 in order to drive right?" Asuka asked as Kensuke smiled.

"Don't worry no one will notice." Kensuke said as Shinji sighed.

"Ok I guess we can go with you since Toji is a no show this time." Shinji said as Kensuke nodded before they were soon off to their planned destination.

(Scene Break Dig Sight)

*Insert Koryu Sentai Zyuranger Opening theme Radio version

Kensuke pull out a map and hand it to Shinji and said, "I wanted to check out this place, when it was going to be used as a prison camp facility for allies soldiers of the war that crash down in japan during WWII but while doing so my great grandfather may have found something but before he could do any further digging, when the bombs were drops and japan surrender, the prison camp plan was dropped and shut down, and now recently a few years back it was turn into a mining facility for Nerv of metal demands, but now with it being as it is, I thought it was a good time to check it out."

Shinji check out the map and said, "But isn't this place being investigated as well? That gold creature trail did started from here."

"Maybe, but this isn't the only time I came here, I show Toji and we watch the people go around and they are mostly looking into where the gold deposit are at which we aren't going there, which by the way, I seen Rei here sometimes for some reason. Do you guys know why?" Kensuke said as that surprise both of them, as they really never knew where Rei goes to clear her head, but it would help explain of where she goes when ether of them asks her with her relay is, 'I take a bus to somewhere.'

"I think she's just trying to figure herself out still," Shinji said as Kensuke shrugs and keep driving.

Once upon reaching their destination, parking in an area hidden from view as Kensuke said, "Hey I know I would let you guys take the van and let you guys go where ever to wanted, but can you do one more favor for me, just this once."

Asuka and Shinji thought if over as Shinji said, "Just this once I guess it can't be too hard."

Asuka growl a bit and said, "Fine, you help me with my ankle brace and letting us take the Van to go wherever we want, I'll do this this one time and that's it."

Kensuke smile as he said, "Thanks Shinji, Devil 2.0."

All of them got out and walk to the back of the Van as Kensuke pull out a huge metal case that was a bit heavy for him to get it out, but Shinji given him a hand and carry it, with Asuka doing what she can, by holding the side of it.

(With Toji)

Toji was sitting in an old train station as he was on a long chair with a soda in a cup holder as well as a few relaxing tools as in his hands were binoculars. Toji took the Binoculars and saw Rei there on top of a high point as it kind of made her look to be in a karate movie but the problem was she was still in her school uniform. But it seems she had added a bit of yellow to it as on her hands were what looked like Yellow fingerless gloves as her hair had a yellow bow on it.

Toji was impressed how Rei can stand out there for hours on end but he was kind of worried she might actually decide to jump and end it all. Toji heard what happened and people have been arguing about getting the Hell out of Tokyo 3 to avoid Dodge. Toji put the binoculars down as he was going to check on her in the next five or ten minutes as he reached next to him and pulled out a bag of Doritos and dug in. Toji always came here with Kensuke mainly to make sure he doesn't end up blowing them up sky high since their little stunt at school caused them to be in Saturday School.

Of course Toji knew he was in just as much trouble after his old man and grandfather found out. Though his dad was busy with work while his Grandfather was keeping an eye on his little sister Sakura. That thought of Sakura's condition made Toji worried as he feared that Sakura was only going to get worse as it actually made him afraid to go to bed at times. Toji ate his Doritos as he made sure to watch for any trouble like Kensuke talking Asuka into helping him or some security as he may be on an old train stop but it was still in the restricted area even though NERV and the UN were focusing on the Gold Deposit areas to see if the creature was spawned from an Angel.

(With Rei)

Rei knew Toji was watching her as she came out here every day after school and just roamed for hours on end much like how Shinji did after the 4th Angel. Rei will say that she is in fact lost inwardly as she has lost her purpose, Unit 1 was gone and Gendo has met his end by his own hand and worst part was he took Adam down with him. Now Rei was just a doll cut from her strings and knew not where to go or what she should due. Maya after the battle had told Rei she could sort of reinvent herself try different things to see if she likes it as Rei looked down to the bags she brought with her as personally she liked the gloves but wasn't fond of the hair pieces so she opened the bags and took out a black and yellow hoodie before putting it on. Once it was on Rei looked herself over and had to admit she liked this as she then took a yellow beanie from her bag and it on as Rei then saw a small pond of water and looked herself over.

Rei had to admit she liked how she currently looked but personally she still felt off and different then what she was used to. She felt that it was still incomplete somehow as Rei would probably see Dr. Akagi, Maya Ibuki, and Major Katsuragi later about what else she could use to make herself more unique. Though as of now Rei had found she had two favorite colors, blue and Yellow thus far possibly due to the fact her EVA had been both of those colors at one point or another. Rei stepped back onto the rock as she continued looking out to the distance as she had been finding herself for the time being as she wanted to learn what else made her unique.

(Back with the trio later)

The sun was starting to set as Asuka was sort of giddy that she has yet to be busted by the anklet. Kensuke of course was enjoying this time as he smiled a bit. "So I used to come out here with my dad all the time we'd look around find some stuff, you know the normal stuff. We try and focus on WWII and WWI areas that survived 2nd Impact it was fun before he got deployed and all." Kensuke said as he looked to Asuka. "So how did you sneak the cow into the school anyway?" Kensuke asked as Asuka growled.

"You have no proof that I did it!" Asuka countered as Shinji and Kensuke looked to her skeptically with squinted eyes.

"Other than the fact Hikari ruined your alibi, the two girls, and some of the upperclassmen accounts on it, and most of all Bulk and Skull being their helping with said prank after they fucked it up by tripping the alarms?" Kensuke said as Asuka glared at Kensuke before growling.

"Ok alright I helped with it but those assholes kept saying of how if they pull this off they'd be legends and the most popular kids ever to roam the school, I did it and the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb fucked it up when they tripped the silent alarm when we all specifically told them not to break anything that can trip an alarm which means EVERYTHING!" Asuka yelled as Shinji was surprised.

"Asuka did you admit you gave in to peer pressure?" Shinji asked to which she responded by hitting him upside the head.

"Shut up." Asuka said as she had officially had the worst day ever the morning after the Cow in the school prank. Worst part was the cow didn't stay in the school when Asuka who had drove off in the leader's car caught sight of that same cow eating the lawn outside. What made it worse was when Asuka was able to ditch the cops she got hit by a garbage truck and crashed into other cars before she flipped and busted up her leg pretty bad.

"Ok then here we are." Kensuke said as they arrived to a large wall area as they dropped the large metal box. "Well if you guys want to stay and help then go ahead but if you want to drive around in my grandmothers van go right ahead. Sure the laws said that you have to be 18 years or older to drive but my grandmother isn't all there in the head at times and some laws have been leeway since I heard two of our classmates ended up married after a drunken night thanks to the lesser restraints on marriage laws in Japan." Kensuke said as Second Impact did do a real number on the world to cause this hence why many teens and adults try to be careful with their drinking habits.

"Yea..." Asuka said before clapping her hands together. "Well I'll leave you to it I'm going to enjoy my freedom for as long as it lasts so I'll catch you guys later." Asuka said as she walked off as Shinji looked.

"Hey wait for me!" Shinji called as it may be rude but if the locker incident with Toji and Kensuke were anything to go by Shinji wanted to be away from any possible destruction that was to come.

"Um ok see you guys I guess." Kensuke said as he got to work with what he came here to do.

(Shinji and Asuka)

The two walk down the path to the Van enjoying the silent a bit, and then Asuka leg started acting up, as she stop and hold at it as she took a breath trying to push the pain in the back of her mind.

Shinji walk close to her and said, "IF your leg is bothering you… let sit down and take a small break, as we have been on the go for a while."

Asuka breathe a bit and said, "Fine." As she to move on her legs, she wrench to the pain and about to fall down until Shinji caught her and put her arm around his neck and said, "Don't overdo it."

Asuka gave a small blush and said, "Whatever baka." Shinji help her to some to the rocks on the side which gave them a view to look at over Tokyo-3.

Seeing the lights, of cars or trucks driving on the road, seeing life still going on, even the stars in the sky help give it a peaceful feel to it as Shinji said, "Its nice out here… almost like the spot Misato took me too and see the city rise up from the ground."

Asuka looked over it and just turn away letting a breath out through her nose as it she didn't care of the site as Shinji turn to her and said, "What's wrong?"

"What wrong? Everything. Our EVAs are gone, the commander killed himself, and the angels are still out there, along with whatever made that…. Golden bitch thing, and look at us, we're… we're-

"Normal?" Shinji said as Asuka look to him as he said, "We don't have to fight anymore, we can live our lives as we want." "Yea, but for how long, those other Eva are going to take weeks to get here, and finding pilots that can work them might take months or years which we don't have, for all we know the next angel might be here tomorrow or the day after… Let face it we're already dead, just waiting for the clock to count down."

Shinji blink to her and look down and said, "Sorry."

Asuka stay quiet for a bit and then she said, "Don't be." Shinji look back up at her as she went on saying, "We maybe dead tomorrow… but before we do, at least lets live a little, do something we never done before, maybe run away and see the world, I never been to Rome in my life."

Shinji looked to her and said, "Let's do it?" Asuka look to Shinji for a moment and said, "What?"

"Let's run away, get out of this city and see the world like you said? I mean it does sound fun… and I always do want to see a lot of things, like the Great Wall, the Grand Canyon, maybe even Hollywood if it's still standing after the 2nd impacted."

Asuka smirk to him as it seem to her the 3rd chi-… Shinji can live a little too and have fun. Slowly move her hands closer to his and said, "We might not have a lot of money to travel with, or a car to drive off anywhere too go to."

Shinji turn to her and said, "We may or may not… but that doesn't mean we can't try." Asuka smile and said, "Yea… when does anything ever stop us before."

Shinji smile as he said, "Yea." Laying his hand down as his side but his right hand touch's the top of Asuka left hand, and soon enough relies what his hand was touching as he pull away and said, "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Asuka said as it seem there are things that a never really change for someone… but would not have it any other way.

(Kensuke)

The military Otaku, pyrotechnic nut job setting up explosive in the rock wall as he checking the see the wires are holding well as it seem they are as he smile as he maybe going to discover what his great grandfather had try to find before.

Once Kensuke was ready he got to what he hoped was a safe enough distance as he smiled as this might get him into some huge trouble if he got caught, but the gain outweigh the risks... as long as no one got hurt. "Ok fire in the hole." Kensuke said as he pulled the switch but nothing happened as he was confused. "Wait what?" He asked before trying again as he looked at the wires and picked one up. "Maybe I wired it in wrong." Kensuke said before he put the wire in causing a spark in turn causing the wall to instantly explode in a very loud explosion as Kensuke was knocked back by the force.

(With Asuka and Shinji)

The two jumped up when they heard the explosion as they looked to the city and saw it was ok before one thought came to them. "Kensuke." They both said before they both began to the path back to Kensuke to see what damaged he had caused.

(With Toji)

Toji had finished his Dorito's and Soda when he heard the explosion as he crushed and dropped his soda causing its remaining contents to spill out as he shot up. "The Hell?" He asked as he knew only one person who may have been behind that. "Please tell me that idiot didn't find other people to bring him here." Toji said as he jumped off the small building and running torts where the sound had come from disregarding Rei who looked to have heard the explosion as well.

(With Rei)

Rei heard the explosion as she was surprised by it as she looked to where it came from and from her vantage point saw the smoke rising from the spot where it had happened even with the night as it was kind of hard to miss. Rei quickly began running to where it came from as she was hoping someone was ok, of course this was her still trying to discover herself but she hoped Shinji and Asuka weren't involved somehow but after that cow incident with Asuka Rei found the odds weren't in the Second Childs favor.

(Back with Kensuke)

Shinji and Asuka ran in as they looked for Kensuke as Asuka was looking pissed. "That stooge whatever respect I gained for him he lost it and then some!" Asuka roared as they couldn't leave him alone for a full 15 minutes before he caused this.

"Kensuke!" Shinji called as he looked around for Kensuke.

"Stooge answer or just moan we'll hear you!" Asuka called as she helped Shinji look for Kensuke.

It was soon coughing was heard as they looked and found Kensuke on the ground and luckily uninjured as the two ran over to him. "Kensuke are you ok?" Shinji asked as he helped Kensuke up.

"Yeah." Kensuke said as he coughed a bit.

"Ok how many fingers am I holding?" Shinji asked holding two fingers up.

"Two." Kensuke said as Asuka nodded.

"Good." Asuka said before punching him in the face as Shinji found Kensuke's glasses. "Are you fucking stupid the lockers were one thing but this is a whole new level of stupid!" Asuka called as she glared at Kensuke who was holding his face in pain.

"Asuka calm down no one was hurt." Shinji said trying to defuse the situation just before a new voice was heard.

"Hey I heard the explosion here what did Kensuke do this time!" Toji called as he looked to the damage done by Kensuke's little science experiment.

"Ask him if you haven't seen the rocks scattered everywhere." Asuka said pointing to Kensuke.

"Please tell me he didn't have C4 because if he did we're all going to be in trouble." Toji said as he helped Kensuke up as Shinji returned the boys glasses to him.

"Ikari-San Soryu-san!" Rei's voice was heard as she was atop a hill area as everyone was surprised.

"Wait Rei's here too?" Asuka asked a she was shocked to see her here.

"Suzuhara-san and Aida-san don't you four know this area is restricted?" Rei asked as she looked to the distance. "No doubt security will be here soon." Rei said as Asuka glared.

"Oh yeah Wonder Girl then what's your excuse!" Asuka called as she pointed to Rei who was silent as Asuka didn't really pay much attention to Rei's wardrobe modification as now the girl had switched out her shoes with boots as she had the bags carrying the shoes with her.

"Yeah I just saw here not too long ago doing some sort of karate movie henshin thing!" Toji called as Kensuke and Shinji noticed the smoke clearing as there was something behind the wall.

"That is irrelevant right now we should escape while we still have the opening." Rei argued as Kensuke spoke.

"Uh guys." Kensuke began as Asuka glared.

"Oh year then what about the fact you just so happened to be here with the Second Stooge and not get caught!" Asuka yelled as Shinji spoke.

"Um guys." Shinji continued as Toji countered.

"Hey I wasn't even in the restricted part like Rei was just a few feet away from it so if anything you and Ayanami are the guilty ones!" Toji yelled as Kensuke and Shinji were ignored.

"Oh don't get technical and point fingers Stooge and Wonder Girl!" Asuka yelled as Kensuke had enough.

"MOOOOOOO!" Kensuke yelled as that caught everyone's attention.

"Thank you Kensuke, guys you probably need to look at the wall Kensuke blew up." Shinji said pointing as said wall as everyone was surprised as Rei came down to see as her eyes widened ever so slightly.

Something no one would see every day as inside was crystal like wall, as Kensuke started to say, "This is amazing."

Shinji came up to it and touch it, and it was cool but not cold like ice, so he can say it was pure crystal wall and said, "Its real."

Kensuke walk up to it and said, "This is so awesome, I mean crystalize like this would take hundreds of year, thousands, or a millions or a billions years to form! And without being disturbed as well."

Shinji saw a weird color inside the crystal and it was very close to the surface as he said, "Hey Kensuke, you brought a light or something?"

Kensuke took a moment and said, "Yea. Hold on!" Rush to his trunk of stuff and pull out a few flashlights, as he turn them on and they show to work, rushing back and hand one to Shinji as he and Shinji shine the lights into the crystal and saw a flexion of colors of red, blue, pink, yellow and… silver or a black something.

Toji came up as did Rei and Asuka as they Devil 2.0 said, "What the heck are those?"

Toji had a thought as he went to Kensuke trunk and look throw it and found what he was looking for, as he pull out a small pickaxe before rushing back and started hacking at the crystal wall to get those things out as Kensuke said, "What are you doing? You can't just break it!"

Toji wasn't listen as he got the first color thing out, as he pull it and saw it was some sort of black crystal coin things with a silver lining around it.

Toji didn't stop there as he hack away at the crystal wall as Kensuke was crying at this as he was on his knees aw Toji keep going and then a blue crystal coin fell before him as he looked at it before grabbing at it, breaking off the extra crystal wall pieces.

Next was yellow as it fell beside Rei feet before she picked it up, then Pink at Asuka feet before she pick it up, then lastly red as Shinji kneel down and picked it up as he looks at it.

Everyone was holding a crystal coin thing they never seen before, as Kensuke had no idea what they were, even Asuka has no idea and she went to college. Rei looked at the yellow coin and for some reason sense great power within it.

Shinji shine a light through it and saw some sort of design marking in it but could not tell what it was as he shift it around and get a good look at it as it flash red for a moment, but didn't of it as he thought it was the light of the flash light reflecting off of it.

Toji had a thought as he said, "How much do you think these are worth?"

"I would not hold your breath of any zero after the first number Stooge," Asuka said as the coins are nice looking, but what they are just crystal, fancy crystal you can find, buy, or make (Synthetic crystal).

An alarm is heard as everyone turn as they relies how deep in trouble they going to be in if they are caught as Shinji said, "We need to move."

Everyone broke off in different direction as shit started to happen As the trio that came in the van ran back to it as Kensuke trips over his trunks of stuff, he was about to grab it until Asuka said, "Leave it baka!"

"But all my stuff!" Kensuke said as he cry out as most of the stuff was his great grandfathers but Shinji pull him along and said, "We can try and get it back later, but right now we need to go!"

Kensuke is heartbroken but he understands as he left his stuff behind and ran with the duo.

Shinji quickly jump into the driver seat as it was left open and he open the side door to let Asuka and Kensuke jump in before Shinji start it, put it in gear, and put the pedal to the metal and drive out, thank goodness of Misato given them driving lessons so when they do a driving test to get their license, it would be easy enough to do so.

As Shinji drive down the road Kensuke said, "Hey what about Toji and Rei?"

"Forget about them, they could be fine on their own," Asuka said but for Shinji being the kind hearted person he is, when they reach the gated area, he did a U-turn and face the gate before ramming it as Asuka said/yell in panic, "What hell are you doing Shinji-baka!"

Kensuke scream out in fright as they crash through the gate breaking it and Shinji hopes to get the others before security or any other catch them, thank goodness the S2 are temporarily disband at this time with Nerv under investigation still.

"This is the most idiotic thing you could ever do!" Asuka said as she never knew Shinji is this daring, maybe even more so than her, and she try to put a cow in someone else's school or at least tried too.

Shinji saw two carts in front of them as they drove pass the trio in the van, quickly turn around and give them a chase.

Shinji did his best to avoid them, even taking a few pages from Misato driving style as he said, "Hang on to something."

Both Asuka and Kensuke reach for their 'oh shit Handles' before Shinji took a sharp turn as the van skid across the ground for a moment but keep on its wheel while the cars flip over.

Shinji drove for a bit as he sees Rei up ahead as he said to his friend, "Take the wheel Kensuke!"

"What?!" the nerd guy said as Shinji unbuckled and clime to the back as Kensuke took the wheel and got into the seat as Shinji join Asuka in the back as she said, "what do you think you're doing?" "Helping!" Shinji said as he reach for the slide door handle.

Shinji opens the slide door as it Kensuke said, "Why does it say the door is open?" "Because it is baka!" Asuka said as she really held onto her 'oh shit handle' tightly.

Rei saw the van coming near her as she see the slide door open and Shinji there reaching out his hand to her, she quickly ran to it and reach for his hand, grab on and got pulled in before the door was shut.

"Ok we got wonder girl now let's get out of here!" Asuka yelled as Shinji and Kensuke looked out the window for Toji.

"What about Toji!" Kensuke called as they tried to get away.

"Forget about him if we can't find him before we're out of here he's on his own!" Asuka called as Rei looked around slightly frantic.

"We should be careful we're underage in Japanese laws so if we're caught we'll have heavy punishment awaiting us." Rei said as Asuka looked annoyed.

"Yeah why do you think we're driving fast Wonder Girl?" Asuka called her voice dripping with sarcasm as Kensuke drove like a mad man.

"Look there's Toji!" Shinji called point up as they saw Toji running down a high point as there was no way for them to drive up to him to pick him up.

(With Toji)

Toji saw the van driving by as he caught a glimpse of the window and inside it saw Kensuke driving with Shinji in the back seat. Toji wasn't smart but even he knew he had to time this right as they were heading torts the train tracks. "Ok here goes nothing." Toji said as he picked up speed and once he was ready he jumped to the Van praying real hard he was lucky enough to land on it.

Toji landed on the van as he saw he made a bit of a dent on it as right now he was more worried about escaping then noticing that.

(Inside the Van)

The four saw the ceiling cave in a bit as they saw a hand hit the window from above as Toji looked inside. "Let me in let me in!" Toji called as Shinji quickly opened the door as he and Rei pulled in Kensuke. "Thank you." Toji said as he took a seat as Shinji closed the door.

Shinji then went to Kensuke as they had to escape now before they got caught and most likely arrested. "Drive to the train tracks!" Shinji called as that was their closest escape route as lucky for them it wasn't the bullet train tracks.

"Got it!" Kensuke said as they drove off to the train tracks with Security Cars close behind them.

That was when they saw a Train approaching as Rei saw this. "There is a train approaching we won't make it!" Rei said as they away before Shinji cut in.

"Well it's too late to turn around!" Shinji called as Asuka looked.

"Ok security and possibly juvie or train tracks and possibly getting hit by a train..." Asuka began as she looked around and at the Train. "Well we're all probably dead either way so RUN THE TRAIN!" Asuka yelled as Kensuke gulped at this as he floored it while praying to every God imaginable that he would live.

Kensuke ran the train as right now they were almost upon it as those of faith were saying their final prayers and were ready to meet their maker as soon they drove the tracks. It looked ok like they were going to make it in time but as they drove they soon regretted it as they were then hit by the train and hit hard as everyone was wide eyed at this as they quickly blacked out from the force of the hit as even when they blacked out they held no illusion that they were going to survive this or at least walk out unscathed as this might very well be the end.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey well here you guys go and before you ask yes I know the Movie is still in theaters but hay no skin off my bones. Anyway hope to see you all next time so leave a review and until next time ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers

ESKK: Heads up I may have ended up with a short chapter… that is all leave a review before you leave.

(Start Chapter 2 Aida Residence)

Kensuke woke up and shot up quickly grabbing himself after flailing his arms around as he found himself in his bedroom which was odd. "Am I dead?" Kensuke said as he got up and looked around wondering how he even got home.

"Kensuke! Wake up already you'll be late for school!" Kensuke's grandmother called from upstairs as Kensuke looked.

"Alright baa-chan!" Kensuke called as he went to the metal cabinet where he kept most of his stuff so he can get ready but when he grabbed the handle he was wide eyed when he ripped the door off its hinges as it was freaking out a bit knowing that cost money to get. Kensuke quickly tried to put it back in a panic as he knew he was quiet possibly going to get in trouble for this. When Kensuke saw it wasn't going back on be made it look like the door was closed after grabbing his things as he was amazed before looking at his hands.

"Ok... I'm stronger than before." Kensuke said wondering if he had heat vision and x-ray vision also.

(Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu Apartment)

Shinji woke up as he looked around confused as he was surprised at finding himself at home as he looked around his room and found Penpen sleeping on his bed no doubt the Warm Water Penguin was exhausted for some reason as it looked like Penpen was trying to appease some stronger animal. Shinji walked over to his bed side table and saw the Red Coin from last night as he swore that thing wasn't there before. Shinji then began grabbing his things as he had to get ready for the day wondering what had happened last night since he remembered that his 'genius,' plan was to run a train which didn't end well.

Once Shinji was in the bathroom to his shock he saw the red coin was there as well as he took off his shirt and saw he now had muscles as he swore he might actually look like a teen girls wet dream come true. Shinji turned on the water and rinsed his face hoping that this was some sort of dream and that he was actually dead right now as once he did the image didn't change as he then put his hands on the sink. When he did to Shinji's shock the sing broke as Shinji nearly fell torts the part that broke as he yelped a bit wondering where this new found strength come from.

"Ok this doesn't happen every day." Shinji said as he looked at his hand in confusions wondering what just happened.

(With Asuka)

Asuka was already up getting ready for the day when she noticed on the floor was her leg brace and the tracker both of which were broken as Misato had originally got this to keep her out of trouble. Asuka looked to her leg and pushed down where the brace originally was and felt no pain what so, ever as Asuka soon got an alert on her phone. Asuka grabbed it and saw it was some girls from the Cow Incident as she wondered how they even got her number as they sent her pictures of them giving her the middle finger while calling her a piece of shit with a shit pile emoticon.

Asuka was lucky she had two smart phones for such a thing as in her anger she ended up crushing the phone as Asuka was reminded of how she punches said girls boyfriend and knocked out a tooth as when Asuka crushed her phone she was shocked at her strength. Asuka then smirked and grabbed her second Smart Phone before taking a picture of the destroyed one before sending a text to the girl with a warning for her to stop messing with her or she would end up like said phone.

(Scene Break at School)

Kensuke arrived as he was getting his shoes switched out at his locker as once again he was in his uniform as he wondered what was going on with him. He switched his shoes as the school seemed to have gotten these replaced in not time as everyone was whispering of how the Angel was actually late due to the fact the Angels normally appear within one month of each other. As Kensuke was done with his shoes to familiar bullies came out as it was none other than the schools pair of morons/bullies Bulk and Skull.

(ESKK: For some reason I can already hear Bulk and Skulls theme song in the background.)

"Hello geek!" Bulk said as skull laugh and said, "Geek he-he!"

"What do you guy want?" Kensuke said as the last thing he wanted were these guys are as skull step up as he grab the military otaku hand as he said, "Sense it seem little miss devil is mostly protecting her boyfriend, and sense we can't get to him, how about his friend, which is you, and we can mess with him still by breaking your wrist!"

AS skull tries to break it but when he tries too, no bones were snap as he keep trying but Kensuke wrist would not break as he not even trying at all as Skull groin in frustration as bulk said, "Move aside and let me take a whack at him!"

Bulk got up and close to the nerd guy as he head-butt Kensuke as hard as he can, only to bounce back from it and look daze before fall backward on the ground.

Skull is wide eye to this as he just see his friend laying on the ground out cold and maybe have a concussion as he went down and slapping his face a bit as he said, "Bulk… bulk wake up. What the matter?"

Kensuke walk close to skull as the shadow cover him, Skull turn around and look up as him as the light reflected in his glasses not showing any emotion, or at least blocking the site of concern in his eyes.

Skull just freak out as he just grab bulk by his arms and drag him along the hall as people move out of the way for it, and other people look to Kensuke with a surprise look on their faces before they clap and cheer for the guy to a surprise to him as he thought, 'Didn't see this coming… but who's complaining?'

Smile at this as people surround him patted his back and now he got popular in less than 10 seconds which is a new record for anyone.

(Later at lunch)

Kensuke was in the lunch room with a bunch of people surrounding him as he started to tell a fault story of what happen between him and the two dum-dums.

"And I said, "you mess with my friends, I do something", and then he said, "I like to see you try," and then did the first thing that came to mind was…" Kensuke give a pause for Dramatic effect as he then said, "Slam my head into his."

Everyone was like 'Whoa' and stuff and then Asuka came up and said with an unhappy tone (when doesn't she sound happy most of the time?), "Hey stooge baka, me and Shinji need to talk to you now."

People started talking as they wonder what she meaning with her tone of voice, as Kensuke gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well better see what my friend need me for. Talk to you guys later."

Got off his seat and follow Asuka to where she went as they went to the food line as Shinji was standing there as Asuka join him and then Kensuke join a few moments later as he said, "What's up you two?"

"Have you been feeling different recently?" Shinji asked as Kensuke said, "Feel differently?"

"Yea, like super strong, not hurt or injured lately?" Asuka said as Kensuke nods his head and said, "Well, I guess so, but what cause it?"

Shinji pull out the red coin and lay it on the counter and said, "I think it has to do with these."

Asuka and Kensuke pull out theirs and lay them next to each other as things didn't become weird until they found those coins.

"If these coins are connected, should we get Toji and Rei to join us?" Kensuke asked as Asuka said, "I can't find wonder girl anywhere, I think she enjoying lunch somewhere else."

"Toji skip today, but a good chance be maybe back at the site, which we might be going back too as well," Shinji said as this is too weird even for him and he does want some answers of what is happening.

Soon enough as the three coins started to act weird as they vibrated and levitated up a bit before all three of them slam their hands against them and then a red glow from under them as Shinji said, "The counter is boiling hot today."

Soon after he said that, all the food, drinks, and the gravy stuff started to boil, exploded in people faces being cover in hot food and liquids as the trip saw this, they quickly remove the coins from the counter and place them in their pockets as Asuka said, "We're going back definitely."

Kensuke and Shinji nodded as all three of them walked away and someone started to whistle trying to not look guilty.

(After school on the road to the site)

Today was Misato crash day, as she drank one too many beers she in a beer induced coma for the day, so the trio borrow her car for the day without her knowing, as they slip away and went back.

Shinji behind the wheel as he knew the car well better than Asuka as she did want to ride up front with the alcoholic woman behind the wheel.

Driving by the Van they drove in the other day as to show it did crash, and yet somehow they are okay, but for what reason, they wanted to find out more of how.

(Back at the site)

The trio arrived as they found Toji there before them rummaging through the wall hoping to find something of value. Toji saw them as he held the pick axe from yesterday as he looked to them. "Whatever you guys are here for I already called dibs!" Toji called as he busted upon another rock looking for something.

"Toji stop for a minute we're kind of having a freak out moment." Shinji said as he pulled out the coin as Toji looked as Asuka and Kensuke pulled out similar ones.

"And it involves these coins right?" Toji asked as he pulled out the black coin. When they saw this everyone nodded as they got it. "Good I wasn't the only one." Toji said before someone else was heard.

"It appears we had similar thoughts." Came a voice from the ledge as Rei looked at them as Shinji and Asuka finally took notice to her wardrobe change as well as how her hair now held yellow highlights in them.

"Hey Ayanami been leaping any building recently!" Toji called as Rei simply turned around and started running.

"Ok Shinji Wonder girl is turning into a more obvious you!" Asuka called as Toji smirked. "Get back here!" Asuka roared as she jumped up pretty high to her shock as she grabbed the mountain side. Asuka was surprised before she began climbing up to get to Rei.

"I got them!" Toji called as he jumped higher and landed on the ledge before he began to give chase to Rei just as Asuka arrived.

"Ok that's nuts." Kensuke said as Shinji was surprised.

"Well here goes nothing." Shinji said before he jumped high to the ledge with Kensuke close behind as they began to chase after Rei.

As they ran the three EVA pilots and two friends noticed quickly that they were not only stronger but faster as well as they chased after Rei who seemed to be on the run.

Shinji found his speed and durability was better now as the distance he ran should have tired him out by now as they chased after Rei. They soon got to a chasm as Rei stopped as Shinji caught up.

"Rei wait just stop for a moment we were all there when Kensuke found those coins maybe we can figure this out together." Shinji said as Rei looked at Shinji.

"We are we're trying to learn the limits of these abilities are we not?" Rei asked as that surprised everyone just before Rei jumped the chasm with an incredible show of power as she not oy jumped but she made the jump that should have been suicide.

"Ok if our now crazy Ayanami classmate can do that so can I." Toji said before charging forward with a yell as he jumped and also made the jump ad Asuka and Shinji were shocked.

"Ok this is getting insane and we might as well be dead or something." Shinji said as Asuka looked and smirked.

"Race you to the other side." Asuka said before running as Shinji quickly followed.

"Guy's stop this is not safe!" Kensuke called as his two classmates made the jump as well.

Both of them made it to the other side, as Asuka landed safely on the ground as she did many Speed Bounds in collage before coming to japan and fight angel in the Eva, With Shinji not so much as he landed and crash into the ground, bit his inner cheek a bit hard and he bleed a bit, as Asuka said, "You alright?"

Shinji spit out he blood and lick around in his mouth and it seem the bit healed quickly as he said, "Yea, surprisingly.

Getting back up and turn around to see Kensuke hasn't jump yet as he said, "Kensuke, you alright?"

"Not that much," The nerd guy said as the jock guy came over and said, "Come on Kensuke, it's a piece of cake, right?"

"No!" Kensuke said as he felt nerves and feel the pressure as he never done anything like this before as almost everyone is cheering him on to jump over, at least some of them, with Asuka saying, 'Jump over you chicken!'

Kensuke still didn't know what to do as Shinji said to him, "Kensuke… you can make it, just run and jump."

Kensuke took a moment as he said, "Run and jump? Yea that sound simple."

"Come on, don't make me jump back over and throw your sorry ass over here," Asuka said as Kensuke said now scared of he doesn't do, Asuka would most likely do it.

Kensuke took a breath as he went back a bit to get a running start, before running as fast as he could before leaping off and flew in the air for the moment before coming to the other side, but not as safely as he landed on the edge, as Kensuke grab hold of the ground before everyone freak out for a the moment until he said, "Wait… I got it, I'm good."

Picking himself up from the edge and step up as Toji said, "Nice leap there."

"Thanks, I was afraid I wasn't going make I-IIIT!" Kensuke said as he trip on a rock somehow and move back his arms, which throw his body weight back and made him fall backwards into the ditch below.

AS Everyone ran at to grab but they were too far away and they were too late as Shinji and Asuka yell out, "Kensuke/stooge!"

"Kensuke!" Shinji called as Rei ran over hoping to see or hear Kensuke down there somehow.

"Aida-san!" Rei called as she hoped Kensuke would answer.

Shinji walked a bit a way as he put his hand on his head while Asuka was doing similar as she was worried. She got the tracker off her ankle and now she may actually go to prison if Kensuke is dead or hurt. Plus how was she going to explain this crazy shit if he is dead. Shinji was more worried about Kensuke as he really hoped Kensuke was ok but it was dark at the bottom of the ditch and they couldn't see a thing which showed how deep it is.

"Should we call someone?" Toji asked as he honestly didn't want to be in prison for letting his friend die like that.

"GUYS!" Came Kensuke's voice as everyone but Rei looked to the bottom of the ledge as they tried to find him. "I'm ok! You guys gotta see this!" Kensuke called as Shinji and Asuka were surprised as a fall from this height should have been fatal.

"We may be pushing upon our limitations here." Rei said as Toji looked down.

"Well if Kensuke was able to survive this lets see what's at the bottom." Toji said before he let out a fun yell and jumped down as Shinji looked down for a minute.

"Asuka um grab Rei and meet us down there." Shinji said as he gulped and jumped down as he screamed in fright more than fun as Asuka saw Rei had a bag with her and got an idea to outsmart Rei who looked ready to run off again.

"Hey Wonder Girl do you have any water on you, I'm thirsty here all that running, climbing, and jumping dehydrated me a bit." Asuka said as Rei simply nodded and pulled out a water bottle from her bag as Asuka took it and drank from it before closing it. "Thanks... and sorry about this." Asuka as she returned the Water bottle and grabbed Rei before she jumped down with her to the ditch as Rei was wide eyed as Asuka was surprised she actually outsmarted Rei.

Its official Asuka may have dies and gone to Purgatory or Hell because not only was Shinji being more daring but she outsmarted Rei Ayanami. As they fell the two landed in a pool of water as the water was strange as it seemed to glow a bit while also as everyone but Rei was laughing because they survived this fall as Rei looked around and swam a bit as Shinji was actually swimming.

"See Shinji told you swimming lessons from me would pay off." Asuka said as she gave Shinji swimming lessons ever since their EVA's were destroyed. Asuka did it at the time to distract herself from the fact her mother... sacrificed herself and no doubt Shinji took to it for a similar reason.

"Yeah." Shinji said as everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Uh guys." Kensuke said as he noticed something up with the water.

"Wow check this out." Shinji said as he saw it as well.

"It appears when we landed in this water with the coins we had begun to glow." Rei said as she saw she was Yellow.

"Wow I'm blue not my favorite color but still cool." Kensuke said as Asuka looked.

"Ok why am I pink I hate Pink... I mean I'll wear a pink shirt at most for breast cancer awareness but I didn't want to glow Pink." Asuka complained as she looked at the water.

"Um Asuka don't get pissed but I'm red." Shinji said knowing that Red was Asuka's favorite Color.

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Asuka yelled as Toji laughed a bit.

"Hey guys check this out I'm black." Toji said as Rei looked at this.

"No you are not your skin tone shows you are a tan color but not the color of an African that many in the States refer to as Black." Rei said as Asuka laughed a bit.

"Oh Stooge got dissed by Wonder Girl." Asuka laughed as Toji laughed also as that was a good one from Rei who looked confused.

"Did I misinterpret what he stated?" Rei said as she finally noticed the black around Toji in the water.

Kensuke then dived under and saw something weird in it as this was confusing before he rose back up. "Hey guys theirs' something down there." Kensuke said as he looked to his classmates and two friends. "Follow me." Kensuke said before everyone figured they might as well see where this rabbit hole takes them and dived in after Kensuke as they followed close after him.

They swam for a bit until they came across to their shock their own reflection as this was very surprising for everyone as they saw it ripped which shouldn't be possible since the top of the water was behind them. They each reached to the rippling surface and put their hands through after a few tests and looked at their returned hands once they pulled back as they saw their hands hadn't changed at all.

Shinji poked it and found that it rippled like he poked the top of a cup of water as they each then began diving in and found themselves in a cavern with air as this was surprising for all of them. "Where are we?" Shinji asked as they now all surfaced.

"A very fucked up Cavern." Asuka said as she saw this and wondered what was going on.

Kensuke soon noticed something as he looked to the others in panic. "Guy's I'm slipping gravity works here!" Kensuke called before he fell out of the water as everyone soon followed close behind as they landed inside the cavern floor.

Shinji groaned a bit as he got up a bit. "Is everyone ok?" Shinji asked as Asuka got up second.

"Yeah if anyone talks or says ow we're probably ok." Asuka said as Rei was the first to speak.

"I am well." Rei said in her monotone voice as she got up.

"Ow." Toji said as he got up while Kensuke grabbed his glasses.

"Ok we're good." Kensuke said as everyone got up.

"So is there a way out?" Toji asked as Asuka looked around.

"Well that's assuming the way in is out of the question I say let's look around." Asuka said as Shinji took out his smart phone and activated its flashlight function and began while Kensuke took out and actual flashlight and turned in on.

The group began walking deeper into the cave system as they were wondering where they were before they came to a large cavern which what it held shocked them to no end. "Oh... my God." Asuka said as they saw to their shock an Alien Ship as the rocks seemed to have grown around it.

"This vessel must have been here for millions of years the rocks had formed all around it." Rei said as this was incredible for them as they all approached it.

"Ok if the Angel Wars taught me anything is that you don't trust Alien stuff instantly, and that's assuming the Angels are Aliens." Asuka said as for all they know the Aliens may have been on Earth long before or just as long as humans.

It was then Shinji heard thing ringing sound as his coin glowed before he pulled it out and saw it was responding to this place, like this was the coins home. "Uh guys look at this." Shinji said as everyone looked at the red coin before they heard the door behind them open as they looked and saw this.

"Well... looks like we're expected." Asuka said as Rei was nervous as well.

"We should exercise caution I believe the Extra Terrestrial Movies have informed us that not all Alien life are peaceful." Rei said as everyone looked at her confusingly. "I had viewed them with Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi when they first arrived at NERV." Rei explained herself as that sounded very much like Misato to Shinji and Asuka.

The two began climbing the steps as Shinji looked behind him and swore for a minute this place seemed to have been modified recently, very recently as he was on edge a little. Shinji began climbing some more as two female forms appeared similar to holograms as they seemed surprised for some reason before the vanished again.

(Inside the Ship)

Once they were inside the ship they pointed the lights around as Toji was shocked at this. "Holy Shi." Toji began but Shinji cut him off by shushing him. "What you think there's evil aliens in here?" Toji asked but Shinji shushed him again.

"Do you think there's friendly aliens in here?" Asuka countered quietly as Shinji looked.

"But this is so cool guys I mean we're inside an actual Alien Space Ship." Kensuke said as he was amazed by all of this.

"Is this even real?" Asuka asked as she looked around.

"I appears so since it is impossible for anyone to have the exact same dream at the exact same moment without extreme circumstances at work." Rei said as she looked around herself staying close to Asuka.

"We're going to be famous!" Toji called as if they can get people here just imagine the money they would get.

But Shinji quickly shushed him as he had heard something. "Quiet guys I think there's something here." Shinji said as the room began to move about with lights turning on as everyone was freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry everyone its ok nothing is going to hurt you." Came a familiar voice as Shinji was wide eyed at this.

"Wait mom... but it can't be you died with the EVA." Shinji said as Asuka was surprised at this.

"Yeah that's what we thought till we woke up here inside this ship." Came Kyoko's voice as Asuka was shocked.

"Mama?" Asuka asked as soon lights turned on revealing Yui and Kyoko in skin tight cyber suits of sorts as they looked like themselves mixed with Cortana from Halo as the room moved with segments opening.

"Alpha 5 must know you guys are here." Kyoko said as the stairs began to vanish.

"Shit the Stairs!" Toji called as he tried to run to them but they already closed and sealed before he can get out. Soon a door opened as everyone began panicking as Yui and Kyoko tried to stop them but they ran right past them.

"Wait stop everyone, no one is going to hurt you!" Yui called but they completely got ignored to which the two face palmed themselves as this was getting them all nowhere fast.

"Ok while they panic why the heck are they here anyway?" Kyoko asked as the five teens hid.

"I don't know Alpha said the Power Rangers with their coins would arrive here." Yui said as they really hoped it wasn't what they thought it was but at the same time they hoped it was.

It was then that the two heard Alpha as Kyoko opened a holo screen which showed security footage of the base which they saw the five teens hiding as Rei was next to Shinji no doubt Rei didn't believe them which Yui understood.

"Ok well I'm going to have to explain this to my son and apparent daughter." Yui said as she was still reeling from that revelation that Gendo had cloned her from what she learned from the first Rei who was now Lilith or a least a fragment of her. As Alpha walked in Yui sighed with Alpha speaking in an alien language.

"Alpha switch to Japanese please we still can't understand you Alien Speech thing." Yui said as she was getting frustrated with how Alpha forgot they were originally humans.

"Oh and have German and English at the ready while you're at it." Kyoko said as Alpha understood as he did so.

Alpha then sent his arm out to where the teens were hiding as he already knew where they were considering he was just as connected to the ship and its systems at the two humans were. When he did so there was a yelp as Alpha reeled his arm back in to reveal Rei Ayanami as Yui and Alpha 5 looked to her. "Your here!" Alpha said as he looked very adorable for an alien robot with his big glowing eyes on his saucer like face.

"Hello Rei I don't believe we've formally met, I'm Yui Ikari. You know the soul that was trapped in my creation Evangelion Unit 1 and where half of your DNA came from." Yui said offering her hand to Rei.

"Don't worry Ayanami I got ya!" Toji called charging forward before Alpha let go of Rei and knocked Toji back as Yui saw this.

"ALPHA!" Yui yelled as Alpha made this a bit worse.

"Ai yi, yi." Alpha said for his blunder as he then got back to subject.

Yui helped Rei up as Rei took notice to how Yui's body didn't feel like normal flesh it was cold yet alive sort of like...the Magi oddly enough. "Sorry about him when he gets excited we noticed he can be a major klutz." Yui apologized as Alpha 5 ran over to the four teens once Rei returned to them.

"I can't believe it you guys are here and real, finally!" Alpha 5 said as he was very excited like some sort of celebrity finally walked through the doors after they were running late. "I mean it took you all forever but you're finally here and over a week after these two had arrived." Alpha 5 said as he pointed to Yui and Kyoko.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as Shinji and Asuka spoke.

"And why are mine and Shinji's mothers here?" Asuka asked as she saw the two woman.

"I'm Alpha 5 nice to meet you guys at last." Alpha 5 said as Yui then spoke.

"And long yet very confusing story short we blew ourselves up with the EVA's and woke up inside this ships in something Alpha here calls the, Morphing Grid though he says we're more inside the ship itself then this Grid." Yui said as she walked around.

"Wait so you were reformatted as data upon death?" Rei asked as Kyoko looked.

"That's the only logical explanation I can think of for a bases that and this universal Morphing Grid seems to be some sort of afterlife type energy place." Kyoko said as she walked a bit.

"Naoko would have killed for a place like this for the Magi." Yui said remembering her old colleague who she used to be friends with until she found out what she did after her absorption into the EVA.

"Wait a minute." Alpha 5 said before he began silently counting to the teens. "We're one short." Alpha 5 said as Yui sighed.

"He's over there." Yui said pointing with her thumb to the downed Toji.

"Oh your right." Alpha 5 said before he sent his arm at Toji and reeled him in before setting him on his feet. "Ok we don't have much time so follow me." Alpha 5 said as Yui walked next to Shinji and Rei who were side by side and smiled to them.

"You can trust him he's apparently been waiting a very long time for you all." Yui said as she put a comforting hand on them as Shinji felt it as it was a loving touch he had not felt in a long time.

"So Asuka don't scrap him he's just doing his job here." Kyoko said as Asuka touched her mother's hand and saw this.

"O-ok." Asuka said before she and Kyoko followed Alpha 5.

"I say if mother vouches for him then... I'll trust him." Shinji said as Rei nodded and followed close behind as Rei looked to Yui.

"Don't worry me, you, and your brother will have plenty of time to get to know each other." Yui promised as she pointed to herself, Rei, and Shinji as Rei was surprised.

'Did she call Ikari-kun my brother and promised we would get to know each other?' Rei wondered as that was basically Yui saying that she acknowledges Rei as her daughter since part of Rei's DNA came from Yui.

"Well I'll follow Shin-man." Toji said as Kensuke agreed as Alpha 5 would be smiling happily and joyfully at the prospect of five new rangers if he had a mouth to do so with or a face in general.

"Ok people right this way don't get lost and follow me." Alpha said as he led the five teens to the room as Yui and Kyoko vanished only to reappear inside this room.

"Don't worry no one is going to be hurt apparently Alpha is trying to wake someone up." Yui said as she and Kyoko pulled up holo-screens to see what needed to be done to wake up the guy Alpha called Zordon.

As everyone walk into the room as they see 5 pads and the wall ahead seem to be moving around like waves, as Alpha 5 started to say, "This is very exciting, it's been so long sense the power Coins return."

"You said you it's been a long time, how long have you been here?" Shinji ask as Alpha turn around to the group as he said, "Long, long ago? Let me see here, today Tuesday right?"

"Monday," Everyone answer including Yui and Kyoko as Alpha said, "Oh then…. About over 3 billion years since…last week."

"You been here for 3 billion years and you couldn't find the coins yourself or something?" Asuka said as she think the robot is pretty lazy thing, as Alpha said, "I can't really the ship was in need of repair and it took be half a billion years and parts for it weren't easy to make or come by, and the earth started changing earthquakes happen, and the humanoid titans or angels as you call them came and made you humans."

"Titans? Like Greek mythology giving birth to the gods like Zeus and Hades?" Shinji said as Toji said, "I don't get what you guys mean."

"It's similar but according the ship data log keep track of history Earth yet it's not 100% accurate, the story of angels and how Human came to be change over the years, like a game of telephone told across time for those who don't fully understand," Yui told the teens as Toji and Kensuke understood the telephone game, as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka understood what she means the first time as Kyoko spoken up saying, "It can also tell of how different kinds of religion came to be as well, in the forms of Angels like Valkyries, Cupid, and Hermes but more plural word than a name."

They started to understand, at least most of them that can understand as Alpha 5 said, "Human can't keep track of their story data and always make up stories… is thing that humans do then?"

Rei looked around and said, "Why have you brought us here, in this room?"

Alpha came back and said, "Oh right, there someone you have to meet, just step on the foot mark and we can begin."

The group look at the pads as Kensuke said, "How do we know it's not a trap of some kind?"

"It's not, I did scan of this entire ship before you or anyone else came here and show they are some sort of grid, kind of like wireless charging," Kyoko said as Yui said afterwards, "But more of a two way street of things it would take some of your energy and it would give energy to you, but nothing harmful, I promises you that."

As the group took a moment to decide what to do as Rei started to head to a spot and Asuka said to her, "What are you doing wonder girl?"

"Taking… a leap of faith to say," Rei answer as everyone was about to stop her but she step on one pad and… nothing, she is safe to say as Rei said, "Nothing harmful happen, it is safe."

Yui sighed a bit as she knew it was safe, but there were times she wasn't right as well as she said the Eva unit 1 was safe… she was kill and absorbed into it, but Rei would need to not just leap of faith alone or else it could hurt her or worst.

The other started did the same as they saw Rei did as Asuka said, "This is crazy… and if I die, I am so kicking your ass in the afterlife."

As everyone step on a pad place, Shinji walk up to the last one as he waited a moment before stepping on it as he wonder if things could be okay after this, and then he soon walk up with one before both feet were on.

Soon enough after he step on it, a major surge of power came forth as energy was being force around and people panic a bit as Kensuke said, "What's happening?!"

"Hang on!" Shinji said as everyone stood in place and then a huge face appeared on the wall behind Shinji as it started to walk in an unknown language no one can understand.

"He's here Zordon is waking up!" Alpha called as Yui was surprised and was Kyoko. The being began to speak in is alien language more as the power surged through the area as Alpha ran over to the wall where the face had appeared. "Zordon it's me Alpha 5 Can you hear me!" Alpha called out as this Zordon guy kept speaking his alien language but it came off as a question as to who the people in the room are.

"Zordon these beings are humans and the two elder ones are in the Morphing Grid but more inside the ship! Switch to Japanese it's one of the primitive human languages on this world." Alpha said as Zordon sounded like he was looking for it. "It should be in the matrix in there with you." Alpha said as Zordon found it at last.

"Wow so he's an alien who died over 3 billion years ago." Yui said as this was the discovery of a life time.

"Alpha what has happened who are these people and who are these children?" Zordon asked as he was out of the loop.

"Zordon 3 billion years has passed and these kids they have the Power Coins." Alpha said as Zordon looked to them.

"Wait this is them, but they are so small." Zordon said as Alpha chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too." Alpha-5 said as Zordon was skeptical.

"So you're telling me the fate of the whole universe lies in the hands of these, these children?" Zordon asked as he sounded like the coins must have had better options while Asuka would have yelled at this guy for calling her a child but she didn't want piss off the guy who can fix whatever had happened to them or at least tell them what was going on.

"Actually if you want to be technical they are teenagers, think of them as a borderline between an Infant and adult hood." Yui said as Zordon's face moved across the wall to where Yui was.

"And who are you, you're able to roam the ship yet you don't exactly have a physical body." Zordon said as Yui looked.

"Um I'm Yui Ikari, this is Kyoko Zepplin Soryu and for the past week we have been Alpha 5's roommates." Yui explained as Alpha spoke up.

"Don't worry I can vouch for them, their good people just stuck in here with you." Alpha said as Kensuke raised his hand.

"The Morphing Grid is never wrong then if these Teenagers truly are chosen by the Power Coins then they are the Power Rangers." Zordon said before Toji raised his hand.

"Hey big face guy question!" Toji called as he raised his hand. "Did you just say we're, Power Ranger?" Toji asked as Zordon looked to Toji while moving to him.

"Yes you are the Power Rangers. Now any more questions?" Zordon asked as Toji looked.

"No I'm good for now." Toji said as he tried to let this all sink in.

"Hey uh yeah I got a question!" Kensuke called as Zordon's head moved closer to Kensuke as Kensuke was surprised by this. "Yeah uh that energy cloud thing, it looks like it's telling the story of galactic warriors or heroes sworn to defend the universe." Kensuke said as Zordon nodded.

"Yes those are the Power Rangers and they have protected the universe for thousands of years." Zordon said as Kensuke raised both his hands that showed he got his answer.

Asuka and Shinji were about to object but Rei spoke up. "That energy cloud the uh force you refer to as the Morphing Grid I assume it's also showing another warrior a green one but it looks like she isn't exactly one of these heroes." Rei said pointing to the viewing orb as she had decided to dub it for now.

"That is Rita Repulsa she was once one of us but she betrayed us all." Zordon said as Toji looked shocked as did Yui and Kyoko. "She is pure evil whatever good she once had has long since been eclipsed." Zordon said as Yui, Kyoko, and Rei soon saw the energy thing again as to their shock it began to show not only what Rita seemed to be after but also to Rei and Yui's shock Instrumentality. Yui needed to ask as it look like those crystals and the Instrumentality seemed to be connected to these Power Rangers.

"Hey Zordon question what was that just now, energy wings cover the Earth while the sky turns red." Yui asked as if her theory was correct then the Dead Sea Scrolls weren't showing how humanity would unite into one god it showed how they would be wiped out by a powerful weapon.

"That is the Instrumentality Weapon, for those like us it's a weapon of absolute last resort when all other options and alternatives have been exhausted." Zordon said as Yui was wide eyed at this.

She wasn't creating a brighter future for Shinji, no in fact she was destroying the future as she looked at her hands in shocked as these were the hands that nearly completed the construction of a weapon that even Zordon would not use. Kyoko walked over to her friend and put an arm around her as she saw Yui looked to be in shock.

"I have a question, those crystals in the viewing Globe." Rei began pointing to what Zordon knew were the Zeo Crystals. "What are they, it looks like they are used to support life on Earth." Rei said as she pointed to the image.

"Yeah I see that too." Kensuke said as he looked at the viewing thing.

"Those are the Zeo Crystals." Zordon began as he showed their image. "Each planet has these Zeo Crystals and when activated they are able to create and support life much like how the Ancients were able to seed this planet and utilize these Zeo Crystals to create life when they were dying out." Zordon explained as Rei was wide eyed slightly as she assumed these 'Ancients,' to Zordon must be the First Ancestral Race to Earth.

"Ok so we have your coins and now your saying we're supposed to be super heroes?" Asuka asked as she looked around. "Ok what did I have last night because, I might need to get more of it." Asuka said as Toji had to agree.

"Yeah this all looks very farfetched, I mean Devil Girl 2.0 and Shin-Man's dead moms here." Toji began as he pointed to Yui and Kyoko who had tick marks on their heads for that. "And now we meet a giant head in the wall saying we are super heroes sounds like a knock off of Super Sentai." Toji said as he didn't buy it.

"So quick questions if we're super heroes do we get tights or power armor because honestly I'd prefer the power armor, and another thing do we also get giant robots." Kensuke asked Asuka glared.

"Be quiet stooge we didn't say we were going to stay." Asuka began as she looked. "Ok Mr. Giant head I don't know or care what is going on and honestly I'm all for the whole get back in action to save the world but this." She began as she pointed around her. "Is just too much ok." Asuka said as she would be lying if she said she didn't want to be the Great Asuka Langley Soryu again. "And besides even if we beat Rita we're pretty screwed if we can't fight the Angels." Asuka said as Yui and Kyoko began to innocently whistle as they had already thought of how to fight the Angels with the Zords.

"You don't understand Rita is already on the loose and is gathering Gold to Form Goldar." Zordon said as Shinji then spoke.

"But we already defeated Goldar that lady thing was destroyed by our EVA's." Shinji said as Zordon sighed.

"That wasn't Goldar, that was his off shoot Scorpina and she is far weaker than Goldar." Zordon said as Asuka growled as that was comforting that thing was weaker and they had their asses handed to them on a golden platter

"I need to clear my head! I'm wet soaked and cold and I need to get out of here." Asuka said before she left as Alpha looked.

"Wait but if we calculated right then we only have 11 days before Rita gains enough strength to form Goldar." Yui said as Kyoko looked.

"Asuka I don't want to force this on you, the EVA's have already caused you enough pain and I don't want you to do this, but if the coins had chosen you so you're stuck with it." Kyoko said as Asuka stopped.

"I just need to think." Asuka said before she left.

"I am sorry but this is over loading my mind." Rei said as she too left as Toji and Kensuke were next.

"Come on Kensuke." The two said as they left the base.

Shinji was about to leave next but Zordon stopped him. "Shinji wait!" Zordon said as Shinji looked. "Rita had destroyed my old team and without you this team is doomed as well." Zordon said as Yui looked.

"Shinji apparently with that Red Coin you're the leader of the team basically the field leader and without you then the world really will die." Yui said as she showed a simulation of what would happen if Goldar ripped out the Zeo Crystals. "If they are tampered with like that the Zeo Crystals will cause an explosion with the power of almost 500 nuclear war heads going off all at once, it would basically be the end of the world." Yui said as she put her hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You have to bring them back Rei also because right now you five are the planets last hope." Yui said as Zordon agreed.

"She's right you were chosen as the leader of the Power Rangers thus you have to be the one to lead by example and do what you yourself aren't willing to do." Zordon said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok... I don't know if I can but... I'll try." Shinji said as this was just another way people try and guilt him into this. But they were right the Coin chose him he can't just tell the coin to choose someone else.

(Later at the Cave Entrance)

Shinji arrived at where they had landed and saw Asuka, Rei, Kensuke, and Toji sitting there sitting on some rocks or ledges as they looked to him. "Why are you guys still here?" Shinji asked as that was a dumb question to ask.

"We forgot to question if there were alternative exists and are now at the moment stuck here." Rei said as Shinji looked as Toji then spoke.

"But this shit is pretty big yo if I mean I tried throwing the coin and it appeared in my pocket again." Toji said as Shinji then sighed.

'Time to be a leader.' He thought before speaking. "Ok well I know their asking a lot of us but... I want to give them a chance." Shinji said as everyone was surprised. "Right now they're the only ones who knows what's going on with us and the world and if Scorpina was the weakest and she mopped the floor with us then the EVA's on the way to Japan won't stand a chance." Shinji said as he looked around. "Asuka I know you arguing with yourself to get back into a cockpit and right now you have that chance to be the hero again, because you're the Great Asuka Langley Soryu who can do anything, if you can't do this then you're contradicting what you always said about yourself." Shinji said as everyone was silent.

"I don't know about you guys, but tomorrow I'm coming back here and whether you guys decide you want to meet me here or not is up to you but I will be back." Shinji said before he walked to the water and jumped upward torts the water as everyone was shocked.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Rei asked completely out of character as she followed with the others close behind.

(Scene Break that Afternoon Rei's apartment)

Rei was sitting in her apartment that she was relocated to as per Commander Fuyutsuki's orders as she was looking at her table just before she heard the door open. "Rei-chan you in!" Came a voice as Rei simply sighed as when she first moved in here there was a neighbor family next door with a daughter her age and two young sons.

Soon the girl with black hair and green eyes ran in and hugged Rei. "Hi Rei-chan mom made extra food so I brought it over for you." She said as Rei looked to her.

"Welcome Yukimaru-san." Rei greeted to Yukiko Yukimaru as she smiled at Rei.

"Hey I told you call me Yuki-chan we are neighbors after all." Yukiko said as ever since Rei moved to Misato's apartment complex as Yukiko smiled. "Anyway let's get eating since mom is still grateful for you babysitting me and my little brothers while I was sick and they were at work." Yukiko said as Rei was drafted into that predicament but had gained some money in return for the deed and now every time Yukiko was going out and her parents needed a sitter she ended up being asked to do so.

"By the way." Yukiko said before groping Rei's breasts causing her to blush a bit. "Did you get bigger?" She asked as she groped her breasts as Rei sighed. "It was a held secret to Rei and Yukiko's family that Yukiko might be homosexual thus it was no surprise that Yukiko was oddly attracted to Rei.

Rei though was still trying to figure herself out and has yet to attempt any dates as of yet but she did learn that dates are usually what allows someone to figure out their own sexual preferences. "Can you please stop Yukimaru-san I am currently not in the proper mindset to be groped today." Rei said as Yukiko pouted at that. "Anyway I'll get food heated up for us." Yukiko said before she went to get food ready.

(Later as they ate)

"So what did you do today Rei-chan I heard you skipped school today." Yukiko said as Rei looked worried.

"I... found this yellow coin yesterday, went to a cave and found an alien ship, boarded it and met an alien. I am to assume I may be what I assumed is referred to as a Super Hero." Rei said as Yukiko smiled and looked at Rei.

"Sugoi! Did you try drugs if so where can I get some?" Yukiko asked as Rei looked confused. "Or wait maybe you are making a new manga or Super Sentai series! If so can I be the first to see it!?" Yukiko said with her bubbly attitude as Rei was confused.

'I wasn't joking.' Rei thought as she couldn't help but make a small smile at how Yukiko seemed to be constantly happy.

(With Toji)

Toji was staying with his sister as she might have to go back to the hospital since young Sakura Suzuhara and her family received some very troubling news about their youngest. Sakura's legs are more damaged then they first believed and the doctors had suggested they may have to amputate them to prevent them from getting any worse when the damage spreads to the rest of her body. Of course Sakura a little girl had always wanted to be an Olympic Long Jumper and dasher but with this kind of injury she was very heart broken about it once it sunk in.

Toji had to help her as best he could but sometimes it just isn't enough. One time Toji found sleeping pills in her room as well as a few sharp objects she tried to hide to which Toji had taken them all and hid them as he knew what it was. Sakura was possibly suicidal which caused Toji at times to go whole nights without sleep out of fear that if he woke up... Sakura won't be there anymore. Right now Toji was getting some breakfast ready for Sakura as he was lucky he learned a few recipes from Shinji as he also had her anti-depressants ready.

What really made this suck was that Toji's dad and grandfather weren't even trying to help hard enough. They just tell him not to worry and go on with his life to which Toji had to take care of his sister most of the time. Hikari also came over and helped from time to time as she was the first person he told of what was happening and she came over with fresh meals almost every day and needless to say Toji was grateful to her. Speaking of Toji needed to make sure that she took said meds and not tried to hide them as he knew she may hate them but... he didn't want lose her and he was grateful these meds don't have any long lasting side effects after he did his research.

Having the meds ready with food ready as well as Toji wanted Sakura to get a good meal before taking her meds, as he reach his sister's room, as he was about to open the door, he hears crying.

Toji knew it was his sister, but why is she crying, that confused him as he opens the door, and went in as he saw his sister sobbing as Toji lay the food down as he went over to his sister side and said, "Hey Sakura, what wrong?"

"What wrong… Everything is! I can't move my legs, I can't get out of bed, I can't have fun with my friends anymore, as well they never visit me anymore," Sakura said as after the first few months her friends used to visit, but now during the angels attack and things they moved away or they just stopped coming fearing when the next angel would appear.

Toji took his sister's hand and said, "It's going to be fine, Sakura. I promise you that it would get better, I p-

Sakura throw off her brother's hand on her own and said, "Things won't get better! (Sobbing loudly) They told me it's getting worst, they told me and they say there nothing they can do! ...what hope do I have to walk again, to see my friends again, to be… to be… (Crying)."

Toji could not believe it… his sister lost hope, she lost it and can't hold back her tears as Toji wish he could do something but the best things he can do is hug his sister.

"Please don't think like that Sakura… I promise I'll find something," Toji said to her as Sakura went on crying as she said, "Why just let me die? (Sob!)"

Toji clinch his jaw a bit has his eyes shut tight as he said, "Because I don't want to lose you." He hug his sister a little tighter, but not too much, as he adjust to his new found strength, he knew he could hurt someone if he wasn't careful.

Toji wasn't the smartest kid around, he was strong but that can only go so far. He will find an answer somehow to get his sister walking again… even if it meant he's hurting himself.

(Moments later)

Toji walk out of his sister's room and close it silently, as he got his sister to eat and take her meds, she went to sleep, as he lean against the door and started to whisper, "How can I even help her get better?"

For the moment things were silent as he put his hand in his pocket and felt the power coin once again in his pocket as he grab it and pull it out.

Looking to the black coin of his as he said, "You gave me power… can do you anything else to help?"

.

.

.

Nothing happen as the coin remain still in his hands before Toji sighed and said, "What a worthless things you turn out to be."

Drop it on the ground before walking away not even bothering to even pick it up with him knowing it would just return back to him on its own.

Went to his room and shut the door behind, and head in for the night, back in the hallway the black coin still remain but it started to vibrate, even a dark glow with a silver outline glow around it.

(Shinji's room)

Shinji was listening to his SDAT player while lying on his bed with his eyes close relaxing as on his desk, the red coin started to glow and vibrate.

(Bathroom)

Asuka was taking a shower washing off any gunk she gotten in her hair when she went swimming in that weird water, if she had her eyes open, she would have seen the pink coin glowing and started to vibrate as well.

(Kensuke's home/basement)

Kensuke was working on a new project he has working on, taking his mind off of the whole, 'He and everyone else are a super hero team called Power Rangers', which doesn't sound too bad but it did put a heavy responsibility on him and everyone else, even with what Shinji said, he didn't know if he going back to that place or not.

With a dark goggles on and a wielder in his hands as he put together metal pieces together and didn't see or hear what was going on with his coin as it glows blue and vibrating beside him.

(Rei's apartment)

Rei wasn't sleeping all that much as she still trying to get things clear up in her head about what all that happen, and suddenly she felt her coin in her pocket to shake, as she dug in her pockets and pull it out, she sees the yellow coin glowing and vibrating in her hands as well.

'Something happening?' Rei thought as she didn't know but suddenly the coin give off an energy… a positive one, and she felt calm… at peace, for the first time in her creative life she feeling happiness, but she did not know why, but the answers may lay back within that cave.

(The next day at school)

Toji had just got out of class as he yawned a bit and looked around expecting to hear Shinji and Asuka yelling or Kensuke in a C4 situation but so far nothing. It was kind of quiet but as he looked he saw Shinji had already left the room while Asuka was already outside as the girls from the cow incident and the girlfriend of the boy Asuka knocked the tooth out of was avoiding her something about seeing Asuka crush a smart phone and send them the picture with a threat on it.

Rei was to his surprised talking to that Yukiko as the bubbly girl had been given beef a lot for being Gay which when she befriended Rei it had come close to stopping as some girls found out the hard way when Rei showed she had hand to hand combat training and walked out of the fight without so much as a scratch. It had caused Rei to be hounded by the Girls Martial Arts Clubs begging her to join as Toji had chuckled at that as the girl never socialized till after she met Shinji and the EVA's blew up killing Scorpina.

As Toji walked he got a phone call from his sister as luckily Hikari's elder Sister was able to watch her today since the girl was on the advanced learning program which was now getting her College credits. Toji took out his phone and answered as he answered. "Toji here." Toji said as soon he heard Sakura's voice on the line.

"Nii-San!" She called almost bubbly as Toji hadn't heard her this happy since she found out about her legs. "You're not going to believe this!" Sakura called from her end as Toji was confused.

"What's wrong Sakura did someone break in?" Toji asked worried for his little sister as she seemed very happy.

"No better!" She called before there was a light tussle and Hikari's sister answered.

"Toji you better run home fast you have to see it in person to believe it, even I'm having trouble believing it!" Hikari's elder sister said as Toji booked it to the shoe lockers. Once he switched out his shoes he ran out of the school as fast as his legs could take him as he was lucky for the new super powers otherwise he may have been having a heat stroke as it wasn't long till he was at home.

(Inside the Suzuhara residence)

Toji arrived and found a doctor looking to his shock a walking Sakura as she was using a can a bit as Toji was wide eyed. "H-how?" Toji asked as Sakura smiled.

"I don't know how but this morning after you left and I arrived I was getting her medicine ready when she was actually struggling to walk, I mean you said she couldn't use them at all but she was actually able to use them just barely." Hikari's elder sister said as Toji looked and saw the Doctor looked visibly shocked as by all means this shouldn't even be possible without some outside help.

"Well?" Toji asked as the Doctor looked.

"I don't know how to explain this but... it's a practical miracle right here." He said as he looked to Sakura using the cane to use for her weaker leg. "I can't explain it but I guess she might have a guardian Angel looking out for her and most of all with some physical therapy she will be walking and running again before you know it." He said as Toji was surprised as he fell to his knees in happiness and joy.

He didn't know how to explain this as he saw his sister was getting better as he was down right near tears as he would never admit this to anyone no matter what about the tears but he may make an exception here.

(Scene Break Entrance to the Cave)

Shinji arrived to see the others their as he saw that all five of them had now gathered as Shinji looked shocked that he was able to convince them. "You guys came." Shinji said as Asuka glared.

"Don't look to deep into it baka you were right I can do anything besides I still have a lot o0f hits left to give the Angels when I see them so this is more of me going back into action." Asuka said as Rei looked.

"Though I do not share Ranger Soryu's opinion on this I do agree with you Ranger Ikari that we will get the answers we need from Commander Zordon, Dr. Ikari, and Dr. Soryu." Rei said as she also wanted to meet with Yui about her and Shinji bonding with Yui as a family though a very odd one. But she wanted Shinji to hear their family relations with Yui in the room hoping the boy won't hate him for it later when he learns what Gendo had tried to do.

"Alright then we're all in this together huh?" Toji asked as everyone agreed.

"Alright then let's go." Shinji said as they made their way to the Command Center.

(In the Command Center Power Chamber)

The five had passed through the place as Yui and Kyoko was turning this entire Cave into their HQ as they were able to acquire a sort of work force they built called the Beta's which were like low key Alpha's who can be set to certain tasks and assist Alpha when needed. The two had already stationed off certain places for safety without a hard hat as they worked on some sort of launch system.

The five walked in as they looked around as Shinji looked to Zordon as he understood. "Ok before we start are you sure the coins didn't make a mistake." Shinji asked as Zordon looked.

"No the Morphing Grid is never wrong." Zordon said as Shinji looked.

"Well then we're in." Shinji said as everyone began heading to their designated Morphing Pad.

"Ok so where are our suits?" Kensuke asked as Zordon looked.

"You already have them, inside you." Zordon said as that was surprising. "The only way you can utilize these suits is to do so as a team." Zordon said as he explained. "You must open your minds to each other and put your absolute trust into each other in order to Morph." Zordon said as Asuka laughed.

"Easy enough I already know Shinji and Rei here pretty well just need to add the other Stooges to the mix." Asuka said as everyone was ready.

"Ok let's try it then." Shinji said as he got into position.

"Go team Ikari!" Yui was heard as her body appeared in the room next to Alpha as she had a flag with the words GO, GO POWER RANGERS and in her left hand was a sign that had Shinji and Rei on it with Yui looking very proud of them.

"You can do it Asuka!" Kyoko called appearing on the other side of Alpha as she had the same flag as Yui but with a foam finger on her left hand.

"Now before we begin there are three tenants you must know as Rangers or lose the power forever. First you must never use your power for personal gain, Second never escalate a battle unless you are forced to, and last keep your identity a secret from what I gather on this world humans would take every advantage they can to have power over each other yours especially." Zordon said as everyone nodded in understood. Soon enough all 5 teenagers step onto the pads like before in the same places as one by one as they step on with Shinji the last one, soon enough an outburst of energy came forth as each teen started to glow their color.

Holding out their arms as they felt the power flow through them but nothing was happening yet, but in the center of them something was showing it seem as Alpha 5 said, "It's working, the Morphing grid is opening!" Yui and Kyoko keep cheer them on hoping they can succeed.

"Nothing's happening!" Toji yells as Asuka shout out, "Shut up baka-stooge!"

After a minute when the climax of the burst came, then suddenly its vanish along with the center lights showing as Everyone looked at themselves then each other as Kensuke said, "Did we… morph already or something."

Yui and Kyoko waited silently as Zordon look to them before sighing and said, "I didn't work."

Rei looked at everything and said, "Did something malefaction?"

"That would be a negative. Everything is in operational order to my sensors are telling me," Alpha 5 said as Yui and Kyoko check themselves to be sure as digital screen pop up before them before they type in things as Yui stated, "He's correct everything is in working order."

"Energy reading are normal, no flux to disrupted, but it seem we don't have a stable connecting bond," Kyoko said as she frown a bit at that as Asuka said, "Great, now what?"

"We have no other options at the moment, Alpha 5 take them to the pit," Zordon said as Yui and Kyoko seem shock and surprise by this as Alpha said, "Oh great the pit."

"What's the pit?" Shinji asked as Yui knew her son would regret asking that soon enough, as Alpha 5 said, "I'll show you. It's going to hurt without he suits though."

(The pits)

Outside the ship to a more open area place with scorpions crawling around, bats hanging from the ceiling, and lots of rocks and sand in the area as Alpha 5 came walk up into the area with the 5 teen behind him.

"Alright Rangers here we are the Pit." Alpha said as Yui and Kyoko appeared as well as they watched what may very well be a very painful experience for them. "Here we're going to give you guys some major physical training in hand to hand combat and a few weapon combat, thank our two new residents for that." Alpha said as the two waved to the group who they knew were about to get hurt. "Now then it's going to hurt without the suits don't get me wrong but you may have the strength and some control on how to keep from using it on accident but you need to learn to use just enough to carry out tasks and not hurt people unintentionally." Alpha said as Yui chimed in.

"In the words of Ben Parker and Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man in the Marvel Comic from America written by Stan Lee with great power comes great responsibility." Yui said quoting a comic book.

"Wow Yui I didn't know you read those comics." Kyoko said as Yui realized what she did.

"Um I may have read a few issues." Yui said as Kyoko smirked.

"Oh like how Venom appeared and destroyed Spider-Man in Issue 1 after killing Ben Parker." Kyoko said as Yui went wide eyed.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED IT WAS A RANDOM MUGGER WHO DID IT WITH SANDMAN THOUGH SANDMAN DIDNT INTEND FOR IT TO HAPPEN!" Yui yelled before going wide eyed that her old protégé/co-worker had outsmarted her. "Damn." Yui cursed as Kyoko smiled.

"Oh don't worry Yui, you're not the only Comic Book Geek here." Kyoko said with a smile as she also knew Asuka's guilty pleasures of cosplay.

"Now then let's start the simulation." Alpha-5 said before the rocks moved a bit as a hologram like being appeared before forming some form of rock monster. "These are Putties basically cannon fodder for Rita as long as theirs some form of mineral she can use she can make them as long as she has the power to supply it." Alpha said as they Putty roared at them.

"What you are going to be learning to do is how to fight them." Yui added in as Toji walked up to it.

"Wow it's like a video game easy." Toji said as everyone tried to stop him but the Putty wiped the floor with him with a swift gut punch a head grab and a throw across the room all of which were very painful.

"You ok Toji!" Kensuke asked as Toji moaned in pain.

"I stand corrected not a video game." Toji said as he lifted up his head only for it to fall back down.

"We tried to warn you." Asuka said as before Shinji grabbed a rock and used it to chalk up their first day of training as this was now day one.

"Well let's get started then." Alpha said as Yui and Kyoko had summoned some Beta Bots to act as medics to prevent any serious harm.

"Well let's give it our all." Shinji said as they had to get stronger to Morph so they can take down Rita.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well it was longer then I first thought well, good enough I suppose. Well then I hope to see you all next time as we finally arrive at what you all came here to see and be sure to review and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers

ESKK: No comments except this chapter it's now official Morphing time now then let's go rangers!

(Start Chapter 3)

It has been seven days since they had started their training with Alpha-5 as right now the five were now in Saturday School I kid you not Rei was now in Saturday School with the others as she was checking out some of the Clubs to join and had crashed down with the others as this was her second Saturday here. Asuka had of course been writing down something on paper with markers nearby before she folded it up and threw said paper at Shinji who caught it as it came at him like a shuriken. Shinji opened it and smiled before refolding it outside the teachers watch before throwing it over to Toji who mimicked his smile as he followed up with Rei who saw this and was confused at first and after a quick look up of a the word on it she made a small smile before she folded it up and passed it over to Kensuke who then opened it.

Once Kensuke looked inside it he smiled as he saw what Asuka had written. It was a thunderbolt symbol with their 'Colors,' as under it Asuka wrote down a message for everyone.

'Let's form a band.'

Kensuke couldn't help but smile as he also remembered that NERV needed their three pilots to come in today as Asuka had said this may be their last day going to NERV before possibly being shipped off back to wherever the three came from originally. Of course Asuka was Misato's ward as was Shinji and they were able to stay but they may lose their military rank and be classified as civilians and in turn when an Angel attacks be told to hide in the shelter.

As Kensuke smiled he saw that Kensuke already had a name for the band but wanted it to be a surprise as he wrote down the Band name before folding up the paper and putting said note in his pocket.

(Scene Break that Afternoon NERV HQ)

The three pilots were gathered in the briefing room instead of the Test Labs as Asuka knew what this was. They were basically about to get fired from piloting the EVA's but jokes on them in her opinion she got a way better job, though it didn't pay well... or at all but hey if anything The Great Pink Ranger Asuka Langley Soryu will be the one to outshine her friends.

Rei of course had been wearing a more punk like look as she had a few more yellow streaks in her hair as well as some brown ones which Rei had told the brown ones had appeared the morning after they visited the base the second time as she brought it up with Yui as the two were very secretive about it. The three waited as Asuka was ready to remove her A-10 clips as it didn't really help make her hair look nice do to its now shorter length as all three could hear Misato, Kaji, and Ritsuko outside as Maya went over the data quietly. Soon the door opened as the four mentioned adults walked in as some looked cold (Ritsuko) some looked with pity and regret (Misato and Maya) while some looked playful but had an aura of pity for the three (Kaji).

'Well here we go huh?' Asuka thought mentally as she had pictured this day since the EVA's had blown themselves up releasing their mother's spirits.

Rei was sitting there as she also felt worried wondering if she will be sent out of Tokyo-3 to some UN research facility when her Angelic Origin is made known and as she thought this her thoughts drifted to Yukiko and her family as well as Shinji and how they would possibly miss her or hate her for being part Angel.

The four adults stood in front of them as the 3 Eva pilots or Ex-pilot at this point, sat waiting for them to say something as Ritsuko took a breath of air and said, "With everyone here, let begin to say what needs to be said. As almost 2 weeks ago, unit 0, 1, and 2 self-destruct when a golden being push them to their limits, with no way of recovering them."

Ritsuko was about to say more until Misato step up and said, "I'll take over from here right now Rits… As of a few hours ago the decision of the U.N as well the remaining board of NERV… 3 three are no longer certified Evangelion pilots, due to the battle of the golden being took place destroying 3 active Eva's which is reasonable but unavoidable, as well cannot sync to other Eva's than the ones you have operated with, You are no longer child of NERV, but your names and title have been recorded being with NERV."

After a moment of silent as Asuka the first one to say, "Finally someone said it!"

That took all the adults by surprise as Shinji nods as he understands what she meant as did Rei but didn't show it as Misato said, "What? You mean you know it was going to happen?"

"We knew it was going to happen… sooner or later," Shinji said as Rei spoken up saying, "The quite the obvious scenario."

Kaji look to Asuka as she wasn't given him the puppy love look, which he is kind of missed it. Maya saw the pilots has already come to the conclusive on their own and they accepted it just like that, well they did had almost 2 weeks sense the Evangelion did get destroy and Gendo killed himself.

Misato look to them and all the child pilot accepted it just like that, but somehow its feels odd for her to see them like this, but then again she was mostly busy with other things to really notice to when the Eva's blew up.

"Well I'm glad you three have accepted it and it did make this easier on us. Now then, you are given some choices, all of you do, as you can stay within Tokyo-3 and you will be still under my care… but if you wish to leave, I do have a few friends in other city's or country and I can tell them to look over you guys."

All 3 of them gave a nod movement of something to show they understand as Misato went on saying, "But if you guys stay or at least one of you, you might get a chance to help the other pilots to operate their Eva's. You would be still with NERV, but more of like Instructors, but the pay won't not be that much if you would have been pay as pilots." Misato is still upset about that knew the pilot were supposed to get paid but didn't, and she would have image how much beer she would have bought herself with that… (Clear throat) as well keeping most aside for them as well.

"Don't get me wrong Misato the way this ended was kind of anti-climactic you know I was expecting my EVA Piloting days if it ended early to go in a blaze of glory you know." Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"I... didn't want to pilot the EVA's to begin with and right now I don't think we have months on end to synch with new EVA's." Shinji said sadly but smiled. "But I want to stay here and try and have another go at a normal life you know." Shinji said as Misato couldn't fault him for it.

"I shall stay as well and try my hand at this normal life to the best of my abilities that way I can understand more about myself." Rei confessed as she had been wondering where her own sexual orientation pointed for her since Yukiko came into her life.

"Alright I guess you made up your mines huh." Misato said as Asuka got up and took off her A-10 clips before putting them on the table.

"Here I won't need these anymore, I'll clean out my locker on my way out." Asuka said as she went to grab whatever none NERV gear she had in said locker.

"Dr. Akagi..." Rei began as she looked to Ritsuko. "We may have held our differences and dislike for each other but... I appreciate everything you have done for me when it really mattered so you have my gratitude." Rei said choosing to bury the hatchet now and forever before leaving as Ritsuko was visit shocked that even after all the bad blood between them Rei was the better woman and forgave her.

"Uh... Misato." Shinji began as Misato looked. "Make sure the new pilots finish the fight we started." Shinji requested before he left the room to clean out his locker.

(Scene Break later that Afternoon Command Center)

The five were being led by Alpha were impressed with the renovations Yui and Kyoko made to the base as Alpha was leading them to a different part while the five teens had hard hats on. "Ok I'm positive that this time you'll morph today is the day." Alpha said as Asuka chuckled.

"Don't be shocked when we fail." Asuka joked as they walked causing the others to laugh a bit.

"Well it will be today because I'm showing you guys some incentives to Morph." Alpha said as they soon arrived at a Hanger to reveal five robot dinosaurs activating as it looked like they underwent some maintenance as they were ready for battle. The dinosaurs were a Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Sabretooth tiger, a 6 legged triceratops, and an 8 legged Mammoth. "These are your Zords you're not ready to use them yet but once you Morph you'll be ready." Alpha said as Asuka had stars in her eyes as she began to drool a little at piloting a mech again.

"Now then this way Rangers training awaits at the Pit!" Alpha said as they followed him, all but Toji. Toji looked at the 8 legged Mammoth Zord as he looked to see the others already left before he grinned a very tooth mischievous grin.

(Later outside)

The mountain was normal as all was normal here since the occupants have been pulling some major work on a launch system which was very close to completion... but they forgot to factor in teenagers taking joy rides as soon the mountains was force open as the Mammoth ran out of control since someone activated it with no suit on.

(Mastodon Cockpit)

Toji was yelling and cheering as Mastodon ran across the area as he was having fun. "Ok this is better than a video game!" Toji called out as he then tried getting control. "Ok, ok where are, the brakes I need breaks!" Toji called as Mastodon tore through the random path. "Manual, manual!" Toji called hoping for a manual or manual control. "Where are the breaks?!" Toji called as he was freaking out.

(Outside)

"ALPHA-5!" Toji called as Mastodon ran up a hill and flew before falling back down.

(On the road)

A car was driving by as Mastodon soon appeared behind it as the old man driving the car was listening to music as he made his way to a rural town.

(Cockpit)

"Crap get out the way! No wait get off the road you'll die!" Toji called out as he tried to use his voice to get the guy to move.

(Back at the Cave)

Alpha was leading the 4 through the cave to the Pit as he began a rundown for today's training. "Ok with today's training you have to remember to wait, where's, Toji?" Alpha asked as Toji was gone.

"Seriously did that stooge get lost?" Asuka asked before Yui and Kyoko appeared freaked out.

"Everybody move!" They both called as soon Mastodon burst into the cave as Yui and Kyoko were hit shattering into pixels until they reformed trying to shut off Mastodon.

"Run, runrunrun!" Alpha called as the four teens crab with adrenaline fueling them before Mastodon slid on the ground shut off as Yui and Kyoko sighed in relief.

Everyone was getting up as the smoke settled while coughing as Yui checked on the kids and Kyoko was doing a damage report. "Note to self, make this place teenager proof the stupid stooge wrecked two weeks of work." Kyoko growled as Asuka saw this.

"So that's where I get it from." Asuka said as she saw this. "Anyway you guys ok?" Asuka asked as everyone was coughing.

Alpha got off and shook the sand and dust off of him as he saw the damage. "Ai yi, yi." Alpha said as someone should have child locked the Zords.

Toji soon cheered as he Mastodon's Cockpit opened revealing Toji as he was a bit shaken bit ok. "Ok my bad, my bad everyone that's on me right there." Toji said pointing to the crashed Zord.

"Baka stooge!" Asuka yelled as she marched torts Toji. "You could have gotten us killed!" She roared as she pushed Toji a bit hard.

"Well I didn't and we're all alive." Toji countered as he pushed back causing Asuka glared.

"Last I checked this place is supposed to be a secret base your little joy ride could gave exposed the entire place!" Asuka lectured as she pushed back harder.

"One don't push me and two don't act like you wouldn't do it!" Toji said as he pushed back harder.

"Guys knock it off." Kyoko tried to break in as Shinji tried to defuse this.

"Seriously you guys need to calm down." Shinji countered as he tried to calm them down.

"Hey here's an idea why we can't morph maybe it's because of you!" Asuka yelled as she pushed Toji hard to the wall as he then fell as he glared at Asuka before the two started fighting.

"Guys stop it!" Shinji yelled seeing these two fight.

"Calm down you two you're going break something!" Kyoko called as she tried to stop them but Kensuke looked like he was having some sort of anxiety attack to which it was Kensuke who acted.

"STOP IT!" He roared before getting between the two pushing them away from each other as when he did everyone looked at Kensuke in shock as something was now different a very major different. Kensuke saw this and looked at his friends confusingly for a bit. "W-what is there something on my face?" Kensuke asked as he then looked at his hands after he tried to feel his face only to find his hands and arms in a blue suit and in turn saw his entire body was in the suit as he was shocked at this.

"Did he?" Asuka asked in shock as Kensuke was happy.

"Alright its power armor not some tights!" Kensuke cheered as he looked at his body.

"How did you do that Kensuke?" Toji asked as Rei was surprised.

"Yes Aida-san how did you do this." Rei asked as she looked at Kensuke.

"I-I don't know it just happened." Kensuke said as he was surprised as the suit began to recede no doubt from the connection being lost not long after it was made.

That was when Zordon was heard as by the tone of his voice he wasn't too happy. "Go home training is over for today." Zordon said as this surprised everyone.

"Wait what but we didn't even start and Kensuke morphed." Asuka countered as Kyoko and Yui knew something was up or more like they knew what Zordon had been planning since the five arrived with Shinji.

"Do he didn't, not at, will at least." Zordon said as Rei looked.

"But wasn't the purpose of all this training to initiate the metamorphosis?" Rei asked she looked.

"Yeah and Kensuke did it so why send us home?" Shinji asked as he, kind of felt hurt by this.

"If that is so then Morph Kensuke." Zordon's voice said as Kensuke was now put on the spot.

Kensuke tried to do it but he couldn't as Asuka looked to him. "Come on stooge do it!" Asuka called as Toji looked.

"Yeah just do what you did when you broke up mines and Asuka's fight." Toji said as he tried to encourage Kensuke.

"I'm trying! I can't!" Kensuke called as he couldn't do it.

"My point exactly go home everyone." Zordon said as everyone began to leave as Alpha went to Zordon before Yui and Kyoko flickered out no doubt to talk to Zordon themselves.

(In Zordon's Chamber)

Yui and Kyoko stood in front of Zordon as they knew time is running out and Zordon patient is running low as Yui began to say, "Zordon please, just give them time to do it. They are just teenagers."

"It's not always easy for them or anyone to understand what its needed to be done, and some progress has been made when Kensuke morph that one time," Kyoko said as Zordon keep a hard look on his face.

"Time is of the essence, and we are running out of it," Zordon said as around at the chamber doors Shinji walk up to see what has going on and then he hear talking, so he hid himself to listen in on what they were saying.

"But Zordon you know that the only way you can get out of there is for them to connect to the Morphing Grid there's no other way." Alpha said as Yui knew Zordon was an old veteran and he had seen many things only a war veteran can come close to understanding.

"There has to be another way this team is doomed without me!" Zordon yelled as Yui needed to convince them to find another way.

"Zordon you're being unreasonable you're practically asking me to play God here in bringing you back from the dead. Yes the Morphin Grid is still very much unknown to me and Kyoko but if we tamper with it we may end up making things far worse and even irreversible!" Yui yelled as Shinji heard it.

'Playing God? Wait Zordon was the original Red Ranger does that mean?' Shinji thought as he looked to the scene.

"I'm the only one who can fight against Rita but the only way I can do so is if I can get out of here! Find another way!" Zordon yelled as Shinji realized what Zordon had been doing this whole week.

'He was... he was using us.' Shinji thought as he felt very much betrayed as he had trusted Zordon just like how he trusted his father and thus far both of them had betrayed him. But as Shinji saw it he saw Zordon had a reason with good intentions, he knew what Rita was like he knew what she could do and no doubt didn't want this team to die like his own did. Shinji then did something out of character as he gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists. "So that was it this whole time!" Shinji called as everyone looked as they were shocked to see Shinji here. "We were all just means to an end to get you out of that wall!" Shinji called as he glared at Zordon.

"Shinji wait it's not what you think let us explain." Yui tried to defend but how else was she supposed to tell her son that they had all but lied to him and his friends to help revive Zordon.

"No I get it, Zordon doesn't think we're ready and he never thought we would be ready in time." Shinji accused as he glared at Zordon. "And you know what, he's right." Shinji said as that surprised everyone. "He's right because he's treating us like we were HIS team way back when! Well Zordon news flash WE ARENT YOU'RE OLD TEAM!" Shinji yelled as he released years of pent up emotions at Zordon similar to an emotional teenager yelling at his parents.

"You said we were the Power Rangers right? Well did you actually mean it or did you just say it to keep us here!" Shinji yelled as he looked. "Well you know what I'll put my faith in my friends and I will say we will Morph! One way or another and if we can't we'll still fight Rita with or without powers!" Shinji yelled as Yui felt pride for her son here that he was standing up for himself. Shinji then stormed out of the base as Zordon was left speechless as he still had memories of the day he died using the Instrumentality Weapon.

"I'll send Beta 7521 to watch them for now." Yui said as she activated said Beta to follow.

(Later with the Four)

The Four arrived at the cliff side as they looked at each other as they had been dealt the biggest disappointment of their lives. Asuka more than others as this was her last chance of making it as something great. But she supposed it wasn't all bad, at least she got to be with her mother through it all and for that she was grateful. Toji then picked up some wood as he saw it was fire wood before he smiled. "Hey guys there's some campfire here, we can dig a fire pit and have a cook out, brought some food also if you want some." Toji said as everyone agreed to that.

"Yeah just worried Wonder Girl here won't like any meats you brought." Asuka said as Rei looked for a bit.

"I shall... attempt to stomach it." Rei said as she surprised the group as Asuka shrugged figured long ago Rei was trying to find herself hence the wardrobe change.

"Mind if I join in?" Came a voice as the group looked and saw Shinji who looked winded as everyone agreed and began building the fire pit.

(Later after the Fire Pit was built)

Toji was eating a kebab while everyone cooked the food he brought and ate said food as Rei herself was enjoying some s'mores as apparently she couldn't stomach meat for long hence she ended up vomiting off the cliff edge as everyone looked. "So what now?" Kensuke asked as everyone heard him.

"Well what else can we do? I mean we tried our hardest God knows we did but it just wasn't enough." Toji said as Rei looked.

"It's odd we are supposed to connect to each other act as one unit and one unified front yet in the end we still appear as nothing more than strangers to each other." Rei said as she looked at the fire as she and Yui had talked a lot and rei won't like that she felt Yui had become a sort of mother to her... though it did make sense since Rei had 50% of Yui's DNA in her.

"Maybe that's the problem." Kensuke said as everyone looked. "We know almost nothing about each other except that we are all a bunch of." Kensuke began before looking to Asuka. "May I?" He asked as Asuka already knew what he was going to say.

"Normally I'd say no but since you asked go ahead." Asuka said feeling she was about to be roasted.

"We're all a bunch of screw ups in one way or another, Toji skipping school more then allowed, Rei and her anti-social tendencies, Asuka with her temper, me with my need to sneak around take pictures of girls and blow stuff up in experiments and pyrotechnic screw ups, and Shinji well his dad is proof enough of how he got screwed up." Kensuke said as he stood up for a bit.

"It may not help but maybe if we know more about each other we can actually learn to work together." Kensuke said as everyone looked to him as Kensuke stood and cleared his throat before speaking. "Ok well I'm Aida Kensuke, my mom died when I was just a little kid in some weird accident while my dad was a soldier who was KIA which is killed in action." Kensuke said as he looked to everyone. "I always thought as long as I stuck with the strong guys like Toji and Shinji no one would harass or bully me but Bulk and Skull happened on a daily basis but anyone could outsmart those two bozos." Kensuke said as Asuka chuckled.

"You have no idea there." Asuka said as she looked to them.

"But now that we're all here together, well I just can't help but feel like we are close friends regardless of where we came from or how we acted." Kensuke said as Toji looked before sighed.

"Well me... before Shinji arrived my little sister Sakura she always talked about joining the Olympics you know, she wanted to be an Olympian ever since she saw the videos of the past Olympics and she had trained ever since then." Toji said as Shinji didn't like where this was going. "Then the first Angel battle happened and she was hurt and kicker was it was a lot worse than we all thought." Toji said as he tried to hold back tears. "As the Angel Wars progress her legs got worse and weaker that the doctors had to suggest we amputate them before they cause damage to the rest of her body and replace them with prosthetics." Toji said as he was now getting to the stressful part.

"She got into a deep depression with suicidal thoughts, imagine it a 9 year old attempting to kill herself, but how can, you come out of knowing that the one thing you had strived for your whole life was ripped away from you leaving you with nothing." Toji said as he looked. "Dad and gramps I know they meant well trying to help her but well they were too busy to help directly so I ended up having to fill in even when they told me not to worry." Toji said as he looked as everyone was sympathetic as they didn't know this and Shinji felt it was his fault in that fight unaware that the Beta Yui had sent was watching the group.

"But you know something good came out of all this, Sakura got her legs back, I was at school and got a call and next thing I know my baby sister is walking again if just barely." Toji said with tears in his eyes that he tried wiping away. "So yeah I'm glad to have met all of you because regardless of all the ups and downs I'm still glad good came out of being friends with all of you." Toji admitted as Rei saw how those two had shared but when eyes went to Asuka she was eating as she glared.

"Pass." Asuka said as everyone figured as much.

"I will speak." Rei said as she looked to everyone as now was a good as time as any to come clean. "I wasn't born naturally." Rei began as she looked. "In fact I wasn't born at all, I was grown and created in a test tube as a lab experiment of sorts." Rei admitted as she looked to everyone. "Commander Ikari, he had me created in a state of his own insanity and obsession with Dr. Ikari." Rei said as she looked down. "He used the DNA of Yui Ikari left behind in Unit 1 about her failed contact experiment and the DNA of the 2nd Angel Lilith so in a biblical term I am a Nephilim while in a scientific term I am a clone of the two." Rei said as she had her hands on her lap as her hands turned to fists.

"I knew the Commanders scheme to end the world in order to be reunited with his wife, but now that his plan had failed with Unit 1's destruction he committed Suicide and destroyed my other bodies." Rei said as everyone was shocked.

"Wait so you're a clone and the Commander had other bodies created as spares?" Asuka asked as it sunk in. 'No wonder she felt she was replaceable she had spare bodies to give.' Asuka thought as Rei nodded. "So those body parts of young girls, they weren't random girls they were actually your spare parts." Asuka said as Rei nodded.

"Yes, but now that Commander Ikari has expired I have lost my purpose and now the world is at the mercy of SEELE if they are allowed to carry on." Rei admitted as she looked to her friends. "I knowingly and willingly aided in Commander Ikari's madness and had intended to ensure its success, so the coin shouldn't have chosen me, in fact it should have rejected me." Rei said as her voice began to crack as she began to realize what she had nearly done to aid Gendo in his plan. "Now without the Commander I'm lost and I don't know where I reside in this world." Rei said as she began to shake as Toji looked.

"Look Ayanami, no Rei you're you and right now you're trying to find where you belong but if you ask me you belong with us, another screw up in this merry bond of screw ups." Toji said as Shinji stood up and walked torts Rei as his hair shadowed his eyes. Shinji then hugged Rei close as she looked at the girl as Asuka couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but what Shinji said next blew away her jealousy. "So what your basically saying is that we're siblings right?" Shinji asked as he looked to Rei as she was shocked that Shinji said that.

"Y-yes." Rei stuttered as Shinji looked.

"You don't have to tell me now but I want to know everything alright." Shinji said as he tried to make Rei feel at ease as he accepted their blood bond.

"Don't worry Dr. Ikari promised to explain it more in depth to both of us." Rei said as she looked to Shinji.

"R-rei she's your mother just as much as she is mine so you can call her Kaa-san." Shinji said as Rei looked down unsure how to feel about it but all she did was smile like she did when they faced Ramiel the 5th Angel.

"But Shinji-kun we are technically half siblings." Rei admitted as she looked to Shinji.

"Doesn't change anything." Shinji said as he then moved back to his seat as Rei was shocked that Shinji accepted her so easily. But coming from a young man who had been denied family and love for so long it was no surprise there.

"What about you Shinji what sob tell or sinful confession you have?" Asuka asked as she looked to Shinji from her own meal.

Shinji took a moment before he started to say, "I guess I would start at… the earliest memory I have of my mom… is when I was 3 or so… she was kind and sweet she too me and could wait to see her again when she came home… until the day I remember she died working on unit 1."

Asuka listen to his story carefully as it seem they both have something in command to lose their mother at the early age of childhood as Shinji went on saying, "My father… he gotten colder doesn't look at me anymore after that and soon a few days later he sent me to a teacher, and for over the years I've been living with him, it seem he doesn't really care about me and only took care of me to the minimal and homeschool. No birthdays or holidays, and no gifts or present ether. Just work of math, history, and other things."

Beta listen to Shinji story as it records and send back to Yui as for her, it was heart breaking and she should have been there for him instead of her life long work, maybe even let someone else test unit 1 instead but no… she had to put work ahead and got herself killed for it, and left Shinji to suffer that Gendo did and doing to him.

"Soon enough over half a year ago my father sent me a letter with nothing written on it but 'Come' and a blank VIP card that was meant for me. Doesn't bother calling me or coming to the station when I came to tyoko-3 where I told someone who work at NERV I would be there, he didn't even show up, and I got lost in the city until the first angel came and attack and later I meet Misato."

Giving every detail of how Shinji ended up piloting the Eva when Rei was hurt and Gendo was forcing her to do it instead, how he fight the angel, even losing to it before going berserk the first time as well.

Toji could not help but feel sorry for him, even thinking that one time he punch him days after the fight and when his sister got her wasn't the right thing to do as Shinji was force to do it. Asuka was thinking how could the Commander let an number child to pilot a unit without proper training even worst risking his own son life, just to show how much of a bastard he really is, even Yui thinking of the same things as she not always conscious of what was happening outside the Eva until she felt or sense Shinji was in danger as she protected him from fallen debris.

Rei herself felt ashamed in a way as she was willingly to pilot unit 1 when Shinji refuse to do so at first even when she was hurt.

"Yeah so Kensuke is right then we're all screw up." Toji said as Shinji looked around.

"Guys... we don't know if the next Angel will be here tomorrow or the day after or even in a year but I just want you all to know, this week was quite possibly the best week I ever spent in my entire life." Shinji said as he caused everyone to smile a bit. "So... no matter what happens I'm personally glad to have met you all and I want to thank you for being my friends." Shinji said as Toji and Kensuke smiled while Asuka scoffed while hiding a blush with Rei simply nodded.

"Well we're all in this together so if this really is our last day on Earth before Zeo Crystal worldwide nuke or Angel Third Impact I'm glad it was spent with all of you." Toji said as Kensuke nodded.

"Yeah but you know something?" Kensuke asked as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah if Rita shows up we'll hit her with everything we got and go down swinging." Asuka said as she would like to punch her in the face at least once.

"Agreed." Rei said as she wasn't going to give up without a fight as she had to do this for Shinji and Yui... for her brother and mother, her family. Everyone agreed on this as they knew they had to think of a plan of attack even if said plan wouldn't work they had to do something. Better than letting Rita have an easy time getting the Zeo Crystals, they should give her a bit of a hard time if not an annoyance as a big middle finger to her.

(Scene Break that later that night Kensuke)

Kensuke was on his computer as he was glad he had snagged Rei's NERV ID as he was currently hacking the NERV mainframe using the Command Center's tools and Yui's backdoor into the MAGI as when he asked if she had one he simply responded that he had a hunch. As Kensuke looked he was able to have the Magi scan for odd energies that didn't match anything known on Earth and since the Command Center was underground surrounded by metals and ore to hide it Kensuke saw the data narrow down to right here in Tokyo-3 as he then pulled up the screen and smiled.

"So that's where you've been hiding." Kensuke said as he saw it was NERV HQ more specifically deep underground in a place labeled Terminal Dogma. Kensuke had now found the location of the Zeo Crystals now they had to think of a way to set up a defense against Rita to stop her advance on the Zeo Crystals.

(Meanwhile with Rita Repulsa Jewelry Store Tokyo-3)

Rita walk down the dark road of Tokyo-3 looking for more gold, as the mining area give her much, but still need a lot more to get for her to complete Goldar.

Ever sense she awaken from her slumber she been learning many things, even understand English and Japanese language to ale to understand the local and to torture them to figure out where gold may lay as she got a location of a jewelry store as she walks in.

Very few people inside as a loving couple trying to find that perfect wedding ring, the jeweler seller was behind the counter as she was talking to the couple until she hears the bell of the door ringing as she turn her eyes and saw the messy looking Rita looking around with her staff in hand as the lady step to the side away from the couple for the moment as the lady said, "Can I help you with something miss?"

Rita turn her head to her in a twitch like movement with the added cracking of the neck is heard as it could startle anymore who heard it as Rita came over to the counter where the lady stood and put a hand on it as she gave a weird look as she said, "Gold… lots of gold."

The lady nodded as she bend down to a tray of gold rings after she hit an silent alarm, and lay the rings before Rita as she said, "We have a wide selection of things to ahh…"

The lady trail off as she saw Rita taking a hand full of rings as they melt in the palm of her hand before swallowing it as Rita seem to taste it and happy to know it was real and needed more… lots more as she quickly shot out her hand to the lady behind the counter and said, "I need more gold… where is all of it!"

The couple who watch the whole seen back away slowly as they figure something was going down, even by the look of it, with the lady freak out by the lady and what she did with the gold rings, and soon enough the lady was pulling out more and more gold jewelry before Rita as she smile to the amount, maybe not a lot but a good chunk.

The lady rush around getting all the gold together and lay it before Rita and hope the police will rush in soon as she just empty all the jewelry on display and in the back as Rita took it all the gold as it melted before her and adding some to the staff and into her being to save what she can as then Rita said, "I need more… Tell me where are all the, gold is!"

Rita point the staff at the lady as she worry as she said, "That all of it, including everything in the back, I swear!"

"Tell me where I can find more then… or else," Rita said as the gold staff spark green energy as the lady said as she started to cry a bit, "Please, I just work here."

Soon enough a police man came bushing through the door with a 6 shot revolver as he said, "Freeze! Drop the weapon, and hands in the air!"

Rita seem annoyed at this as she slowly turn around as the police man said, "I said freeze lady!"

"Or what?" She asked as she could see this enforcer of the law as she walked torts him seeing him as a minor threat. She soon saw his gold badge as she smirked at him but as she got closer the police man fired as the bullet hit Rita but she simply looked at where the Bullet hit and saw it fall to the floor not even leaving any blood as it had hit her exposed skin as. When the man saw this he freaked out and began firing wildly as the bullets were now being deflected by an invisible force causing them to hit the glass cases destroying them as the lady was freaking out.

"That's impossible." He said as he was about to call in back up but soon Rita vanished and appeared behind him before she used her staff to stab him from behind causing him to cry out in pain as she then threw him behind her with said staff of Gold. Rita smirked as she then raised her staff and followed it up by slamming the bottom to the ground as the ground began to shake and from the ground her Putties began to appear as they were just like the ones of the Rangers Training exercise.

"Kill him, and destroy this place." Rita ordered as the Putties happily obliged to their leader as they acted and began destroying as the man didn't even stand a chance.

(Later Outside)

Rita was walking away as her Putties roared as the building was burning down before it exploded as Rita smiled wickedly as she knew there was more gold in the city. She then saw a newspaper as she walked over to it. Normally she wouldn't bother with it but what she saw surprised her to no end as even though the paper was months old she saw the beings on it. "That Ancients, there here?" She asked as on the newspaper was the battle between Eva's Units 1 and 2 and the 7th Angel as she was shocked by this. "Oh this is just perfect." She smirked as she realized what the Gold she saved from Scorpina was. "I can give Goldar the powers of the Ancients even better I can use the Instrumentality weapon when I so feel like it with their power." Rita said as she saw that with the remaining Gold she saved from Scorpina the Ancients Clones biological samples were still on it so that means Goldar will be reborn stronger than ever.

She then felt it as she looked at her Green Power Coin on her staff as it was now formed into her rebuilt staff as she saw the Green Power Coin was resonating with that of another Coin. "Zordon you sly dog Power Rangers already?" Rita chuckled as she knew where to go since the Coins were linked to each other. Now that she thought about last week she felt her coin get drained a bit but she disregarded it at the time. But now she knew better the Rangers used it Coins power to do something normal healing couldn't.

(That Night with Rei)

Rei was in her bed asleep as she tossed and turned. So many things had changed as her mind was riddled with thoughts of what could have been if the EVA's didn't exist. 'Rei Ikari... daughter of Yui Ikari and younger sister to Shinji Ikari.' Rei thought as she wondered since Shinji had arrived what she had been feeling torts him. Rei didn't know if they were romantic feelings or something else but when she looked at Shinji she felt she can always rely on him to be there for her when it counted. 'Who am I to others?' Rei wondered as when she turned upward to open her eyes she was shocked at what she saw as before her was a woman as she had lowered torts Rei.

Rei knew instantly who she was especially when she saw the Green Power Coin in her staff. "Rita Repulsa." Rei said as she was pinned.

Rita looked deep into Rei's eyes as she also saw her hair as from what Rita saw those were natural for Rei but to humans they were not and her pale skin with the red eyes would label her an 'albino,' but she didn't show symptoms of one. She then looked closer as their lips were close to touching as Rei felt her heart race and this cold feeling in her heart and spine. She was... afraid very much so. "Oh I see now your only half human the other half is that of the Ancients." Rita said as Rei heard that.

'First Ancestral Race.' Rei thought as she knew they were basically the original inheritors of the universe.

Rei then pushed Rita off her with a show of force torts the ceiling as when Rei got up Rita was already back on the floor and once again pinned Rei to the wall. "So if your human origins people refer to the Ancients as Angels with select few calling them the First Ancestral Race, I suppose in your in the Ancients tongue lilin biblical belief that would make you a Nephilim an offspring of an Angel and human." Rita said as she chuckled clearly amused by Rei. "To top it off as the icing on the cake you're the Yellow Ranger." Rita said as Rei was in a choke hold as she tried to keep calm but Rita outclassed her. "You want to use your armor, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Rita said as her breath became labored and aroused as green armor began to form around her body accompanied by gold as spikes came out of her outfit with her fingers being tipped with gold claws.

Rei saw Rita was distracted as once Rita had her entire outfit on Rei used her strength to push Rita to the wall and pin her. "No please stop your hurting me! You're so strong." Rita said trying to imitate fear but the way she said it showed she wasn't really hurt or scared at all. "I'm just kidding, little Yellow Nephilim." Rita said before she pushed Rei off her and threw her through a wall into another room. Rita went after her and pinned her as she smirked. "You know I killed a Yellow Ranger before, in fact she was the first one I killed." Rita said as Rei looked as her cold exterior was changing to show some fear. "And let me tell you a little something. I enjoyed every moment of it her begging for mercy begging for her life. I'm sure you won't be any different when you watch your friends die Little Yellow Nephilim." Rita said before she grabbed Rei and threw her to the wall making a dent.

"But I have a proposition for you, Little Yellow Nephilim." Rita said knowing fear would drive her. "Bring me the other Rangers and the location of the Zeo Crystals, and I'll let you live after all if your Ancient Blood is anything to go by you'll far outlive any of these lilin." Rita said as she then left as Rei was shocked as she felt her head and saw blood and knew she needed help, bad and NERV can't provide it.

(Meanwhile Ikari/Soryu/Katsuragi Apartment)

Shinji was asleep as he tried to think of a plan of how to fight Rita. He was supposed to be the leader but Shinji didn't see anything leader like about him. Sure he convinced his team to come back so they can train and with Kensuke's help they each confessed their sins well all but Asuka. Shinji just wondered what he was supposed to do if he couldn't lead them. Soon as Shinji closed his eyes he felt a hand grab his mouth as he was wide eyed and looked to see it was Asuka as she shushed him telling him to be quiet.

"Asuka what's wrong?" Shinji asked as he got up as Asuka sat on his bed.

"Ok here's the truth I know why we can't morph." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji. "It wasn't Toji or any of you, it was me. I'm the reason we can't morph." Asuka confessed as she had seen everyone confess their deepest darkest secrets and she just sat there keeping her mouth shut while spouting words of comfort she probably didn't even mean.

"What are you talking about Asuka?" Shinji asked as she looked to Asuka.

"You don't get it Shinji you idiot, I'm naturally a horrible person. Rei was more worthy then me when I piloted the EVA I was happy to be isolated in that plug where no one could hurt me." Asuka began as she looked to Shinji. "When I'm outside the plug I'm a complete bitch to everyone I meet, Misato, the stooges, Wonder Girl, even Hikari, and most of all you!" Asuka said as she needed to get this off her chest somehow. "I don't get why this stupid coin picked me, maybe I was just convenient and available or maybe I'm just the delivery girl to its real chosen one." Asuka said as she ranted. "But in the end I'm just doing to have people praise me, as ironic as it is I say that I don't need anyone but I need there praise because in the end that was what made up my life. I get praised for accomplishments and that was the only affections I ever knew." Asuka said as Shinji saw it.

"Not once was I ever praised for at least trying or coming close to succeeding. I wasn't even told that I tried my best but it wasn't enough." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji. "I'm just a complete bitch to everyone Shinji pushing people away so I can feel better about myself but, Kensuke was right we're all screw ups, but I'm the biggest screw up of all that I became a tool to the EVA. I let the EVA become my whole world and if people told me to get into the EVA and stomp or crush someone because he or she was an angel without proper data just to be praised for a job well done I'd probably do it and not bat an eye." Asuka admitted as she was releasing years of pent up emotions in one speech. "I don't deserve this power and I don't deserve to be called your friend or call you all my friends." Asuka finished as Shinji then put his hand on her shoulder as he saw her tear up.

"Asuka you're not a bitch, you were just dealt a bad hand but the fact your confessing to it all is proof your worthy. You're actually admitting to your faults and that's the first step of change." Shinji said as Asuka looked. "I know its cheesy to say that but it's true and Asuka you are worthy your my friend and I care about you I could have easily said no to cooking for you every day but I didn't because your my friend and your precious to me." Shinji said as Asuka couldn't help but smile to that. "Asuka you are probably one of the most important people in the world to me, heck when you dared me to kiss you one time I didn't consider it a kiss at all because I didn't want you to consider a kiss with me as your first." Shinji said as Asuka couldn't help but smile at this.

Asuka then did something she felt was out of character for her but with the world close to ending they might as well. Asuka grabbed Shinji pulled him closer before she outright kissed him on the lips catching him off guard as Shinji only response was to sink in to a kiss he enjoyed. Once the two separated Asuka smiled at Shinji as Shinji blushed. "There now we both had our first REAL Kiss." Asuka said before giving her prideful smile. "And how fortunate you are that your first kiss was with the great Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka said as Shinji simply smiled at Asuka but soon both Shinji and Asuka's phones went off as they grabbed their phones and saw it was a text from Rei.

"What does wonder girl want now?" Asuka said as she and Shinji both open the text and saw what Rei wrote as it says-

"Meet me at the school track. It's the up most Urgent."

Asuka was confused, for Rei to send this kind of message would be something if an angel is attacking right now, but to meet at the school Track is something else.

Shinji on the other hand is worry for Rei to send this message mean something must have happen as it could be good or bad, but soon enough, the two ex-pilot grab what they needed and headed out, but they would soon they would not be just them.

(At the Track)

Shinji and Asuka reach the track area where they see Toji and Kensuke there as well as four eyes had a bag within looking like something for a bug-out, and the black wearing track suit jock carrying a small pack of some sort as Toji said, "You guys are here too, great."

"We got Ayanami's message, but we don't know what's going on. Is it an angel or something?" Kensuke said as the duo step up to the two guys as Shinji said, "We don't know. We all got the same message it's seem to meet here, right?"

Everyone nodded as Rei step out of from the shadows as Rei said, "You're all here."

Asuka look to her and said, "Yea we are wonder girl, so what's the big idea of bringing all of us out here?

Rei step out more as Shinji look to her and saw the cuts and scratch marks on her, even some site of blood as Shinji came up to her and said, "What happen to you?"

"Rita happen, she found me somehow," Rei said as that made everyone worry. As Shinji lead her to the stands to take a seat as Kensuke went through his bug-out bag and pull out a first-aid kit as he toss it to Shinji and said, "Here."

Shinji caught it and went through its to get some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball as they started to clean up the cuts and scratches, and whip away any blood he saw.

"Tell us exactly what happened Wonder Girl." Asuka said as Shinji tended to Shinji's injuries.

"She appeared in my room, I attempted to confront her but she quickly over powered me." Rei said as that was what basically happened to her. "She wants to know the location of the Zeo Crystals but it seems she is unaware that none of us know its location." Rei explained as she began to tell them the end. "She said if I brought you all to her she would spare my life." Rei said as Asuka growled.

"Ok so you're telling us this because?" Asuka asked as she looked around wondering if Rei got turned.

"Because she told me where to meet her, the docks, so I came to you all first hoping we can amass a counterstrike against her." Rei said as Kensuke looked.

"Yeah I don't think we stand a chance." Kensuke said as he opened the Bug Out Bag to reveal what looked like a passport and a few other items for those about to go on the run or at least get out of dodge.

"Yeah I mean look at Ayanami she got her ass kicked and she has more pilot training then both of you." Toji said as Asuka got a tick mark at that pilot part.

"Well Shinji our fearless leader what's the plan?" Asuka asked as she hoped Shinji would get some backbone.

"I... I don't know." Shinji said as he bandaged up Rei. "I mean Rita is on the loose and we still haven't morphed." Shinji said as he sat down letting it all sink in. He looked at Rei and even after discovering all the truth he had learned he... he just couldn't allow this to happen to her. "But Rita made a very big mistake." Shinji began as he got up. "She hurt Rei and many innocent people, Rei will be the last person she hurts." Shinji said as he got up. "Guys the truth is Zordon was just using us to come back from the dead so he can fight Rita, I can see his logic he knows how to fight her and has years of experience, but he doesn't realize this isn't his team from all that time ago." Shinji said as he looked to his friends.

"I admit we aren't much but right now we're all that stands between Rita and the Zeo Crystal and she won't stop until she gets what she wants so I'm asking you guys, Stand by Me." Shinji said as Toji smirked.

"Shin-man do you even have to ask that?" Toji asked as he looked to Shinji.

"Look baka you may be the leader here but I can't let you lead these two stooges without me to keep them in line." Asuka said gesturing to Toji and Kensuke.

"I will also help, I owe the world that much." Rei said knowing she had played a key role in what might be humanities destruction.

"Well at least we went down swinging." Kensuke said as everyone agreed.

(Later)

As the group headed out they stopped by an Alley as they grabbed anything they can find to use as makeshift weapons from bats to chains and even brass knuckles and even knives. As they were already they began heading to the docks which Rei told them about as they intended to end Rita Reign once and for all or at least give her a major case of bug bites. As they soon arrived at the Docks they looked around while trying to stay quiet as Asuka held the bat, Rei held the knives, Toji with the brass knuckles, Shinji with a chain, and finally Kensuke with an electric riot stick with some juice left in it.

They saw as shadow at the end of the warehouse they arrived in as they saw who they assumed was Rita sitting on a chair looking to either be sleeping or admiring the moon. "Careful guys there's no telling what traps she has waiting for us." Shinji said as he needed to be careful or get them into some deep shit.

"Don't worry she won't know what hit her." Asuka said as she was ready with the bat.

"No something doesn't feel right, this seems far too simple and easy for us." Rei said as she knew they might have been walking into a trap and she may have just led them to said trap.

"GET HER!" Toji yelled as he charged forward roaring as everyone just had not choice and went straight in but when they rounded the chair they saw was a man tied up with a gag in his mouth as the five looked surprised as the man looked like he was ok, scared and freaked out but ok. They all looked at each other and the man before they hid their offending weapons behind their backs trying not to scare the guy.

"Help him." Shinji said as he and Rei went to help him as Rei took out the knives to cut him loose while Asuka removed the gag.

"What happened to you?" Kensuke asked as the guy looked.

"I don't know it all happened so fast one minute I was doing my round and next thing I know I wake up here." He said as when Rei untied him Asuka felt something slimy land on her as she then looked at it and then up as she was wide eyed.

"Guys she's here!" Asuka yelled looking up and when everyone looked they all panicked as Rita came flying down with an evil grin on her face intent on ending them as they got out of the way fast. The guy who was now untied began running away not wanting to deal with this as he wanted to go home and forget this. Shinji swung the chain at Rita but she let it wrap around her arm and pulled Shinji in before punching him hard. Asuka and Toji roared as they came in with the bat and the brass knuckles. But Rita caught Asuka's bat and took it before hitting Toji with it and using her staff to knock the air out of Asuka.

Kensuke roared as Rita used her staff to block the attack as the charge left in the riot stick was now gone and absorbed into the Green Power Coin within her staff. Rita laughed as they five were now disarmed before Rita quickly dealt with them and used her powers to make sure they were properly restrained.

(Later with the five)

The Five found themselves restrained hanging over the water with ropes tied around there necks as nooses as everyone was restrained. "Let us got you Bat Shit Insane fucking Alien Bitch!" Asuka yelled as Rita looked to her and grabbed her by the cheeks.

"My what a mouth you have on you, from learning about you humans or Lilin doesn't a mother normally wash your mouth out with soup for such profanity?" Rita asked but her tone showed she didn't really care as Asuka moved her head and tried to bite Rita who avoided it. "Now then one of you knows where the Zeo Crystal is or all of you do whichever is better but whoever knows will tell me or your precious friends will suffer for it." Rita said as she walked to the side and stopped at Kensuke.

"We don't know where they are and even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Shinji countered as Rita looked.

"Shush little red it's not you who knows. Its young blue." Rita said as she pointed to Kensuke who was shocked that she figured him out. "Now then blue you will tell me where the Zeo Crystals are hidden or I will kill your friends here one by one until none of them are left." Rita said as Kensuke looked worried.

"Don't tell her Kensuke whatever you do don't tell her." Shinji called as Rita glared.

"If you want tell I should decide who I should kill first." Rita said as she examined the Rangers. "Now who will die first?" Rita asked as she looked to the five teenagers trying to decide on who will be her first victim of this new team.

"Go to hell you bitch!" Toji said as he just piss off at her but that just made Rita pick easier as she face him as she said, "Ah, the bold black, thank you for choosing to die first."

Rita put her staff to the side of his face as a surge a power shot through him, the color of his skin was draining from him as if his life was being sucked out of it as everyone yell out to him with Kensuke hesitated before he yells, "Wait! I'll tell you!"

Rita smile before she let off of Toji as went her staff was pull off the color return back to him and he gasp to his breath as he felt he was drowning and caught out as Rita look to Kensuke as he said, "It's in NERV Base. The bottom level of NERV called the Terminal Dogma."

Everyone is shock as it seem there was another secret to NERV that no one knew about, as the 4 look to their friend as Shinji said, "Kensuke?"

"How in the hell did you find that out stooge baka!" Asuka said as Kensuke said, "I swipe Rei's access card to get into the main computer. I thought if we can find the Zeo crystal we can guard it better from her."

Rita smile and give a chilling laugh as she said, "Ah blue, just the weakest of them all, just like the last one, but just as perfect as well."

To Rita thoughts as she knew the parts other destroyed Evangelions are store in NERV base, as once she can form the low power of Goldar just to break through and retrieve the body parts of the Eva she can transform Goldar into his most powerful form ever, as she started to walk away as she said, "I'll let you live for now…"

Rita stop and turn around and said, "AS Zordon would be livid if I just killed you all… maybe just one of you then."

Pointed her staff at Kensuke as Shinji saw this and said, "No don't!"

But Rita fire a blast of energy at Kensuke as the lock on the pulley that keep him up, unlocked. He drop into the waters still tied up and soon began to drown.

Everyone call out to Kensuke but he wasn't coming back up anytime soon as Rita laugh at this before walking away with her power would leave the area soon enough as the 4 remaining rangers became untied and quickly try to get Kensuke out of the waters.

Shinji and Toji pull on a rope that was a part of Kensuke's as they pull him out of the water and see him out, as they lay him on the dock, Toji kneel down to his friend and slap him a bit and said, "Wake up Kensuke… Wake up!"

Asuka shove him to the side and said, "Here let me!" She began to slap hard at Kensuke as she said, "Wake up stooge!"

"Come on Ken don't do this." Shinji begged as he tried to wake up Kensuke even shaking him awake but Rei knew what had happened as he grabbed Shinji and just hugged him trying to stop him.

*Insert Stand by Me Sung by Bootstrap

"Ikari-kun stop." Rei said as Shinji tried to break out of the grip but Rei would not budge. "Please stop he's gone. He's gone." Rei said as her voice cracked while she tried to keep a lid on her own emotions.

"This... this wasn't supposed to happen." Toji said as he was shocked that he just lost his best friend. "This wasn't how it happened in the old shows." Toji said as he tried to make sense of this.

"Idiot-stooge this is real life it's not a fucking cartoon!" Asuka yelled out her anguish as she tried her best to keep her emotions in check but she saw how Kensuke had just died. A combo of drowning and being hung as luckily the water kept him from getting a wrecked neck but the water did him in.

"Guys help me pick him up." Shinji said as he grabbed an arm as everyone grabbed a body part to try and help him while being careful with his head. "Careful with his head." Shinji said as they had to go back to the base. Maybe... maybe Zordon and his mother could do something but this was just a fool's hope his mother she wasn't God but this wasn't supposed to happen he lead them and he screwed up in the worst possible way. He had to fix it somehow.

(Later at the Bases Entrance)

The four arrived at the entrance with their dead friend as they began to lower him a bit. "Help me out here." Shinji said as he held Kensuke as once Shinji had a good grip on Kensuke he felt how cold his friend was now.

"Be careful hopefully Zordon can do something." Asuka said as Rei was very close to breaking down. This was extreme sadness and anguish she was feeling the feeling of losing a close loved one.

Once Shinji had a good grip the four jumped down hoping praying to whatever God may be out there that Kensuke can be brought saved.

(Later at the Command Center)

Yui and Kyoko made a path as they had saw the four enter with their dead friend as they laid him down on the side as Zordon saw this. Again he had to see a Ranger die but the fact it was seen by those so young, and worst part was they didn't even stand a chance when Rita killed Kensuke. "Zordon." Shinji began as he looked to Zordon. "I'm, I'm sorry for yelling at you all!" Shinji said as he looked to them. "But please, please help Kensuke!" Shinji begged as he got on his hands and knees as he didn't care how pathetic it made him look him didn't want to lose his friend like this.

Rei walked off to a side where she faced away from everyone as she needed to be strong. But it didn't stop the pain in her heart or the hurt she was feeling deep inside. "I'm sorry but I cannot not without the connection to the Morphing Grid." Zordon said as Rei understood they could not join as one and now Kensuke was beyond their reach.

"I see..." Rei said as Asuka got pissed at that.

"Oh you see wonder girl!" Asuka yelled as she stomped torts Rei. She had wanted to punch her or even slap her at least once ever since she first met her. But now she had the perfect excuse to do so. "What is this interesting to you wonder girl to see a friend die like this!" Asuka yelled as she was almost upon Rei. "Or maybe you don't even care like the emotionless doll you are!" Asuka yelled as she pulled Rei torts her with fist raised but she didn't expect to see something on Rei, tears. Rei was crying and trying desperately to hold it in to be strong for her grieving friends but even Rei was hurting.

Asuka lowered her fist and let go as Yui appeared and hugged her daughter, Rei close as Kyoko appeared next to Asuka and put her hand on her own daughter shoulder. "Just let it our Rei, you don't have top bottle it up anymore." Yui said as she held her daughter close. The damage Gendo had done to her was there to make her an emotionless tool but Yui was intent on fixing it as she held her daughter close. "Let it all out Rei everything you bottled up, that's an order." Yui said as Rei broke down right then and there crying as she held her new mother close as the blue haired teen cried at this.

She lost a friend who was close to her heart and she couldn't do anything to help him except lay there like a doll without its owner. Rei cried shed tears she did not know she even had as she released her anguish and tears from what she had seen. She always thought death was inevitable and that they all must meet it but, she never considered how it would affect those close to the deceased. But now... now she knew and she didn't like it but she must accept it because these feelings she has they were real and they were proof of her own humanity and soul.

*End OST

Everyone stay in silent for a moment as Kensuke gave his life to save theirs and what can they do… nothing.

With Shinji didn't know what to do or say… he supposed to be the team leader, an ex-Eva pilot for god sake but he cannot think what to do even though... what Misato would say.

She would say, 'You did your best', maybe 'Just be a man', or just 'It's not easy being human', but the words of Misato wasn't helping him and try some place else…what would a team leader say to his team… something inspiring, or just something from the heart… the heart.

Shinji hardly follow his own heart, and just follow others, but when he's against angels and stuff his heart tells him to fight… to protect, so now they fought against a strong enemy... any lost the fight and one of their own… he gave him own life for theirs.

Shinji close his eyes for a moment as his fist tighten up and say what comes to thought, and from the heart as he started to say, "Kensuke… he gave his life so we can live… I might have done the same as well."

Everyone look to him as Shinji spoken, and he went on saying, "I would do anything to trade my life for him… or any of you to live… maybe to keep fighting, but mostly live on."

Everyone look down at themselves and thought what would they do if they were in the other shoes or what could they do themselves as Toji started to say, "I would trade my life away to protect my sister… my family, and friends… I would give my life him."

Rei look to herself and thought what could she do, knowing she wasn't replaceable as she had many bodies to replace her in case if she were ever to die in the field and in battle, but now she only have the one life and what would she do with it… "I would give my life as well to protect what is precious to me… to my friends, and my… family as well."

Asuka pulled out the paper Kensuke had on him as it was the one she made earlier as she teared up a bit as she saw another thing added. "Go, Go Power Rangers!" Asuka silently read as she smiled a bit as she looked to this. "I'd do the same, the stooge may have been a dumbass and a Brainiac but he was a good friend even to someone who was mean to him." Asuka said as she knew how Kensuke tried to help Bulk up when Bulk head butt Kensuke last week.

"Yeah we can all agree Kensuke he did this for all of us so we need to keep fighting for Kensuke's sake." Shinji said as that was something everyone could unanimously agree on. Soon the energy cloud in the center of the room began to glow bright in response to the four now unified as one unit as Alpha saw this while Yui and Kyoko pulled out there holo-screens.

"I don't believe it the Morphin Grid it's activating!" Alpha called as Yui and Kyoko saw this was Zordon's chance to get out of the wall. "Zordon hurry through it won't stay open forever!" Alpha called as Zordon began to grunt and growl as if he was in pain while the wall reflected that as the four looked to Zordon wondering if he would actually come out. Soon the energy much like their attempts at morphing began to reach its peak and then it burst out as the room was dark.

"Did it work?" Asuka asked as Kyoko and Yui saw the screen.

"It should have but where's Zordon?" Yui asked as Alpha looked around worried for his leader.

"Zordon where are you!" Alpha called as he looked around for Zordon. "Zordon did you make it through!" Alpha called but to everyone surprised the wall activated again and on it was Zordon as everyone was surprised at Zordon not taking the chance. "Zordon why didn't you go through this was your only chance!" Alpha called as he was shocked.

"Because only one of us could go through." Zordon said as soon they heard Kensuke coughing out the water in his lungs as they all looked and saw Kensuke getting up and grabbing his glasses which Rei handed back to him.

"Kensuke you maniac!" Toji cheered as he grabbed Kensuke as Rei hugged Kensuke as she was happy and glad he was ok.

"Shinji..." Zordon began as Shinji looked to him. "You were right, from the get go you were right. The Grid didn't make a mistake and this isn't my team it's yours." Zordon said praising Shinji as Shinji smiled at this as he couldn't help but feel a sort of connection to Zordon like that of a father and a son. Sure Zordon was an alien being from the age of dinosaurs who was now stuck in the wall but he makes one Hell of a father figure.

"They are now one unit." Kyoko said as soon the alarms went off as Yui smirked.

"Good thing to because we got company on the way." Yui said as she began to activate the defenses she and Kyoko had been able to complete during the whole renovation to the base.

(With Rita)

Rita was in the large clearing area as she had her staff ready as she needed to keep the Rangers busy for a bit to bring in her new and more powerful Goldar. She was in the mountain area and if she was correct then she will have direct access to the EVA graveyard as she already had sent her Gold after Kensuke told her about the EVA's. "Wait a little while longer my beautiful Goldar soon you will be reborn stronger than ever." Rita said with a smirk before she jammed her staff into the ground. "Come forth Putties lay waist to all that stands before you and Zordon's little Pet Power Rangers." Rita said with a smirk as she summoned an army of Putties to lay waist to Tokyo-3 and the Rangers.

(With The Rangers)

They saw on the screens a large amount of Putties were coming for them so Zordon looked. "Rangers..." Zordon began as they all looked to him. "It's time." Zordon said as Yui smirked.

"Alright Shinji get ready." Yui said as Shinji and his team each headed to their platforms.

"It's morphing time!" Shinji called out as Yui held back a squeal as in her childhood she was a major fan of super heroes like the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders so needless to say she was very happy.

The Platforms glowed with the Rangers respected colors as they saw words appear before them.

TYRANNOSAURUS

Shinji's body began to be covered in a red suit with white as the armor on it was completely alien to him.

TRICERATOPS

Kensuke was being endowed in the blue suit once more as the words appeared before him.

SABERTOOTHTIGER

Rei looked at her hands as she felt the suit appear before her but have the feeling similar to a plug suit but more battle designed and its plug suit like feel must have been to interface with the Battle Zords.

MASTODON

Toji grinned as his body was almost in the suit as his hands were covered now as he turned them into fists.

PTERODACTYL

Asuka's body was almost completely covered as she smirked as she was now back in action but even though she wasn't Red she looked good in any color and with that in mind Asuka was back and this time in Pink. Shinji's body was soon in his own red suit as the face mask appeared and with it the morphing was complete.

(Outside the Ship)

The five excited the ship as they were now in the suit as they were now morphed and with it they now had the power to fight back against Rita and the Angels as well as Goldar. As the five walked down the steps they then headed to the exit of the cave no doubt to stop Rita from getting to the base. As they looked they saw the Putties through the water trying to enter as they were climbing down now.

"Ok kiddies." Yui's voice was heard as Shinji looked. "Shinji already has a sort of Power Sword but I added a few extra gear to your arsenal before this and well let's just say you're going to love it." Yui said as Rei looked at her hands and from her wrists hidden daggers came out as she must confessed that was quiet useful as they seemed to be combat efficient. Asuka looked at her arm and saw a bow appear before it receded as Kensuke saw his arm become an axe while two spear like weapons appeared in Kensuke's hands. Once the weapons vanished Kyoko was heard.

"Those new weapons come with a few neat tricks so use them wisely." Kyoko said as Shinji looked.

"Well let's take down those Putties fast." Shinji said as everyone agreed.

The five then jumped up high to the water as they began heading torts the Putties.

(In the Water)

Shinji had Rei and Kensuke in his hands as he threw them upward while Toji gave Asuka a boost as the three went upward torts the foes and knocked the Putties away from the water entrance and back to the cliff as the five then were out of the water and on the cliff. The five looked at their foes as they summoned there new weapons and glared at their opponents. "You know how to use a bow and arrow right Devil Girl?" Toji asked as Asuka smirked under her helmet.

"Believe it or not you're looking at the German Archery Champion 3 year running." Asuka boasted as she had the trophies at home to prove it. "Though this thing looks kind of like the one Hawk-Eye uses in MCU Avengers." Asuka said as she saw the similarities but it looked like alien tech mixed with human tech like the other three.

"Ok then we take them all down once we're don here we go after Rita!" Shinji called as everyone agreed to that. "Go!" Shinji called as they all roared and charged forward to battle their opponents.

Shinji went charging in first, slash at the putties before jumping over and kicking them in the face before going hand to hand with his sword.

Asuka Pull back her bow as an arrow of pure energy, with a pink color to it came forth as Asuka launch it, a small group of putties were taken out as in a huge explosion as she smile and went on pull back and releasing arrow after arrow and with great accuracy too as she didn't want to hit her teammates.

Toji came like a berserker as he kicks at the putties, throw them around and cut them down with his axes, even given a battle cry of some sort.

Rei did some CQC with her daggers against the putties as they are fast and strange but they were sloppy and not well organize, even using minimal movement as she just stab, punch, or kick them down with ease, as her time as an Eva pilot, before she fought in unit 0 she was force to learn a self defense for angel combat and to protect herself from strange people, but she hardly use it on anything, so the putties did made her put those skill to good use

Kensuke swing his spear around slashing down every putties that came at him as he jump, kick, thrust, and whack them as he yell out, "This is way easier than in the pit!"

More and more putties came out as the Power rangers Try to keep up but they were over powering them for the moment even got close to Asuka as she had to use her weapon as a melee weapon and hit them with the blunt force of her bow as she said, "They're coming in too fast."

Everyone seem to be getting over whelm as there's no way they can deal with all of them at once until someone gain and idea as Toji said, "Hold on, I got an idea."

Toji rush back to the entry of the cave and jump back down in as Asuka said, "What is that stooge doing?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is, let give him time," Shinji said as she stab throw a putty before pull out and cutting it in half.

Moments later as the ground shakes, as from out the mountain side, smashing through, as the Mastodon Zord came forth, and ran over the putties destroying most of them at once.

"Ok this is much easier with the suit on!" Toji called as the cockpit opened as he looked at the group as there face masks receded revealing their faces.

"Hello testing is this thing working?" Came Yui's voice from their helmets as they all looked.

"Uh yea I think it is." Shinji said as Kyoko understood.

"Yeah good job everyone now we protected the base now we need to figure out our next course of action no doubt Rita is on her way to city." Kyoko said as they needed a plan.

(With Rita)

Rita arrived at the clearing as she saw Gold appear from the ground each holding what looked like limbs and biological parts from the EVA's as she smirked. "Good Job Scorpina you performed your task well now return and form Goldar." Rita said as the limbs began to melt with the Gold as Rita smirked. "Grow Goldar Grow!" Rita called out as Goldar began to form as soon he rose from the ground as his form was the same make up as Scorpina but his form now had wings as well as Pylons from the EVA and even his normal head mixed with that of the EVA as this looked like the failed EVA known as Null mixed with Goldar. Goldar roared as it rose from the ground now more powerful than before as he roared in triumph.

(With the Ranger)

"Uh guys." Kensuke began as they were discussing their plan as they looked and Asuka was shocked.

"We're too late." Asuka said as she saw the hybrid of Goldar and an EVA had now risen up.

"Not yet." Yui's voice was heard as they looked.

"Yes now that you have the suits you can now access and use the Battlezords as proven by Toji." Zordon said as Yui looked.

"I'll contact NERV HQ and warn them maybe we can buy the civilians some time." Yui said as Shinji looked as he nodded.

"Let's ride then." Shinji said as the five began making their way with Mastodon to the Zord Launch bay with one thought in mind, stop Rita and Goldar no matter the cost.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey didn't think I'd end this arc with just three chapters now did you. You got your morph now next chapter it's the Zord launch and Megazord Formation now then until next time leave a review and like always ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers

ESKK: I can't help but feel this chapter will be short by meh life happens. Anyway please enjoy this new chapter my friends. Leave a review on your way out and enjoy.

(Start Chapter 4 NERV HQ)

*Insert Power Rangers 2017 movie score Lets Ride but with the Power Rangers Movie theme from 1995

The Alarms began to blare as the NERV crew or what was left of it saw what was going on as they arrived at the base. "What's wrong?" Fuyutsuki asked as he wondered if the Angel had finally decided to attack.

"We have a large incoming with smaller bogies coming torts us!" A Bridge bunny called as Maya gasped.

"The Magi has determined it to be a sort of corrupted EVA Unit!" Maya called as Ritsuko ran in looking worse for wear.

"Yeah I know the Gold I was studying apparently we had brought this thing access to the EVA Graveyard my lab was destroyed because of the Gold Beast! It wanted the EVA's biological parts!" Ritsuko called as everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Wait we're receiving a transmission, the MAGI Cant trace it though." Makoto called as Fuyutsuki looked at his Command console and saw it was an old backdoor access code that only one person should know about.

"Patch it through!" Fuyutsuki ordered as they nodded as soon Yui's voice was heard.

"Hello NERV HQ I don't have time to explain but you need to initiate the Cities defenses and evacuate the civilians NOW!" Yui called as Ritsuko was about to protest but Fuyutsuki looked.

"Are you saying this enemy is intent on attacking?" Fuyutsuki asked as Yui made a nod sound.

"Look I don't have time to explain but you have to trust me, under Lilith in Terminal Dogma is the target of this creature if you don't activate the cities defenses a lot of people will be hurt in the crossfire and it would also buy you time for help to arrive." Yui called as Ritsuko looked.

"Commander you aren't actually going to listen to her are you?" Ritsuko asked as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Initiate Level 1 Battle Stations have all civilians evacuated to the shelters and if need be have JSDF called in to assist with evacuation." Fuyutsuki ordered as everyone nodded and carried out the commands.

(In the Command Center Battlezord Hanger)

The Beta's were prepping the Zords for their official launch as they had the Zords guided to their launch pads as doors began to open to have the Zords launch with the Rangers already loaded in.

(With The Rangers)

Shinji arrived in his cockpit and when he did he leaned forward to find the controls before he felt something plug into his back causing him to yelp in surprise before he was pulled in and when that happened the control handles flew to his hands as it happened with everyone else.

(With Kensuke)

Kensuke cheered as this was probably better than getting in an EVA as he smiled at his luck.

(With Asuka)

"That's right air superiority Asuka!" Asuka cheered as she got the flyer. "YIPPIE-KAY-YAY MOTHERFUCKER!" Asuka called out as everyone laughed at Asuka's over enthusiasm no doubt happy to be back behind the controls of a combat mech.

(With Rei)

Rei couldn't help it she was smiling as this felt completely different from the EVA's. For once she was feeling a true connection not just to her Zord but to her friends and her... brother as well. The mere thought of calling Shinji her brother made her all giddy as she smiled a big toothy grin as she saw the Zord Activate. "Remember you were all born for this regardless of what or who you were before this is your time and your moment." Zordon's voice was heard as everyone smiled.

(Alpha 5)

"GO, GO POWER RANGERS!" Alpha called as he pointed the Zords for launch.

(Outside with the Zords)

The Pterodactyl Zord launched to the sky as its thrusters activated opting an instant launch as each Zord was soon followed as they each launched with the force and power of an EVA catapult with LCL cushioning them as the LCL was missing as the Zords each launched.

(On the Way to Tokyo 3)

The Zords were running through the outskirts of Tokyo-3 to provide back up as soon Triceratops ran in but it was running backwards.

(With Kensuke)

"Shinji help! I think my Zord is busted its running backwards!" Kensuke called as everyone laughed at Kensuke for that.

(Rei)

"Ranger Aida the Zords respond to both our thoughts and the controls use a combination of the two to control your Triceratops." Rei said as she saw Kensuke begin to adjust.

(Tokyo 3)

The Zords ran down the street as they were lucky not to bust anything up as Asuka had an air view of what was going on.

(Asuka)

"Guys we got Goldar heading to the NERV Base with Rita leading, the Putties wrecking shit, oh and civilians caught in the crossfire!" Asuka said as they needed a plan.

(Rei)

"I will handle civilian safety my Zord is the more agile of the five on ground so I am best suited for this, Ranger Aida and Ranger Suzuhara you two will provide defenses to the base and keep Goldar Away from NERV and Terminal Dogma and any Putties who get in your way, Shinji-kun can you handle Goldar and try and keep him busy." Rei said as this was her strategy.

(Shinji)

"Got it!" Shinji called as she soon saw a Yellow Camaro on the street as he had an idea. But he was probably going to either hate himself later or love himself since it did look like both the Michael Bay and Transformers Prime Camera of Bumblebee. "GOMEN NASAI BUMBLEBEE!" Shinji called as he then made his Zord step on the car and then kick it torts the Putties in there way destroying a large number of them.

(With Bulk and Skull)

The two bullies were running like crazy as they did not want to get murdered as they saw a car which belonged to the girls who harassed Asuka and helped them with the failed Cow incident as the two looked. "Over there Skull hurry!" Bulk called as they quickly ran to the car and Bulk ended up flipping over the car door into the girl's car as they were freaked out as to what was going on and not thinking to get out of the car. Skull followed close behind as he jumped over the door and landed on Bulk as Bulk cried out in pain as they looked to the girl. "DRIVE!" He called as the girl's glares.

"Get out of my car you idiots!" She called but soon Asuka in her Zord flew by and dropped a bomb on the Putties which caused said Putties to break apart and land on her car wrecking it with scratches and dents and a major dent on the hood as this was her sisters car which there dad paid for.

(With Asuka)

"Serves you right bitch and nice one idiots." Asuka taunted as she may have not meant for that to happen but she was glad it did.

(With Misato)

Misato was driving in her car as she saw the chaos going on outside as she was heading to NERV HQ as fast as she could as she had to hurry fast. Currently she was on the phone hoping to reach the pilots to make sure they were safe as she got the call earlier as she had to hurry. "Shinji I don't know if you're getting this but you need to head to the Shelters now! Asuka should be there with Rei also." Misato called unaware that the three pilots were actually in the Zords fighting.

Driving down the road, she came cross the site of the zords fighting against Goldar as her eyes widen and said, "What in the world?"

(Asuka)

Asuka flew pass more putties and destroy a lot of them, but sees a familiar green bitch as she said, "I got Rita in my site. I'm going to take her down."

"Be careful Asuka," Shinji said as Asuka smile as she said, "No worries." Asuka got her site on Rita and fire at will.

(Battle field)

The Pterodactyl zord came flying down and fire its guns at Rita, but every shot was a miss with the zord flying over, as Rita growl at this being annoyed at the Rangers as he give the command, "Goldar crush them!"

Goldar form a gold ball in its hand and throw it at the Pterodactyl, as it skid the wing of it, Asuka inside of it saying, "Oh shit."

The gold splatter over the zord as it flew down the road with flames showing, but the other parts of the gold came down in the middle of the road, as Misato car came in contacted with the liquid gold, its flips her car upside down and quickly caught fire.

(Shinji)

With the T-rex Zord as Shinji try to caught up to Goldar, he saw a familiar blue car, and the person who in its as Shinji quickly said, "Guys, we got a civilian caught in the crossfire, I'm going down to help them."

"Wait Shinji, you can't just go outside your zord," Kensuke said as Shinji face-mask appeared over his face covering his Identity as he said, "Just hold off Goldar long enough so I can caught up, I'm going."

Shinji stop his zord and lower down as the pilot seat open, the red Ranger rush out to Misato as he hears her grunting and in pain. Soon Shinji saw Putties stand in his way to which he made quick work of them as he used all the skills he learned in the Pit to defeat them. He then ran over to Misato's car as he then ripped off the car door and kneel down to see inside.

Misato was bang up but was fully awake and hurt to the site of blood on her head as he reach out to her and said, "Ma'am, give me your hand."

Misato was freak out as she sees a Red figure in front of her that just rip off one of her car doors like it was nothing as she try and back away and said, "What the hell are you, stay away!"

AS Misato struggle a bit until the Red ranger yell out, "Katsuragi Focus!"

Misato stop when she hear her name being called as she look to the red ranger more calmly as he reach out a hand and said, "Grab hold of my hand so I can get you out."

Misato was hesitated for a moment but as the fire about to reach her fuel tank, the range yell, "Hurry!"

Misato reach out and grab his hand, as the Red Ranger pull her out, and then carry her out to safety, as the car blow up behind them.

Shinji rush Misato to the side of a block where no acting going on at so he guess it's safe enough, as he put her down and said, "You alright ma'am?"

Misato nods as the Red Ranger shake his head and said, "Good, stay here and call for help if you can."

As Ranger was about to head out back to his Zord, Misato reach into her pocket and said, "Wait! Who are you?"

The Red ranger stop for a moment as he turn around to Misato for a moment and then he said, "I'm the Red Ranger… of the Power Rangers."

As when he turn his head back Misato pull out her phone that was in camera mode and quickly took a snap shot of him before he rush off back in the fight.

(Back at the fight)

Goldar was almost upon NERV as self-defense system came online, target Goldar and fire upon it, some missiles came at it, exploded upon contacted, with black smoke covering its view.

(NERV)

"Direct hit!" a bridge bunny said as they shot it on screen as Commander Fuyutsuki saw this himself and thought, 'It's a good things we upgraded our weapon for this kind of creature, if one were to show up again. We might have a chance to take it down this time."

The smoke clears as the Goldar on screen show it was somewhat hurt as Commander nods as he saw they did something and said, "Keep firing until its destroy."

(Battle field)

The missile launcher fire more at Goldar as Rita saw what those things can do as she said, "Show them your new power Goldar. Make them fear you!"

As missiles came and exploded upon Goldar as black smoke cover his being.

(NERV)

Everyone started to cheer as Fuyutsuki smile to this thinking they won until an alarm went off as someone said, "Commander, There's a reading of an A.T field!"

"What!?" Fuyutsuki said as they look back on screen and see Goldar being surrounded by a familiar barrier as Ritsuko started to do her scan and it came up with something as she said, "I don't believe it. That thing is using the Evangelion part as way to produce its own field."

"So we basically allowed it to become this by bringing its remains into the base." Fuyutsuki said as he saw the three EVA's self-destructing made things worse.

"Right now we're basically at the limit of our combat abilities." Ritsuko said as without the EVA's they were sitting ducks.

(With Asuka)

Asuka saw the AT-Field as she glared at the Gold Bastard and his Green Bitch Queen. "Great he has an AT-Field any ideas?!" Asuka called as Yui soon came into the comm. links.

"Oh come on Asuka-chan you honestly think I'd leave you guys without a means to fight the Angels." Yui said as Asuka was surprised.

(Shinji)

Shinji had returned to his T-Rex as he had caught up with everyone else in the battle. "Me, and Yui are the masterminds behind Units 1 and 2 so of course we would know how to create an artificial AT field we were just lucky Alpha had the means for us to create it." Kyoko said as Alpha was watching.

"Sugoi." Shinji said as his mother really was a genius.

"Plus we added a few new things to your Zords to help you out mainly Anti-Angel weapons so you are very welcome." Yui added as she seemed to take pride in her work.

"We had a lot of free time while stuck in the Morphing Grid so we had to do something." Kyoko said as that made everyone chuckle a bit.

(With Rei)

"This is good we stand a better chance now." Rei said as she then looked to some Civilians as she then moved over them and covered them from any debris. The Civilians looked and saw a giant Sabretooth Tiger covering them before it moved out of the way and fired at the Putties.

(Battlefield)

The Putties charged at the Tiger but the Tiger was fast strong and agile as it then jumped atop a building and then came down upon other enemy's and dealt with them accordingly. Rei even mauled some of them as she smirked at the pathetic attempt to end her from those Putties.

(With Rei)

"Hail the Queen Bitches." Rei said silently as she was basically the Tiger Queen here.

(With Asuka)

"I'm going in!" Asuka called a she flew at Goldar and began firing at him and Rita while Kensuke was running to the area while running over Putties.

(With Kensuke)

As Kensuke ran he soon saw the Putties were now climbing on his Zord as he was shocked at this. "Uh guys I'm getting overpowered here!" Kensuke called as the Putties were covering his Zord.

"Do I really have to bail you out Stooge?" Asuka asked from her Zord as Kensuke saw her fly in.

(With Asuka)

"Ok hold still!" Asuka called as she fired upon the Putties as the Putties were destroyed allowing Triceratops to get free. "Hey I have an idea." Asuka called as she noticed Triceratops seemed to have clamps her Zord can grab.

(Battlefield)

The Pterodactyl Zord came around over the Triceratops as it got ready.

(Asuka)

"Get a good weapon ready Kensuke!" Asuka called as she moved in.

(Kensuke)

"Wait what?" Kensuke asked as he quickly began going through his armaments. "Ok this looks promising." Kensuke said as he looked to the weapon image as he saw they were right on top of an entry way to NERV.

(Battlefield)

Pterodactyl Zord lowered itself and grabbed the clamps as it then began to lift up the Triceratops looking ready to throw it.

(Asuka)

"Get ready and hold on!" Asuka called as Kensuke was wide eyed.

(Kensuke)

"Wait what?!" Kensuke called as soon he saw what Asuka was ready for as he grabbed his OH SHIT handles.

(Battlefield)

Triceratops was hurled to Goldar as surprisingly Triceratops was able to get through Goldar's torso as Kensuke was now looking out the other end.

(Kensuke)

"Ok here goes nothing!" Kensuke called as he pressed the button.

(Battlefield)

Triceratops released an explosive ball which then burst out shattering windows in its firing range while the Putties were instantly destroyed by it as Goldar got the worst of it as its body began to break down while Rita was sent flying and landed on a car denting it getting hurt real bad.

(With Toji)

"Did we get her?" Toji asked as he stood guard at a Shelter Entrance.

(NERV)

Everyone at NERV just witness mechanical dinosaurs just dive bomb onto the gold being, and being precise, a Pterodactyl machine picked up a Triceratops and drop on the gold being as they calling it G-Eva 1, and somehow pass through its A.T field and fire an energy shot at its legs that brought it down quickly as Ritsuko try to figure what that those things were.

"I don't understand this, these Dino mecha are pure machine… and somehow is able to produce and A.T field, maybe artificial as the scanner pick up on it," Ritsuko said as she trying to understand the zords as it's a new things all together.

"Stay on high alert, we do not know if the enemy is truly down, even those dino mechs," Fuyutsuki as this is all new for him as well, as they are not reading as Angel, with no blue patterns to show, they would not even bother with them and let the U.N or the JSDF handle them but they produce A.T fields and they are battling against a creature similar they face before with the Eva, and now this G-Eva 1 took the parts of the destroy EVAs and made it into its own.

There was no telling how powerful or how strong this was with the last one powerful enough to make 3 Evangelions self-destruct to destroy it, they have no idea what it would take to take down a being like this, with those Dino Mech fighting it as they seem more agility and quicker on its feet than the Eva's were with the reaction time against the smaller creatures is something else to see.

(Battle field)

As the gold around were breaking down fast, as Rita lay down wounded by the Triceratops Zord with the gold around, quickly surrounds her and touch her flesh, as they quickly rush over the wounds, a burning sound was heard.

Rita quickly revive herself with the gold and close her wounds fast as she give a smile before Goldar started to reform again with all the Eva's parts still attach to it.

(Shinji)

The leader of the team saw this as he said, "Guy, we still have a problem." witnessing Goldar reforming when it was nothing but a puddle like Scorpina when it was destroy but it didn't reform at all.

(Battle field)

Rita smile as Goldar hold her in his hand before drew her closer to its chest and soon enough Rita lean back against it, letting it take her in its golden body as green energy ran across its being and show it was back at full power and ready to go.

The zords stood by each other as they roar out at Goldar, as the Rangers were about to go another crack at it, Goldar suddenly throw a punch down at its feet with a boost of power with it as it destroy the ground below it leading to NERV Geo base.

The Zords fell to the Geo Front while Goldar produced an Halo and began to float down no doubt to conserve his strength as he landed on the ground but the Rangers landed and landed hard luck the Artificial AT-Fields were able to cushion there fall while the Pterodactyl flew down as she looked down.

(Asuka)

"Ok did not see that coming." Asuka said as she saw the damage that one punch did.

(Rei)

"The target Goldar has broken through all the defensive layers in one punch another one like that at just the right spot will lead a straight path to Terminal Dogma." Rei said as Toji was worried.

(Toji)

"I'd make a one punch man reference here but now is not the time!" Toji called as he was shocked to see the power of Saitama used for such evil.

(With Asuka)

"Ok anyone got a plan b?" Asuka asked as she flew over the area as the forest area of the Geofront might get a crater soon.

(With Shinji)

Shinji looked as he would rather go down swinging then let Rita have the Zeo Crystals as he looked to his friends. "Ok we do a full out attack no holding back but only if you guys will still stand by me." Shinji said as he looked to him.

(Asuka)

"Do you even have to ask?" Asuka asked with a cocky smirk on her face as she was ready to end this shit.

(Kensuke)

"Hey I already died once second time I'll know what to expect." Kensuke said as he was ready for it.

(Toji)

"Let's end this shit, yo!" Toji called as he wasn't going to finish this fight.

(Rei)

"Final Mission accepted." Rei said as she was ready to finish the fight.

(Shinji)

"Ok then all or nothing ATTACK!" Shinji called as he pushed on the controls.

(Battlefield)

The Zords charged forward as the T-Rex Zord used booster jump to clamp onto Goldar to keep it from moving while Sabretooth Tiger jumped on top of it and began clawing at its face and began mauling. Pterodactyl began flying around firing at Goldar while Triceratops and Mastodon begin firing a sort of heavy weapon type guns at Goldar as Goldar was using its new AT field but the AT-field was pierced before Goldar acted once more and grabbed the two Zords on its body and threw them to the two heavy zords before summoning forth an energy sphere of gold and threw it at the Pterodactyl and it mist as when it landed it released a cross shaped explosion hitting the Pterodactyl causing it to fall and crash into the ground with the other Zords.

The Zords tried once more to get out as Goldar then prepared another punch as everyone had to brace for it.

(Central Dogma)

"Brace for impact!" Ritsuko called as where was Misato when you needed her as everyone held on to something.

(Geofront)

Goldar hit the ground creating a shockwave breaking past the last lines of defenses as the Zords fell with Pterodactyl flying downward to help her friend.

(Terminal Dogma)

The Zords landed separated into the pool of LCL produced from Lilith's stubs as everyone looked and saw to their shock an Angel inside NERV's deepest bowels as Rei looked surprised.

(Central Dogma)

Misato arrived just in time as she was nursing some injuries as she saw what was on screen. "Ok give me a quick rundown and before you ask traffic and nearly dying caused me to be late as well as losing my car now what is happening!" Misato called as Ritsuko looked.

"The Target now known as G-EVA 1 had broken through most of our defenses and now has reached Heaven's Gate it seems either it wants the Angel on the cross or it wants something else." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"Those five mechs there on our side I saw one of their pilots and he saved my life now focus all defenses we have at G-EVA 1." Misato ordered as she looked.

"Wait how?" Ritsuko asked as the only defense they have there is the Lance of Longinus.

"It's on my phone and this is our last line of defense the Self Destruct of the base wont activate if that thing is part EVA so we need some form of defense." Misato said as soon Yui was heard.

"Hey quick question has Terminal Dogma changed much since the days of GEHIRN?" Yui asked as Ritsuko looked.

"No why?" Fuyutsuki asked as he needed a retirement... bad.

"Ok input Dogma defense code Guardian of Paradiso it's a last line of defense if Self Destruct is not an option." Yui told as Maya imputed the code into the magi and to her shock it was accepted.

(Terminal Dogma)

The Dogma began to produce guns as they aimed at Goldar and began firing upon him but Rita saw this and scoffed as she produced an AT Field through Goldar and began her defense as she walked over to Lilith and scoffed from within Goldar. "The Mother of the Lilin oh how the mighty have fallen." Rita taunted as this long dead mother was about to lose everything. Goldar began charging up energy once more as the Zords began to get up as the damage they took was heavy.

(Shinji)

"NO!" Shinji called as he saw that Goldar was about to unearth the Zeo Crystals.

(Terminal Dogma)

Goldar sent his fist to the ground creating a shockwave that rippled across the LCL before it began to drain into the deep Earth as in the Earth was the Zeo Crystals themselves as they glowed with the great power they hold as when they were unearthed they released a powerful burst of power as the Rangers were shocked.

(Central Dogma)

"Those Crystals... they were under the base this whole time... and we never even knew it... is that this creatures target?" Misato asked as Maya was shocked.

"Captain, Sempai." Maya began with a shocked almost scared voice as she looked slowly to Ritsuko and Misato. "The MAGI scanned those crystals and... they cannot determine how powerful the energy is, they even made a theory that there power may be on par with a basic Big Bang." Maya said in shock at the fact those Crystals had such power.

"My God." Misato said as Fuyutsuki already had a plan. Whatever those Crystals are they cannot be made known, they have to be hidden and in turn reburied even if it means collapsing Terminal Dogma on top of it and flooding it.

(Terminal Dogma)

The Zords quickly moved as they stood between Goldar and the Zeo Crystals as they each roared at Goldar refusing to allow him near the Zeo Crystals.

(Shinji)

"Everyone this is our last stand, Hold the line here and don't let Goldar past you." Shinji called as this may very well be the end. "If this is the end, well I'm just glad I got to meet all of you and find my happiness again." Shinji said as he was happy to have known them to know all these people as his only regret was never allowing himself the chance to experience what the World had to offer.

Asuka: "Let's take this bitch down once and for all!"

Toji: "I hope you like hell, because that where you're going."

Kensuke: "I died once, and I am not afraid."

Rei: "You shall not pass."

Shinji: "To the end, Rangers together!"

All: Fire!

*Insert Hold the Line by Brian Tyler

(The final stand)

All five zords firing all of their weapon systems they have, to keep Goldar back as it advance upon them and he began to smash them up.

The Sabretooth tiger zord taking damage, even some hot gold spilled on it with flame on it, but Rei isn't giving up, as she had felt the heat twice before, as to her this was nothing.

The Mastodon got kicked as flame rain down upon it, but Toji yell out as he push forward giving all he got.

Triceratops was smack as heated gold form on it but Kensuke inside of it just jump back into action and fire his weapons again.

Pterodactyl was caught and smash down upon the Tyrannosaurus zord as both Shinji and Asuka felt it but they are not giving up yet, as their time as Eva pilot, pain is just another excuse to win this fight.

Goldar keep hitting, kicking, and punching the zords as they not giving up that easily.

(NERV HQ)

As everyone watch the bravery of 5 zord pilots giving everything they got and not backing down, making Misato getting pumped up as she yell to them, "Keep going you guy! Don't give up!"

Everyone pray as they keep watching the fight go on, even Ritsuko watch and gain the data from the fight, and saw the gap to the edge of the pit to the Zeo crystal was getting smaller as the zords keep getting push back, at the rate it was going she thought they won't make it.

Fuyutsuki wasn't a betting man or a religious one, but he does believe if there was ever a slight chance of hope that could come about, it will come from the 5 zords pilots he sees before him as he believe they can do it, they just need something to give them an edge, but what it is, he didn't know but he still believe they can do it.

(The battle field)

As the zords were breaking down the weapon system were shutting down, with the control over heating, Rita smile to this as she sees the rangers are finish and she will want to watch them die as she give the command, "Push them into the put Goldar!"

And as command as Goldar started to push the Zords in the pit the Ranger were still not giving up as Shinji yell out, "Hold the line! Hold!"

"YAAAAA!" Toji yell out ignoring all the heat as he keep going, Rei keep her control forward as he try to push back.

Asuka try to use her thrusters and wings to push back but Goldar soon grab hold and bend the wings back and turn them into a pretzel knot as and with her being close to the gold being as it drip a lot of gold on her as she yell out, "Its getting too hot here!"

Kensuke was heavily breathing as he try to get his control back online but they were overheated as he said, "Thank you guy… for being my friends!"

The zords got push down into the pits as the zord could not stand up to the power of Goldar.

With Shinji as he push down hard as he give one last thing to say as he said, "Hang on to each other." Soon enough, they all fell, they yell out fallen into the LCL pool below that was gather when the hole was made.

*End song

(NERV)

Everyone watch as the rangers fell into the pit as it seem their last hope is gone and now just waiting for their demise to happen as Fuyutsuki let out a breath and lower his head to his hands.

Misato couldn't believe what she saw as she knew the good guy in show or movie, are supposed to rise up, beat the bad guy, and not get thrown in a pit to their doom.

Ritsuko sighed as she close her computer down as it seem it was the end the 5 zord pilots and there was nothing they can do.

As soon the sound silent came… it as interrupted by a beeping sound on a computer, as Maya look at hers and saw level of energy as she could not believe as she said, "There a huge surge of energy coming from the crystal below… its-

(Terminal Dogma)

Rita laugh at this as she watch the Ranger get destroy once and for all… but what she could not see below In the waters, the zords were cooling down by the LCL, the Zeo crystal somehow giving energy back into the zords, and soon enough they started to change, as places of the zords folded in and upwards, even twisting around and then latch onto each other.

Rita was about to give the Command to Goldar to reach into the pits and pull out the Zeo crystal, but before he could do, something shot up from the LCL and smack Goldar back hard.

The hand that smacked Goldar back began to grasp torts the ledge and then began to rise and in turn do so on its own as this was truly a miracle. Rita exited Goldar as she could not believe what she saw before her. It shouldn't be possible especially for these children to do this in mere moments what had taken those who came before months if not years to achieve. Rita was slack jawed at this as the familiar giant she had not seen in centuries began to tower over her as she could not believe it.

(Central Dogma)

"What just happened?" Ritsuko asked as she did not expect this as Fuyutsuki and Misato can both agree on one thing but only Misato would voice it out.

"A god damn miracle." Misato said as Kaji walked to the screen in shock as well as he was also slack jawed.

"Divine intervention or whatever I don't know but it's like something maybe it was those crystals, maybe it was Lilith, or hell maybe it was even the Earth itself fighting back. But honestly this is there last stand." Kaji said as he did not believe this.

(Command Center)

"No way." Yui said as Kyoko was speechless.

"I never thought they could do this so soon." Zordon said as he didn't expect this either as somehow he felt his old team was watching over these teenagers.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was in a new spot for his cockpit as he looked around and saw his body and to his shock he was alive. He was alive and so was his friends he couldn't believe it. "Guys we're alive!" Shinji cheered as Asuka looked.

"I know baka!" Asuka called happy as she looked.

(With Toji)

"I saw my life flash before my eyes. But we're alive YES!" Toji called as he was never going to diss God or whatever ever again if he ever finds out which God saved them.

(Kensuke)

"Guys we're actually alive, we're like one big zord like a mama-zord. No-no-no that sounds stupid (Asuka: You think!) like um... A Megazord!" Kensuke called from his cockpit as Rita could not believe it.

(Rita)

"How!? We had taken months to achieve that form so how can you mere children do this!?" Rita called as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. These children had formed the Megazord if HE found out about this then she was dead. If she still had access to her full Ranger power then maybe she may not have been so worried but this moment she was very much worried.

(With Asuka)

"Maybe you haven't heard lately." Asuka began as she then looked to Shinji as she gave him a look telling him to do the honors.

(With Rei)

"You have said it yourself on multiple occasions when you encountered each of us." Rei said as she glared at Rita as Asuka didn't mind Rei butting in since this helped.

(With Shinji)

"In the words of Asuka, we're the Power Rangers you Green Bitch." Shinji said as he quoted what Asuka would say if she was the leader.

(With Rita)

"I won't be defeated by children, no by infants of all things!" Rita roared as she began to meld back with Goldar as when she did the green power went through Goldar causing him to roar.

(With Rei)

"Bring it on!" Rei said as she glared at Rita and Goldar.

(With Shinji)

"Everyone let's go!" Shinji called as this was just like the EVA minus the phantom pain.

Shinji then moved the controls ready to fight.

(Terminal Dogma)

The Megazord charged at Goldar for like two steps before it tripped due to the lack of teamwork and fell on its ass hard as it ended up falling to its knees as it was able to stop its descent while everyone was screaming as this was a fuck up for an epic moment. "Sorry guys my fault my bad sorry." Kensuke called as they began trying to figure out who controlled what.

(Central Dogma)

Asuka's eye twitched as everyone else minus Kaji had this odd sense of Déjà vu as it was like they were watching Shinji pilot the EVA for the first time again. "Rits... just to be sure is there a chance for this uh mecha to go berserk?" Misato asked as Ritsuko looked.

"No biological components and the pilots seem to have to work in synch so not likely." Ritsuko said as this was weird as they swore they saw Unit 1 and Shinji in that mechs place.

(Terminal Dogma Rei)

"Ok Friend Toji, Friend Kensuke you two have the arms. Pilot Asuka you and I possess the arms so for Shinji-kun he is basically the main controls as in we have to move with him as he is basically the 'head,' is that clear?" Rei asked as everyone got it.

(Asuka)

"Ok then I'll help push us up." Asuka called as she and Shinji moved with the others.

(Terminal Dogma)

The Megazord began standing up as Goldar began to run torts the Megazord.

(Shinji)

"Ok everyone we need to get Goldar out of Terminal Dogma so on three we charge and go high." Shinji called as everyone nodded. "1." Shinji began as they got ready.

(Terminal Dogma)

"2." Shinji continued as the Megazord was ready as was the pilots. "3!" Shinji called as the five charged forward in the single body and bashed into Goldar. "Toji catch us!" Shinji called as Toji got it.

"Got it!" Toji called as he pushed down on his controls as he grabbed a foot hold.

"Asuka Rei get a good grip on him, Kensuke Toji get ready to jump!" Shinji called as everyone nodded.

The arms wrapped around Goldar's torso before the legs bended down ready. "JUMP!" They all called as the Megazord then jumped high to head to the EVA cages as the two began to fight.

(EVA Cages)

"Ok guys boxing combo move!" Shinji called as he was just doing this on the fly as they got what he was going for and they began to do a combo of punches torts Goldar as Rei got his plan. "Push him to the Catapult!" Shinji called as soon Goldar was at the Catapult as the Megazord pinned them there.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok they know how to work this battle! But release the locks now!" Misato called as she smirked. "Let's give those guys a hand from NERV!" Misato called as they did that.

(Rei)

Rei looked down and saw the Locks were released as she looked. "Shinji-kun the locks have been released on the catapult NERV is fighting with us!" Rei called as Shinji nodded.

(Shinji)

"Kensuke hit the button now!" Shinji called as Kensuke nodded.

(Kensuke)

"Got it!" He called from his cockpit as he then pushed the controls with a roar.

(Cages)

"The Cages launched as both Shinji and Asuka worked together and had the Megazord push Goldar's face against the Catapults walls causing it to leave a trail of Liquid gold and sparks as this was now more like blood from the EVA components as the soon arrived at their destination.

(Tokyo-3)

The Megazord came out with Goldar as the two were in the air as the Rangers roared while they then used Goldar as a cushion board to stop there fall. Goldar then projected the AT Field as the Megazord charged at them and the two Field hit each other as the Rangers saw the more they are able to stay together the stronger the artificial AT Field can become. The Two fields canceled each other out as Goldar use the moment to push the Rangers off of him to give himself time to recover.

Goldar then charged as the two began entering a fist fight as the Megazord and Goldar were pretty evenly matched as he had a centuries old corrupted Ranger as a holder and a group of Rangers who had training but prior combat experience and can work as one now. "Asuka throw a hook!" Shinji called as Asuka smiled.

"Way ahead of you!" Asuka called as she and Shinji then threw the hook straight at Goldar's face.

(Asuka)

"Yeah! How does that feel you gold bastard and Green Queen Bitch!" Asuka called as she was glad to be back behind the controls of a giant mech not caring she had to share control.

(Battlefield)

"Goldar began sending punches at the Megazord starting with a left hook and then sent more punches at the Megazords midsection.

(Kensuke)

"Ok I really wish I could punch, though I guess kicking will have to work!" Kensuke called as he pushed on the controls.

(Battlefield)

The Megazord sent a kick at Goldar's chest sending him back as he fell to the ground hard. "Nice one Kensuke!" Toji called as Shinji nodded.

(Shinji)

"Had enough?!" Shinji called as he glared at Goldar.

(Battlefield)

Goldar was back on his feet again as he then reached his left arm out as he began to produce a gold sword as Toji saw this.

(Toji)

"Hey Shinji... we got anything for that?" Toji asked as Shinji looked as he had an idea.

(Shinji)

"Remember the pit?" Shinji asked as Toji and Kensuke remembered as did the girls.

(Toji)

Toji chuckled before he answered as he knew where Shinji was going. "Yeah." Toji said as Kensuke looked.

(Kensuke)

"Hey I hated the pit I got hurt too much!" Kensuke called as Asuka scoffed.

(Asuka)

"Oh quite your pitching it paid off in the end!" Asuka called as Rei agreed.

(Rei)

"Yes Friend Kensuke and you have also made major improvements since the first day." Rei said as Goldar then charged forward.

(Battlefield)

"Ready?" Shinji asked as everyone was ready.

(Toji)

"Ready."

(Rei)

"Ready."

(Kensuke)

"Ready."

(Asuka)

"Ready."

(Shinji)

"NOW!" Shinji called as everyone roared and worked there controls.

(Battlefield)

"SLIP!" They called as they pulled back and avoided Goldar's attack with Toji laughing like a mad man. "GRAB!" They called as they grabbed Goldar from behind. "FLIP!" They called as they then did a duplex move on Goldar as they flipped and slammed Goldar on the street hard as the Megazord began to get back up from the move.

(Shinji)

"Asuka, Rei pull back on the arms! We got swords." Shinji said as it was sword fighting time.

(Rei)

"Wakata Nii-san." Rei said as she did as told.

(Battlefield)

Pterodactyl's wings began to unfurl from its shield like state and became twin swords as the Megazord stood over Goldar ready to finish him off as they had to remove the EVA parts first. Once the Swords were drawn the Megazord then cut off the arms and legs as when they did the EVA parts were revealed as they fell limp and lifeless. Goldar then produced a hold in its chest and fired a beam that formed into a cross beam to which the Megazord jumped away to avoid.

(Shinji)

"The Finishing Climax!" Shinji called as everyone was ready.

(Central Dogma)

"They've won." Kaji said as Misato smirked.

"I can't help but agree." Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes the data points to them winning the fight." Ritsuko said as the MAGI confirmed it.

(Battlefield)

Goldar was on his feet again but the Megazord charged as soon the Megazord slashed through Goldar with both swords as it looked similar to a Samurai movie as when the Megazord passed Goldar, Goldar fell forward as the S2 core it had developed from the EVA's corpse pieces was destroyed as Goldar fell and began to return to its original state with some glowing still present.

The Rangers looked to Goldar before they saw Rita come out as she was injured and hurt but very much alive as she glared at the Rangers. "You don't understand!" Rita called as she got out as the five glared down upon her as she held to her staff and power coin for dear life. "They know they all know it's here now and they will come for it." Rita swore as she glared. "But I will be the one who claims it maybe not today, or tomorrow but SOON IT WILL BE MINE!" She roared in fury as she could not accept her defeat at the hands of children of all things.

(Shinji)

Shinji glared down upon Rita as he saw a woman was like another Gendo but worse. His father he wanted divine authority to bring back his mother, but Rita... she just wanted power to rule and nothing else. Shinji would not let anyone like his father or Rita or any other evil do this to this planet no matter what be they Angels or aliens. "You may be right, but we'll still be here to protect our Blue Planet Earth." Shinji said as he glared down upon Rita. "Now surrender your Power Coin and stand in judgment before Zordon." Shinji said as Rita glared as she would not stand for this.

(Rita)

"Zordon, Judge me?" Rita asked as she held her hand to her chest while holding her staff. "Never! No matter what Zordon says I know I AM WORTHY!" Rita called as she would not allow these children of Zordon to decide her fate. And with that in mind Rita grabbed her Staff in both hands and jumped upward to the Megazords chest area as Shinji saw this.

"Rei now!" Shinji called as Rei didn't need to be told as together they bitch slapped Rita into the sky as they created a concussive blast as the force of it allowed Rita to reach escape velocity.

(Kensuke)

"Shinji... did you just slap her?" Kensuke asked surprised to see that.

(Shinji)

"I did, weird right?" Shinji asked as he looked to Kensuke.

(Toji)

"Alright Super Robot Pimp slap!" Toji called as they just sent Rita flying as everyone began to laugh at the fact they had just won and lived to tell the tale.

"That was scary though." Kensuke said as people began to leave there makeshift shelters as they saw the Megazord towering as tall as an EVA in victory as they had just saw the city saved.

(Asuka)

"We did it... for now." Asuka said as Rei had to agree.

(Rei)

"Yes but... she'll be back the Power Coin... it followed her." Rei said as she saw the Staff and Coin follow her as if there was something out there drawing the Coin to it as the only place out there was... the NERV base on the moon. 'Is the coin seeking a new master?' Rei mentally asked as she only knew that a possible chosen Pilot was upon the moon in the base.

(With Rita)

Rita saw her staff and grabbed it before her body froze as when she did she felt her staff was going to the moon as she looked and knew there was something on the moon waiting for her or maybe drawing the coin to the moon itself. "Another... Ancient?" Rita asked as she could sense an Ancient was on the moon.

(In Tokyo 3 Saban Tower)

Six people were standing upon the tower watching the five as they each smiled at what they saw. "So these are the new kids huh Tommy?" The man in red said as he was wearing a leather motor cycle jacket with a theme of red to the man with spiked hair as he had green on.

"Yeah don't get why Lilith wanted us to see this... but I'm glad we did, Jason." Tommy said as he looked to his friend.

"Yeah but those guys have a long way to go before they can start there legends." The black adult male said as he looked at the five while wearing a black suit.

"Yeah you're right Zack but the Pink Ranger does have a spit fire temper, a little curving and she can be a great." The Pink wearing woman said she was wearing pink on her person as she saw the five had defeated Rita for now or at least the Rita of this world.

"Well Kimberly hopefully the Yellow Ranger will make a major improvement in her life, she has a brother and a mother now who will be there for her." The Asian woman said as she smiled a bit.

"No doubt Trini but I don't know how you would feel about her possibly being Gay." Kimberly said as Trini shrugged.

"No clue but we'll have to wait and see." Trini said as she hoped the new Yellow Ranger can embrace more of her humanity and human soul.

"Though they still have a long way to go, but with Zordon, Alpha, and there two friend they can become great Power Rangers... like we were." The man in blue wearing glasses said as his blue polo went with his grew pants.

"Yeah Billy your right." Jason said to his old friend.

"I hope you Rangers enjoyed this." Came a woman from behind as the six looked as they saw a young woman with long blue hair, small wings, and a 7 eyed mask on her side so it didn't hide her red eyes.

"Well, Lilith, can't say they're perfect but there rough around the edges but who isn't. In the end they have a lot of potential and if there Zordon is anything like ours was, then they are in good hands for a mentor." Jason said as he gave his honest opinion to Lilith as she nodded.

"Then I hope that when they need it the most you'll provide them with your aid and wisdom." Lilith said as the six nodded.

"Yeah after all once a ranger always a Ranger." Jason said as Tommy nodded.

"Though they kind of remind me of the Dino Thunder Rangers." Tommy said as Jason laughed.

"Yeah you went from Green, to White, then Red, and brought it together with Black." Jason said as he and Tommy knuckle bumped each other.

"Now then are you six ready to go home for now I believe your old friends, students, and family are wondering where you are." Lilith said as the five nodded.

(ESKK: To all you Power Rangers fans who came before and who will come long after this is for all of you!)

"Ok then lets open the path. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason called out as they had they then grabbed there buckles from there back pulled it into a Kamehameha form before the sent it forward and twisted their hands around.

*Insert Classic 1993 Power Rangers TV theme

Tommy: Dragon Zord!

Zack: Mastodon

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Trini: Sabretooth Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

The six had morphed as they were all dressed similar to the Current Rangers but more like this realities TV Group Zyuranger as they all gave these new rangers their blessings in there classic way.

"We leave this Earth in your hands new Rangers be there leader Shinji!" Jason called as he struck a pose giving Shinji his blessing and approval

"For now you are five but soon you'll be six once so when the sixth Ranger appears help and turn him to good!" Tommy called as he struck a pose.

"So Toji help them stop Rita!" Zack called as he struck a pose as he approved of this new black ranger.

"And take down all the monsters she may send Kensuke be there glue!" Billy called out striking his own pose as he gave Kensuke his blessing to be the Blue Ranger.

"Rei help your friends and family stop Rita from destroying your Planet Earth!" Trini called out as she struck her pose as she approved of this worlds Yellow Ranger.

"And Asuka stop Rita from using the Zeo Crystals to rule the universe with evil before she has the chance!" Kimberly called as she struck a pose herself showing she approved of the new Pink Ranger and her red hot fire attitude.

"Good luck you five because now you're the," Jason began as he and Tommy mirrored each other's movement.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all called as they knew deep down these Rangers can protect the Planet Earth.

The gate way for these six veteran Rangers opened as they then went to the portal but Jason stopped to look to the five while Tommy looked to the sky where Rita was slapped to. "Good luck you five this worlds fate is on your shoulders now." Jason said as the Red Ranger then left as Tommy then chuckled.

"I know you're up there new Green Ranger and my advice to you if you can hear me let the five here help you and make the power your own like they did for me!" Tommy said before he followed after Jason to return to their reality after all a Rangers duty is never done.

(City)

The people were taking pictures and videos of the Rangers as they all lived and now they knew Tokyo-3 had new protectors from both those like Rita and the Angels as oddly enough looking at the Megazord they felt at ease like they can live here and not be afraid of the Angels. The Megazord then began taking its leave as it ran off before it entered the ocean water before vanishing.

(The moon 1 Earth Week later after the defeat of the 10th Angel on Earth NERV Tabga Base)

Rita had arrived about a week ago as she had already summoned up Moon Putties and slaughtered a good amount of the security detail and NERV Crew here only leaving the scientists and a few techs alive as she was currently sitting on the NERV Base command Chair. She looked outside the window and had smiled as outside was a pale skinned boy without a shirt but in dress pants in the deep vacuums of space as he looked upon the earth with a wayward smile and crimson eyes as well as his silver hair moved with an unknown wind. In his hand was a green Coin as Rita smiled at her new pawn. Her Power Coin was intent on giving itself to this boy this Child of the Ancients so she granted to Coin its request but had added her own power to it and now the boy was under her control but it won't take full effect till after he arrives on Earth and by then it will be too late.

"Now then." Rita began as she looked down upon the cowering NERV Tabga Base survivors as she smirked. "Tell me how many of you know how to run this base to the point of adding defenses and keeping outside people out." Rita asked as she held a new staff as it was the Cascus Lance that the boy had surrendered to her once given the Power Coin a fair trade in her honest opinion. 'You Rangers want a fight... I'll bring upon you infants a war.' Rita thought as she wasn't done or out of the count yet not by a long shot.

(Scene Break a week Later Earth)

The Rangers had made a name for themselves as the not only did they defeat Goldar but they also stopped an Angel as all they had to do was catch the Angel and just in time for Two of the EVA's to arrive with one Mari Illustrious Makinami and a girl named Mana as it seems NERV was back in business with its two new EVA's. Of course the Japanese Government had named the Power Rangers National heroes as though they did not show for a medal or key to the city (officially) the five had Japans deepest gratitude and debt for being unsung heroes hiding in plain sight.

The Rangers and the EVA's had worked side by side and caught the Angel before it could crash as their strength made up for the lack of a third EVA as did there artificial AT-Fields.

(Currently Saturday School)

The five were gathered once more as Shinji headed over to his desk as he flipped the chair over to its legs with a quick one hand and sat on it as the other Rangers sat around while Asuka sat with Rei and Hikari as the two had been trying to help Rei socialize more as Mari and Mana had NERV Synch testing today as they have yet to get busted as of yet.

"Now then we have a new uh 'family member,' joining us today on Saturday Detention so let's get this Role Call thing started." The teacher said clearly not wanting to be here. "Kaworu Nagisa." The teacher called as he saw the young man much like Rei enter earlier as he didn't strike him as a delinquent being a new student and all. "Kaworu Nagisa." He called again as he looked to his chair and saw only a green jacket was there as with a SDAT player that was paused as with it was a tape box of Beethoven's 9th Symphony and as highlighted was Ode to Joy and with it was a music book involving Piano's and the song Ode to Joy.

"Kaworu Nagisa leaving your stuff here won't count as you being present." They guy called as he was getting frustrated with his job as the guy was a no show.

They soon heard an explosion from the hallway as that got all of them to jump in shock as they looked to Kensuke who was nervous. "Sorry that may have been my fault right there, sorry about that." Kensuke apologized as Asuka face palmed herself.

"Baka Stooge." Asuka growled as she was hoping to help Shinji pick out an instrument since they are still connected to the NERV currency from there large final check as they also found out there parents had left Asuka and Shinji a large sum of money in case anything happened which Yui had Fuyutsuki transferred into a Trust Fund while Kyoko did the same but only to do so if she had died. Luckily she was smart enough to have a large list of trusties on call and ironically she had an old boyfriend as the trustee for Asuka's fund and the guy had yet to misuse it.

(School Music Room)

Kaworu was in the music room playing the piano as his fingers sailed gracefully across the piano as he was playing the Ode to Joy as he had his eyes closed no doubt enjoying his music as he then opened them to look before him was once again the Green Power Coin but as he looked to it his eyes turned from red to green for a moment before returning to red.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well then that ends the Ranger Entrance Arc. Now then I have an announcement. I will be taking any suggestions for a Monster of the Chapter or chapters so if any of you have a monster you wish to suggest don't hesitate to tell me alright here is the format.

Name:

Appearance:

Powers:

ESKK: Now then for those who get there monsters inserted into this fic I will say that I will mention you for chapters your monster is in. Now then everyone be sure to leave me a review and like always Ja ne.


	5. Announcements and Monster Request

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers Announcement

ESKK: Hey everyone glad to see my alert system is working again now then I have an announcement to make. I am looking for some new original monsters to use for this fic. Now before you ask I expect very realistic Monsters that still hold true to the Power Rangers story and such so I need the best of the best. Now then here is what I am looking for, something that the NERV Scientists on the Moon came make being as they are now Rita's prisoners and such and creating those monsters are there best shot at surviving since they've been cut off from Earth and cannot call for help if its created using Angel DNA or EVA Technology I say go for it. Now then it's going to be like a monster of the week type of deal so here is the Monster submission sheet.

Monster Sheet:

Name:

Type (Mythological Monster, Biblical, or Animal Based Monster):

Abilities (Don't make it something stupid or cliché make it something difficult for the Rangers to defeat at times):

Scheme:

Design:

ESKK: Now then I hope to hear from all of you very soon as well as your reviews for Chapters 3 and 4 as they are published and have completed arc 1 of this fanfic. Now then please enjoy what is to come my friends.


End file.
